Withered Flowers
by Majestiiee
Summary: Blossomkit's life is not sunshine and rainbows. In fact, it is far from it. Her father has disowned her, leaving her with only her mother. And once she enters apprenticeship, she is cursed with Death's Sight. Every full moon, she has the chance of seeing one of her Clanmates die. She was given this curse for a reason...to prevent death or...to prevail it.
1. Chapter 1: Alliances

**WINDCLAN ALLIANCES**

 **LEADER:** **LYNXSTAR-** Golden she-cat with fawn and chestnut markings and hazel eyes

 **DEPUTY:** **RAINSTEP-** Tabby silver she-cat with a dark blue tail and paws with pale blue eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:** **TREEHEART-** Small chestnut tom with dark ginger legs and belly with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE:** **VIXENBREEZE-** Gingery brown she-cat with brown legs, white paws and chest and green eyes

 **WARRIORS:** **DOGFOOT-** Black and white tom with large paws and long claws and dark blue eyes

 **LINCHENFUR-** Tabby sandy ginger tom with dark amber eyes and scars lining his muzzle

 **MARIGOLDFALL:** Pitch black she-cat with one silver paw and bright green eyes

 **WOLFJAW-** Pale gray tabby tom with broad shoulders and long fangs with pale blue eyes

 **LIONBITE-** Lilith golden tom with black spots and hazel eyes

 **BLUEBLOSSOM-** Blue-gray she-cat with blue-gray eyes

 **MAPLEFIRE-** Pretty calico she-cat with bright green eyes with a tiny scar over her left eye

 **BLAZEWHISKER-** Pale gray tom with ginger spots on his muzzle and amber eyes

 **FLOWERTAIL-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

 **HAZELCLAW-** Pale and cream tabby she-cat with dark orange eyes

 **STONECLOUD-** Dapple gray, black, and white tom with blue eyes

 **OAKPELT-** Molten brown she-cat with hazel eyes

 **ROSEBRIAR-** Very pale brown she-cat with green eyes and long, soft fur

 **FLAMEDUSK-** Ginger tom with silver speckles all over his back legs with green eyes

 **QUEENS:** **BREEZEHEART-** White and black she-cat with light blue eyes, expecting Flamedusk's kits

 **GRAYSKY-** Pale gray she-cat with black markings and a white muzzle and pale amber eyes. Mother to Lionbite's kits: **STORMKIT-** White and silver tom with bright amber eyes, (4 moons old) **FERNKIT-** Golden and black she-kit with hazel eyes, (4 moons old) **MINTKIT-** Silver tabby she-cat with pale green eyes (4 moons old)

 **ELDERS:** **ROSEFOOT-** Cream and ginger she-cat with dark ginger paws and muzzle with green eyes

 **BLACKWING-** Black tom with white tail tip and green eyes

 **RIVERCLAN ALLIANCES**

 **LEADER:** **SPIDERSTAR-** Black tom with white stripes along his back and face. Dark amber eyes

 **DEPUTY:** **NIGHTFROST-** Longhaired black she-cat with blue eyes

 **MEDICINCE CATS:** **MOUSELEAP-** Pale brown tabby tom with light green eyes

 **APPRENTICE** **: YELLOWPAW-** Yellow tabby she-cat with a white belly and hazel eyes

 **WARRIORS:** **RUSHINGPELT-** Longhaired gray tom with light gray/white undercoat and blue eyes

 **LEAFSTREAM-** Dark brown she-cat with dark brown markings and green eyes

 **SHELLSONG-** Longhaired cream she-cat with blue-gray ears and tail tip with white paws and muzzle. Blue eyes

 **BLUEWHISKER-** Dark blue tom with darker ear tips and light amber eyes

 **TIGERPELT-** Deep ginger tabby tom with dark hazel eyes

 **APPRENTICE:** **SILVERPAW-** White and silver she-cat with dark black "mask" and blue eyes

 **ROOTCLAW-** Large dappled brown tom with amber eyes and many scars

 **TANGLEFUR-** Large tom with raggedwhite pelt and silver/blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE:** **BIRDPAW-** Black tom with white muzzle and gray belly with green eyes

 **BERRYTAIL-** Cream she-cat with amber eyes

 **SWIFTWATER-** Lithe tabby silver she-cat with light green eyes

 **WILLOWCLAW-** White and brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **FLAMEHEART-** Ginger tom with dark amber eyes and a split in his left ear

 **RABBITEAR-** White tom with blue eyes, deaf in one ear

 **SHREWFLIGHT-** Dappled silver tom with black paws and tail with yellow eyes

 **QUEENS:** **REEDPOOL-** Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting Rootclaw's kits

 **ELDERS:** **TWIGSTEP-** Tabby brown tom with green eyes, retired early due to failed joints

 **BLACKPOOL-** Chestnut she-cat with black markings around her blue eyes

 **SNOWFEATHER-** White and silver she-cat, blind in right eyes. Pale green eyes

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **LEADER:** **FALLOWSTAR-** Tiny cream she-cat with brown paws and amber eyes

 **DEPUTY:** **CROWTALON-** Shorthaired black tom with amber eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:** **RUNNINGWISH-** White she-cat with green eyes (ex kittypet)

 **WARRIORS:** **HAWKLEAP-** Golden brown longhaired tom with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE:** **TREEPAW-** Dusty brown she-cat with light green eyes

 **WASPTAIL-** Yellow tom with white splashes on his pelt and light yellow eyes

 **PRIMROSEFUR-** Cream she-cat with gray eyes

 **DEERLEAP-** Fawn colored she-cat with white spots along her lowers back and hind legs

 **SPARROWPELT-** Black she-cat with light brown streaks in her undercoat and pale green eyes

 **MOLECLAW-** Small white tom with yellow paws and long fangs. Yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE:** **LITTLEPAW-** White and silver tom with light blue eyes and a cut ear

 **SPOTTEDBRANCH-** Calico she-cat with amber eyes

 **SWEETWING-** Calico she-cat with warm green eyes

 **PATCHFUR-** Tuxedo tom with dark green eyes

 **WHITEFANG-** Dappled white, black, and gray she-cat with long fangs and blue eyes

 **CLOUDWISH-** Large longhaired white tom with dark blue eyes

 **QUEENS:** **FROSTEYE-** Black she-cat with silver-blue eyes. Mother to Wasptail's kits: **TINYKIT-** Yellow and black tom with silver eyes (5 moons). **FIREKIT-** Ginger tom with black paws and yellow eyes. (5 moons)

 **ELDERS:** **PUDDLEFUR-** Ginger she-cat with leaf green eyes

 **BRIGHTFACE-** cream she-cat with white face and yellow eyes

 **BRAMBLE-EARS-** Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and scars all over his ears.

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **LEADER:** **FLOWERSTAR-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep amber eyes

 **DEPUTY:** **JAYSONG-** Tabby gray tom with lighter paws, belly, and muzzle with light blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE:** **RAINPAW-** Dark blue tom with pale blue eyes

 **MEDICINCE CATS:** **SUNHEART-** Elderly golden she-cat with dark green eyes

 **APPRENTICE: FEATHERFALL-** Silver tom white blue eyes

 **WARRIORS** **: ECHOFLIGHT-** Silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **CREEKFLIGHT-** Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE:** **STREAMPAW-** Golden she-cat with lilac colored eyes

 **NIGHTWHISPER-** Black she-cat with white muzzle and leaf green eyes

 **BIRCHCLAW-** White tom with silver paws and long claws. Amber eyes

 **MOTHPOOL-** Longhaired pale cream-ish she-cat with pale golden eyes

 **DARKPUDDLE-** Black tom with brown splash on his chest and light yellow eyes

 **FIREFOOT-** Longhaired white tom with ginger spots along his back and one ginger leg with dazzling deep blue eyes

 **YELLOWSCAR-** Yellow tom with long scar across his flank and green eyes

 **ACORNFALL-** Chestnut she-cat with ginger markings and amber eyes

 **PETALHEART-** Calico she-cat with dark orange eyes

 **APPRENTICE:** **RAGGEDPAW-** Large gray and black tom with messy fur and green eyes

 **QUEENS:** **CLOUDHEART-** Mottled brown she-cat with white splash on her chest and amber eyes. Expecting Yellowscar's kits.

 **LITTLEFOG-** Small, misty gray she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Birchclaw's kits: **TIGHERKIT-** Ginger tabby tom (1 moon). **DAISYKIT-** Black she-kit with dappled white spots (1 moon)

 **ELDERS:** **STORMSKY-** Dark gray tom with gray muzzle and green eyes


	2. Chapter 2: A Flower Blooms

**_Chapter 2: A Flower Blooms_**

 ** _Hi guys! So yeah, I'm writing another book but I'm still going to continue Divided Stars with Keeper! We WILL finish that book! ANYWAY…This is my new story about Blossomfrost and her story. I've FINALLY decided to write a story about my main OC! My lovely Fan Fiction friends will hopefully still help me out, because I love working with them and they're fantastic writers!But my main co-writer will be Foxstar354emma! She's brilliant and sweet and just so awesome! We might not be able to do the authors note together all the time, but we will hopefully be alternating chapters ._** ** _J But I hope you guys like Withering Flowers! –Love Majesty :3_**

Breezefeather let out an agonizing wail as another spasm racked her body. Graysky sat next to the queen, stroking her gently. "Just a little longer," the other queen soothed. "Soon you will be blessed with kits, Breezefeather." The medicine cat, Treeheart pressed down on her bulging belly, his eyes sharp.

"You need to push!" Treeheart hissed. The black and white queen let out another screech of pain.

"W-Where's Flamedusk?" Her mew was thick with exhaustion and pain and her mind was misty. All she could hear was Graysky's gentle words and Treeheart's orders. She pushed as a final spasms racked her body and collapsed to her nest as her kit was born.

"A she-kit!" Treeheart cried happily. He nipped the sack and set the tiny kit next to her belly. Instantly, she began to lick her small daughter and arm her up. The tiny she-kit let out a high pitched wail in protest and soon started to suckle at Breezefeather's belly. "She's gorgeous," the medicine cat purred.

 _She really is!_ The tony kit was a deep ginger, darker than her father. She has a white belly and chest. Her muzzle, paws, tail tip and ears looked like they had been freshly dipped in snow. But the feature the queen noticed first, was the flower shaped spot on her shoulder. _A blossom._

"Blossomkit," she whispered, pulling her daughter close. "I want to name her Blossomkit." Graysky licked her friend between the ears, purring loudly.

"That's a beautiful name," she purred. Treeheart dipped his head in agreement, pushed herbs closer to Breezefeather.

"Eat these for strength. Eat the seeds last so you can sleep peacefully." He touched his nose to the kit's tiny muzzle. Blossomkit mewled in fear and snuggled closer to her mother. "I'll be back to check on you later," the chestnut medicine cat promised, backing out of nursery slowly. Outside, Vixenbreeze was gazing fondly at the kits. The young ginger medicine cat was brilliant and skilled with abilities, but was quite young. She had begun her training two seasons ago, but had already earned her full name. Treeheart had been so impressed by her skills, he had rewarded her with her full name.

"Where's Flamedusk?" Breezefeather asked again. She saw Graysky scowl.

"He went on a patrol! I told him to stay but he insisted on leaving," she hissed, her fur fluffing up. The black and white queen sighed, burying down the sadness creeping into her belly. She had Blossomkit to care for now, and nothing would get in the way of that.

"Welcome to WindClan, my beautiful daughter," she smiled. Graysky pushed the herbs closer again, and the queen lapped them up, bitterness dancing on her tongue. She gagged and swallowed the black seeds, drowsiness immediately setting in.

"Goodnight my friend," Graysky purred. "Goodnight, Blossomkit."

 ** _~~~1 Moon Later~~~_**

Blossomkit blinked, brightness seeping through the rough of the nursery while fresh scents of heather and milk filled her nose. She had just opened her beautiful silver-blue eyes half a moon ago, but was still getting used to everything. Her gaze scoured the nursery hungrily, determined to view every nook and cranny. _Everything is so pretty here! WindClan is the best Clan ever!_ Suddenly a soft tail broke her from her dreamy trance. She snapped her head back to see her mother's kind gaze.

"Hello mother! Can I go outside? Please?" It would be her first time out of the nursery and her paws ached to explore her camp. Breezefeather laughed quietly.

"Of course, love. But I'll come with you. My legs could use a good stretch." As her mother arose from their nest, Blossomkit found herself stunned by her mother's beauty. Was she as beautiful? What color were her eyes? Graysky had told her what she looked like, but she wanted to see from herself!

"Mother! Come on! I want to see the camp!" _And hopefully see my father!_ She had constantly heard Graysky tell her mother that Flamedusk was a terrible father, and didn't deserve her affection. Blossomkit didn't believe them though, her father had to be a god father! _He was a great warrior, so he has to be a good father!_

With her mother trailing behind her, watching her protectively, Blossomkit tumbled out of the nursery and towards the camp clearing. The first thing she noticed was Mintkit, Stormkit, and Fernkit tussling near a patch of long, soft heather. _Will I be that big one day?_

Suddenly, she noticed her mother's eyes light up as a ginger and silver tom entered the camp. "Flamedusk!" she called. He turned his head and padded closer. Excitement fizzed beneath her pelt as her father came closer.

Breezefeather nuzzled her father's cheek, purring loudly. "This is our daughter Flamedusk." She beckoned for Blossomkit to come closer, so she did. "I understand why you haven't been able to visit since she was born, but just look! She's grown bigger and even more beautiful!" Her mother's eyes shone with happiness, but her father's eyes were expressionless and cold, making Blossomkit's heart feel heavy.

"H-Hi father," she squeaked, inching closer. He bent down and sniffed her fur, making her giggle. He snorted.

"Nice to meet you…" he looked at Breezefeather questionably. Her mother's face fell.

"Blossomkit." she answered. He nodded and turned his gaze back to his daughter.

"Nice to meet you, Blossomkit. Stay out of trouble and don't get under any warrior's paws." With that, he turned tail and bounded over to a golden spotted she-cat. Blossomkit frowned, her tail drooping. She wanted her father to like her and give her fun treats and play with her like Lionbite did with his kits'!

Breezefeather grabbed by the scruff and carried her back to the entrance of the nursery where Graysky was sharing tongues with Lionbite. The pale gray queen looked up and gazed at Breezefeather. "Where's Flamedusk?" the queen asked with narrowed eyes.

Her mother's lowered her gaze and dropped Blossomkit on the ground and padded into the nursery, tail dragging behind her. Graysky quickly followed. "Mother!" Blossomkit called after her, but her mother seemed to not have heard.

Lionbite shooed her away. "She's not upset," he soothed. "Just let them talk. Mintkit, Stormkit, Fernkit!" he called to his kits. Soon all three kits, were bounding closer to her, all at least twice her size. She smiled at her friends, especially Fernkit. She had considered the golden and black she-kit her best friend.

"HI Fernkit," she whispered. "Hi Stormkit. Mintkit." Suddenly Mintkit bounded forward and dove under Blossomkit's belly, hoisting her up.

"Badger-ride!" She squealed excitedly, racing around the camp. Blossomkit dig her thorn short claws into her friend's pelt, clinging on tightly. She yowled loudly with excitement, adrenaline pulsing through her veins. After a bunch of badger rides later, all four kits stumbled into the nursery, eyelids heavy with sleepiness.

Breezefeather was curled up in their nest, her flank rising and falling softly. Blossomkit spread open her jaws in a yawn and snuggled into the nest with her mother, nuzzling into her soft belly fur. Her mother opened her right eye and smiled, pulling her daughter closer.

"Goodnight, my love," she whispered. _Goodnight mother!_


	3. Chapter 3: Believe in Me

**_Chapter 3: Believe in Me_**

 ** _So by now, half a moon has passed since Blossomkit met her father. Also, I'm sorry if WindClan's camp isn't an exact replica of the real original WindClan camp. I just thought I'd add my own touch. Just a helpful update! Don't have much else to say, except that I am accepting ideas and OC's!_** ** _-Love Majesty :3_**

Dawn light warmed Blossomkit's fluffy ginger fur as she sat outside the nursery, waiting for her father to walk into camp. Breezefeather had told her he was on dawn patrol, and she intended on waiting for him! Happiness fizzed beneath her pelt as her father's silver speckled pelt came into view. He had a fat rabbit in his jaws, carrying it proudly. She bounded over to him and skidded to a stop near his paws.

"Hello father!" she squeaked excitedly. He narrowed his eyes and dropped his prey at the prey pile.

"Shouldn't you be in the nursery with your mother?" His mew was filled with disgust and disappointment. Her heart dropped. _What have I done?_

"B-But I wanted to see you…"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her scruff. She mewled in protest and struggled in his jaws. He was being too rough! It was hurting! "Father! You're hurting me!" Silently, he dropped her off at the nursery where Breezefeather was waiting. Her eyes went from bright to horrified.

"Flamedusk! You're holding her too rough! She's not even two moons old yet!" she wailed. She pulled her daughter close, away from the ginger warrior.

"She shouldn't leave the nursery then!"

"Maybe you should work on being a better father and caring about her," Breezefeather hissed. Graysky quickly guided Blossomkit away.

"A-Are they fighting because of m-me?" The pale gray queen shook her head.

"No darling. It's not because of you, or your mother," she growled. _Did everyone dislike her father? Was he truly as bad as they said?_ Graysky gazed down at the kit, her eyes softening.

"Your father is not a bad cat. He's…just not a good mate or father," she assured her. She nodded understandingly, her eyes glimmering with sadness. Graysky stroked her spine with her fluffy tail.

A few moments later, Blossomkit saw her father stalk away, his shoulders hunched and his eyes shone with anger. She bounded after him. "Father! Father wait!" she called after him.

Flamedusk snapped his head back and stood in front of her. His gaze looked sharp enough claw her muzzle. "Blossomkit, stay away from me. I'm not _your_ father, and I'm not Breezefeather's mate. I didn't even want you born! Now stay out of y way, and don't ever call me _father_ again!"

He stalked away, his tail lashing. Blossomkit felt her heart crack. She slowly turned around and padded back to the nursery. Breezefeather sat in their nest, her head lowered sadly. _Is she said about fa-Flamedusk too?_ She crawled into the nest and laid in between her front paws.

"I-I'm sorry you fought because of me!" she wailed. Her mother bent down and licked Blossomkit vigorously.

"It will _never_ be your fault, my love. I'm only glad that we were mates because I got you, my beautiful Blossom," she soothed. "Now go to sleep." Her motherly tone soothed Blossomkit, and she soon found herself asleep, curled up next to her mother. _I still want to know! I need to know why my father didn't want me and my mother!_

The next morning, Blossomkit woke up, but her mother wasn't there. She glanced over her nest to see Mintkit and her litter-mates snuggled in their nest, tails spilling over the edge. _Where is mother? I'm hungry!_ She tumbled over her nest, sneezing as a shoot of heather tickled her pink nose.

Stormkit awoke once she sneezed, his eyes still bleary from sleep. "Blossomkit? Are you alright?" She nodded, her belly rumbling.

"I'm hungry, but I don't know where Breezefeather is!" Her belly rumbled again. Stormkit heaved himself out of the nest and padded over to her, his white and silver pelt shining in the weak sunlight.

"Come on, I'll help you find her!" Determination sparkled in his bright amber eyes and he marched out of the nursery, his head held high. Blossomkit scrambled to her white paws and followed him.

Once they were out of the nursery, WindClan camp seemed to buzz with energy. Lynxstar was sat with her deputy, Rainstep, organizing something. Her mother had recently told her about Lynxstar ad how courageous their leader was. She was calm and collected but would fight to death to defend her Clan in a heartbeat. Rainstep however, was clever and brave. The blue she-cat never backed down from a fight, and didn't even intend to.

 _WindClan is lucky to have such brave and smart leaders!_ Soon they passed the elder's den where Rosefoot was grooming her graying cream fur, and Blackwing was chewing on a shrew. Fresh and vibrant shoots of heather lined their nest. Blossomkit was told by Mintkit, that it was green-leaf right now. It meant that cats were happy, bellies were full, and the territory seemed brighter and more cheerful. As the passed the elder's den, black and white fur shone through the heather walls of the elder's den. _Mother!_ She ran around to the entrance and burst into the den.

"Mother!" she cried happily. Breezefeather jumped at the sound of her daughter's voice, but smiled, forcing her fur to lie flat.

"Hello darling," she purred.

"Mother, I'm hungry," she mewled. Breezefeather chuckled and flashed an apologetic glance at the elders. Rosefoot purred.

"Kits are just a little blessing aren't they, Blackwing?" Her raspy purr was full od affection for little Blossomkit. Suddenly Stormkit appeared by Blossomkit's side, eyes shining.

"I knew we'd find here," her boasted, puffing his chest out. Breezefeather purred.

"Come on kits, let's get back to the nursery." Her mother started to leave the elder's den, the two kits tailing behind her.

As soon as they were at the nursery, Blossomkit snuggled at her mother's belly and started to suckle. Her mother stroked her back gently. "Blossomkit, it's about time you learnt to eat prey," she smiled.

Once she was full, she pulled away and started at her mother. "But I like milk!" Breezefeather rolled her eyes affectionately.

"My milk will be gone soon, silly kit! Then you'll _have_ to eat prey!" Blossomkit scowled stubbornly and huffed.

"I know I'll hate it," she sniffed.

"Then how will you eat as a warrior and apprentice?"

"I'll find a way!" She giggled and licked her mother's cheek. Suddenly a yowl pierced the the air as Dogfoot bolted into the camp.

"ThunderClan attacked our patrol!" he yowled. Blossomkit's fur bushed up with fear. _Oh no!_


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

**_Chapter 4: Fear_**

 ** _Hi! I don't' have much to say again. CIAO!_**

Blossomkit froze, her pelt pricking with horror. Her mother's eyes looked glazed with fear. "Graysky was on that patrol," she whispered. "S-She wanted to go out and help her Clan…I need to help her!" Breezefeather let out a screech and raced out of the nursery. Blossomkit galloped after her, fear making her belly pang.

"I want to join that patrol to stop ThunderClan! My best friend is there!" Breezefeather begged the WindClan leader. Lynxstar dipped her head.

"Rainstep! Take Breezefeather, Flamedusk, Blueblossom, Flowertail, and Stonecloud to fight ThunderClan!" the leader snapped at her deputy. "Oakplet, Hazelclaw, and Lionbite you're with me. The rest of you guard camp! We'll trail their battle patrol and fight when given a signal! GO!" The golden she-cat let out a yowl and both patrols streamed out of the entrance.

Blossomkit watched in horror as her mother let out a snarl and race out of the camp, her paws barely touching the ground. She raced over to Graysky's kits, pelt spiking with unease. "My mother is no that patrol!" she cried.

" _Our_ mother was on the patrol that got attacked!" Mintkit wailed. _How could I be so insensitive? Their mother is being attacked!_

"I-I'm sorry," she whimpered, crouching low to the ground. Stormkit padded up to her and licked her ears.

"It's ok, Blossomkit," he whispered. Fernkit nodded in agreement, but Mintkit jumped into her nest and crouched there in silence. _I'm sorry, Mintkit!_

Suddenly a yowl in the distance pierced the air and Vixenbreeze ran into the nursery, the elder's following closely behind. "Kits, Rosefoot and Blackwing are going to stay in here with you in case the fight gets to camp," she mewed reassuringly. Blossomkit and her den-mates nodded. The medicine cat's presence made her feel more at ease. She had grown fond of Vixenbreeze.

"V-Vixenbreeze?" she whimpered. The ginger she-cat turned her head and bent down. "A-Are cats going to…d-die?" The medicine cat apprentice flattened her ears

"I-I don't think so, little flower. The warrior code says you mustn't kill, but ThunderClan cats have always been snake-hearts. They seem to throw the code around like a piece of prey. But StarClan will keep our clan-mates," she promised. Blossomkit purred and nuzzled the medicine cat's cheek.

"Yeah! Our mothers are strong and know how to fight! WindClan is the strongest," Fernkit yowled. Blackwing snapped his head, his eyes lit up with amusement as he gazed at the kit.

"You'll be a great leader." A purr rasped in his throat, making Blossomkit tremble. She smiled, the fear partially lifted off her shoulder.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lynxstar and her warriors limped into camp. Vixenbreeze dashed out of the nursery to help Treeheart treat wounds. All four kits also ran out of the nursery, eager to see their mothers and fathers. "Mother!" Blossomkit wailed.

She crawled around the warriors' paws, careful not to get stepped on. She noticed the worst wound was coming from Rainstep, who's shoulder was bleeding heavily. Treeheart was immediately treating the deputy while Vixenbreeze turned to Lynxstar, but the leader quickly turned her away. "Treat my Clan before me," she said, eyes blazing. The medicine cat apprentice dipped her head and left to treat her clan-mates.

Blossomkit tore her gaze away from the leader to Breezefeather. Her mother was huddled near Graysky, licking the cut on her cheek. To her relief, both queens looked safe. "Mother!" The black and white queen turned to look at her kits and bounded towards her.

"Oh what was I thinking?! Leaving you alone. Thank StarClan the skirmish didn't advance to camp," she purred, rubbing and cheek against Blossomkit's muzzle. She felt herself purring as her mother fussed over her, licking her fur until she was sodden.

Suddenly a yowl broke through the buzz of the clearing as everyone turned to look at Lynxstar, standing proudly on top of the fallen tree which her den lay under, protected my dead roots and heater stalks. "We have defeated those ThunderClan scum! They won't be invading our territory anytime soon after the scars we gave them! WindClan is victorious!"

"WindClan! WindClan! WindClan!" chanted the warriors. Lynxstar raised her muzzle and joined in on the cheering, her eyes sparkling with pride. And though her voice was small, Blossomkit celebrated alongside her clan-mates.

She noticed Flamedusk's eyes sparking with triumph as he chanted. Sadness stabbed her heart as she realized once again that the love she had for her father still burnt bright in her heart, though she was certain he didn't share the feeling. _Is mother upset about Flamedusk? Does she still love him?_

Later that night as Blossomkit laid next to her mother, she crinkled her nose. Breezefeather's fur stank of pungent odors Treeheart had applied to her cuts, making her small like a tangy leaf. Though smell or not, Blossomkit valued her mother's soft belly fur and warm breath.

She heard rustling and peered over her nest to see Fernkit waving at her with her golden tail. She mouthed a, "hello" and smiled cheekily.

"Go to sleep," Blossomkit hissed, amusement sparking in her silver-blue eyes. Her frined rolled her hazel eyes and curled up to sleep.

 _She's such a rabbit-brain!_ Purring, Blossomkit soon well asleep to the soft lull of her mother's gentle snores


	5. Chapter 5: New Friends

**_Chapter 5: New Friends_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy the chapter! Blossomkit is about 4 moons old now. ALSO, THANK YOU NIGHTMARETHEFOXWITCH for giving us some OCs! :3 –Majesty_**

Blossomkit growled as the small tabby tail of Lizardkit smacked her cheek. His brother, Icekit, let out a loud mewl and pounced onto his brownish gray brother. Icekit's cream and white pelt fluffed up as the two litter-mates tussled. With Graysky's kits in the apprentice den, Hazelclaw and her two tom-kits, and Rosebriar's kits expected to come any day now. Her mate, Wolfjaw, was in the nursery almost every day surprising to soon-to-be queen with treats and bursts of affection.

Unlike Hazelclaw, who was never visited by a tom. Blossomkit had overheard rumors in the Clan talking about who could be the queen's mate, but Hazelclaw had only shrugged and said it didn't matter. Lynxstar always seemed to be looking after pale cream queen's kits, eyes lighting up with the warmth of a mother's love in her eyes.

Suddenly a yowl pierced her thoughts. She noticed Rosebriar hunched over, her face twisted in pain. "Mother! Mother, Rosebriar is hurt!" she yowled. Breezefeather burst into the nursery with Vixenbreeze and Treeheart at her heels.

"She's having her kits!" Vixenbreeze meowed calmly, pushing Blossomkit away. Her mother gathered the ginger kit and let her outside the nursery with Hazelclaw her kits. Lynxstar sat her with tail intertwined with the queen's, shooing the two tom-kits away.

"New kits," the leader smiled. "What a lovely blessing from StarClan." Hazelclaw nodded in agreement, her gaze never leaving the WindClan leader's. Love glinted brightly in her orange eyes. _Are they mates? Graysky looks at Lionbite that way and they're mates…hmm._ Blossomkit shook out her fur and let out a yip as Wolfjaw leapt over her.

"Watch where you're going!" she hissed.

"Let me in! Rosebriar needs me!" the pale gray tabby yowled. Treeheart held him back.

"Vixenbreeze is with her. Your mate is in good paws," the medicine cat said. Rosebriar let out a shriek, only resulting in Wolfjaw struggling to get in the nursery more and more. _I hope Rosebriar is ok! Mother said she was quite young but that means she's strong!_

Mind racing, Blossomkit padded into the apprentice den, her tail held high. Fernpaw and Mintpaw were snoring gently, curled up in their nests. Stormpaw was nowhere to be seen. As Graysky's kits were the only apprentices in the Clan, they were always quite busy.

She tumbled over to to Fernpaw's nest and laid her head on the weaved heather shoots of her nest. Blossomkit gazed fondly at her friend, a purr rumbling in her throat. A sense of longing wormed in her belly, for she missed her old den-mates. Suddenly, Fernpaw's hazel eyes cracked open in surprise.

"Blossomkit?" she mumbled drowsily. "W-What are you doing in here?" She rubbed her left eye with a golden paw and spread open her jaws in a yawn.

"Rosebriar is having her kits and my mother kicked me out of the nursery and I had to stay with Lynxstar and Hazelclaw. _Should I ask her about Hazelclaw's kits?_ "Hey, Fernpaw?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is Lizardkit and Icekit's father?" she asked quietly. The apprentice purred, licking a stray strand of fur on her belly.

"My mother said a tom fathered her kits."

"Then…why doesn't the tom visit them?"

"Because Lynxstar and Hazelclaw raise them," she answered matter-of-factly. Surprise lit up in Blossomkit's silver-y blue eyes, making Fernkit smile.

The apprentice stretched and licked her paw. "My mother said that a tom fathered Hazelclaw's kits so that she and Lynxstar could raise them. Lynxstar and Hazelclaw are mates. So now, Lynxstar and Hazelclaw raise Icekit and Lizardkit together. I know they call Lynxstar _mother_ and Hazelclaw _momma,_ " she smiled. _Oh. Oh that makes sense…sort of._

"I didn't understand that much either when mother told me, but it does make sense." Suddenly, Blossomkit heard a moan from the nursery as she padded out of the apprentice's den.

Breezefeather sat outside the nursery smiling, beckoning her daughter with her tail. "Hawkkit. That's her new little daughter," her mother purred, licking Blossomkit's ears.

"C-Can we see her?" Blossomkit squeaked excitedly. Her mother shook her head, purring loudly.

"She needs to rest and feed her little kit. But I need you to do something."

"Ok!"

"Watch Icekit and Lizardkit and make sure they don't come into the nursery. I'm going to sit with Rosebriar and makes sure she rests." Breezefeather licked her daughter one last time and walked back into the nursery.

Blossomkit kicked at a blade of grass angrily. _I don't want to watch them! They're so annoying! I wish I was an apprentice!_ She growled and stalked over to the two tom-kits. They were trying to stalk a moss ball, creeping silently.

"Hi Icekit, hi Lizardkit," she mewed, trying to hide her irritation. Lizardkit hissed in annoyance and glared at her.

"If that were real prey you would have scared it away!" the tiny kit snapped. His brother pushed him over, though he was smaller.

"Mother said you speak with respect if you want respect yourself!" His brother only huffed and tackled him. Blossomkit rolled her eyes but purred.

 _Icekit is so sweet and well mannered. His brother on the other paw, is as annoying as a ThunderClan cat!_ She only sighed and laid down, watching the kits.

Blossomkit felt her eyelids get heavy as the sun disappeared behind the hilltop. Icekit and Lizardkit had curled up into bundles fur, snoring slightly. Suddenly a paw prodded her and she looked up to see Lynxstar. "H-Hello, Lynxstar," she stammered. Thought the WindClan leader visited the nursery frequently, she was powerful and made Blossomkit nervous. She never wanted to mess up in front of her leader.

The she-cat only purred as she gazed fondly at her sons. "Thank you for watching them. Your mother will be asking for you soon, so go to her. I will take those two to Hazelclaw," she laughed, pointing to her sleeping kits with her tail tip.

Blossomkit yawned and nodded, heading towards the nursery, her tail dragging in exhaustion. As she settled into her nest, she gazed fondly at Rosebriar's sleeping kit, a tiny sleeping scrap of fur. _Goodnight Hawkkit!_


	6. Chapter 6: Daddy's Girl

**_Chapter 6: Daddy's Girl_**

 ** _Our WindClan camp is in the old forest territories. Ya know, the one by the Thunderpath and it's pretty close to the Highstones and Fourtrees. Just making sure! And remember, Emma and I added our own touches to the camp, so don't be prickly id it's not perfect. It's unique now! Such as most WindClan cats sleep under the stars, but I have them some sort of dens. So there!_** ** _J -Majesty_**

"Blossompaw! Blossompaw! Blossompaw!" Her clan-mates yowled excitedly. The little ginger she-cat gazed at them happily, her gaze traveled to her new mentor, Maplefire, her mother and old den-mates gazing proudly at her from the nursery, and to her father. Flamedusk only twitched his tail and whispered something in Linchenfur's ear.

Maplefire tapped Blossompaw's shoulder gently. "I'm sure you have some cats to speak with, so meet me by the entrance when you're done so we can see the territory," the calico she-cat smiled. Blossompaw nodded and padded over to her mother.

Breezefeather rubbed her cheek against her daughter's, purring loudly. "I'm so, _so_ proud of you my beautiful kit," her mother purred, smiling brightly.

"T-Thank you, mother! Are you going to move into the warriors' den now?"

The black and white queen shook her head, beautiful blue eyes shining. "I'm going to stay and help Hazelclaw and Rosebriar care for their kits until the become apprentices. Then I'll move into the warrior's den," Breezefeather meowed.

Blossompaw nodded, nuzzling her mother once more before padding over to her den-mates. "Stormpaw! Fernpaw! Mintpaw!" she yowled excitedly. The older apprentices bounded over to her, smothering her in licks and purrs.

"Hi Blossom _paw_ ," Fernpaw purred, amusement sparkling in her hazel eyes.

"Yes! Can't wait to share a den with you again!" Stormpaw laughed. Suddenly his pelt fluffed up in embarrassment as Mintpaw poked him in the ribs mischievously.

Blossompaw giggled and licked his cheek. "I'm happy to be your den-mate too, Stormy," she purred. The apprentice smiled at the mention at his old kit nickname. Suddenly, she remembered that she had to see WindClan territory with Maplefire.

"I've got to see the territory with Maplefire!" she called behind her shoulder, racing to the entrance where her new mentor was waiting. "Maplefire! I'm here! C-Can we go now?" she squealed excitedly.

Maplefire laughed and nodded. "Come on little kit, time to see the best Clan territory you'll ever see," she purred. _Kit? I'm not a kit anymore!_ She pushed down that twinge of anger and smoothed her pelt. _Time to see the territory!_ The first place they visited was Outlook Rock, Blossompaw marveled at the height of the rock, fear creeping into her belly. _I hate heights, I would never be able to climb that!_

Next, they visited the old badger set, then viewed the farm, then the river, and then Fourtrees. After visiting every inch of the territory, both cats walked into WindClan camp.

"Tomorrow we'll practice hunting and running. For now, get some prey and go to sleep," she smiled. Blossompaw dipped her head gratefully and stumbled over to the prey-pile. She grabbed a shrew and sat in front of the apprentices' den. Stormpaw was grooming his pelt silently, Fernpaw was sleeping in the den, and Mintpaw was tearing into a rabbit with Blueblossom, her mentor. Blossompaw settled next to them and started to eat her shrew.

Half way through, her belly was full. "Stormpaw? Would you like to finish my shrew?" she asked. The white and silver tom nodded hungrily, gobbling down the half eaten prey in a matter of minutes. She flicked his round belly with her tail tip and licked her muzzle.

"I'll see you in the morning, Stormpaw! Goodnight Mintpaw," she mewed sleepily, padding into the apprentices' den, her eyelids heavy. As she sank into her new nest, freshly lined with heather and soft gorse. She felt a soft tail on her shoulder and looked over to see Fernpaw smiling at her softly.

"I made you a nest. I hope you like it," her friend purred.

Blossompaw gazed at the cozy apprentices' den. Gorse walls protected the den, but there was no ceiling. There was only the night sky. The floor of the den was soft grass and heather. "I love it and the den! Everything is so cool in this den," she marveled.

Fernpaw purred and yawned, curling into a furry ball. "Goodnight, Blossom _paw_."

"Goodnight, Fernpaw," she purred, soon falling asleep.

A warm breeze blew through Blossompaw's ginger fur as she, Maplefire, Blueblossom, Mintpaw, Fernpaw, and her mentor Wolfjaw padded onto the moor, fur's fluffed from the wind. "Let's hurry. I want to get out of the wind and— "

"See your kits," Fernpaw finished, smirking. Her mentor only started at her silently and exhaled slowly.

"Yes. Now can we _please_ hurry?" the tabby grumbled.

"Don't rush us, we just got here!" Maplefire snapped. "Blossompaw needs to learn the basics of hunting and how we run before training. Mintpaw, Fernpaw, and Blossompaw. Run around the nettle patch," the calico ordered softly.

Suddenly Vixenbreeze's mew cut into their conversation. "Don't prick yourself on the nettle! It'll sting!" the medicine cat warned, jaws full of herbs. Maplefire's tail twitched in annoyance but she nodded.

"Be careful. And…RUN!" Like a hare, Fernpaw and Mintpaw shot off, kicking up sand and grass. Blossompaw ran after them, heart pounding as she tried to catch her friends. _I…can't run fast enough!_

After running around the nettles twice without getting stung, Blossompaw stood next to her mentor, panting loudly. Maplefire set her tail on her apprentice's back gently and smiled softly. "You'll get faster; this was only a warm up. Now it's time to hunt." She whispered something to Blueblossom and Wolfjaw, who started to head west with their apprentice's.

"Where are they going?" Blossompaw asked, still panting slightly.

"They went to hunt westward so that we can hunt, silently, eastward without distraction. Besides, if we all hunted together, you'd most likely slow them down," her mentor said softly. Blossompaw scowled silently and growled. _I'll catch prey! Watch me!_

"Ok," she meowed, anger edging her mew. Maplefire ignored her apprentice's scorn and padded eastward.

"We'll be hunting sparrows. They like to feed on the seeds that blow onto the moor." Suddenly her mentor fell silent and crouched down, stalking towards the birds. Blossompaw watched her mentor's legs and how her muscles bunched before she leapt onto the bird, killing it swiftly.

The ginger she-cat started in amazement at Maplefire's hunting skills. "W-Wow! You're a great hunter!" she squeaked excitedly. Her mentor only smiled and dropped her prey in the grass.

"You try," the calico coaxed. Blossompaw nodded and swallowed nervously. She opened her jaws, trying to catch a scent. But instead of prey, a putrid stench filled her nose. _Oh my StarClan that's awful!_ She decided to follow the disgusting scent.

"Blossompaw? Blossompaw! Where are you going?!" Maplefire hissed.

"I-I smell something!" the ginger apprentice yowled back, slowly following the foul smell. Suddenly, she peered into a clump of heather, and stumbled back, yowling in surprise. "MAPELFIRE!" she wailed. In a matter of seconds. Her mentor was by her side; jaws open in shock.

Behind the heather laid the bloodied body of Flamedusk. "F-Father!" she cried, rushing to his side, nosing his shoulder frantically. "F-F-Father…" Blossompaw whimpered. Flamedusk only moaned as his eyes glazed over, blood pumping from his large wounds. "Flamedusk…no…"


	7. Chapter 7: Call Me Crazy

_**Chapter 7: Call Me Crazy**_

 _ **NOTHING IN THE WORL MAKES ME HAPPIER THAN THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN BY THE BEAUTIFUL, SMART, AMAZING, GORGEOUS, AWESOME GIRLY, EMMA (FOX)! EMMA I LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE A DROP DEAD AMAZING WRITER AND ONE OF THE BEST CO-WRITERS I COULD HAVE EVER ASKED FOR! AHHH! THANK YOU! It's seriously amazing guys! Thanks again Em! Withering Flowers and I are so lucky that you're my co-writer! -Maj**_

"VIXENBREEZE!" Maplefire screeched

The young she-cat, who was gathering herbs, bolted at the yowl of her Clanmate.

Blossompaw was still leaning over the bloody body of her tortoiseshell father.

"Oh my stars!" Vixenbreeze gasped "What happened?"

"A... B-badger..." Flamedusk breathed as blood trickled from his mouth

The young medicine cat seemed frozen to the spot, staring in horror at the scene.

"Aren't you going to get him some herbs?!" Blossompaw screeched, louder than she intended

"I-I d-do-"

"JUST DO IT!" The red she cat screamed

Vixenbreeze jumped at her tone and bounced to her paws, soon gone over the hill.

Flamedusk started to stir a little

"I-I'm sorry... F-for t-the way... I treated you..." He whispered "I-I don't know what happened..."

Blossompaw opened her mouth but she had nothing to say. The tip of her mentor's tail sympathetically touched her shoulder but she just looked back at the gray and ginger tom before her. His breaths were becoming shallower and shallower...

"F-Flamedusk please..." She whispered

The apprentice watched as his bright green eyes slowly clouded over, the spirit seeping out of the tortie's body, until lifelessness finally glazed his face.

"NO!" She screeched "Father! Please! Somebody do something!"

But no cat moved. Suddenly Flamedusk's face started...

 _Melting?_

Blossompaw looked around, horrified, to see all of the others' doing the same.

Suddenly their melting shapes whisked away in the breeze like pollen from a flower.

The bloodied patch of grass where her father's body laid was now bright green in the morning sun. The long strands of heather surrounding Blossompaw now showed no sign of paw prints except her own.

 _How...?_

"Blossompaw!" A voice yowled "Are you alright?"

The white pawed she-cat turned to see Maplefire and Vixenbreeze at the top of the rise.

She stayed silent, still trying to figure out what had happened.

Vixenbreeze got to her first, nosing her pelt.

"You do not appear injured." She mewed

Blossompaw just shook her head numbly.

"Then who was screeching?" Asked Maplefire, fear gripping her mew

The apprentice stayed silent, staring at the place where Flamedusk had just been.

Her mentor looked at her and then to the followed her gaze.

"Blossompaw?" She mewed "Are you okay...?"

Blossompaw shook her head vigorously.

"No!" She yowled "Flamedusk was just here! He died at my paws!"

She looked to the two others, whose faces were stricken with horror.

"A badger attacked him!" She cried "He was right here! I swear I'm not crazy!"

Maplefire just stared and Vixenbreeze stepped forward.

"Blossompaw, let's get you back to camp." She mewed softly "I need to talk to you."

"I'm not crazy!" Blossompaw squeaked

"I never said that you were." Vixenbreeze mewed

The red she-cat sighed and followed the young medicine cat home.

"Now just take these and get some rest, okay?" Vixenbreeze mewed in Blossompaw's ear

In front of her lay two small black seeds. Blossompaw slowly nodded her head.

"Tell us if you have any odd dreams." Said the brown she-cat

Blossompaw reached forward and lapped up the poppy seeds. Vixenbreeze looked content and walked to the back of the medicine cat den to speak with Treeheart. But Blossompaw's hadn't eaten the seeds, for they just rested beneath her tongue. Silently, she spit them out but curled up in the nest as though she was asleep. She heard Vixenbreeze in the back explaining to her mentor what had happened.

"Do you think it was a vision?" The she-cat whispered

"I'm not sure," Treeheart mewed "It very well could be, or simply her brain trying to cope with a cold-hearted father."

The medicine cat's words stung Blossompaw like a wasp. She didn't like cats saying those things about Flamedusk, however mean he may be.

"True, but maybe this is the way that StarClan is telling us of her destiny," Vixenbreeze mewed "I bet she'd make a great medicine cat!"

Treeheart nodded.

"I will speak to the medicine cats at the gathering tonight and then to Lynxstar." He mewed "But I believe that you should stay here with Blossompaw for now."

"Okay," Vixenbreeze mewed happily "I can't wait to have an apprentice!"

Blossompaw shivered in her nest.

 _I can't become a medicine cat!_

Blossompaw blinked open her eyes. She must have actually fallen asleep. It was night time, the full moon brightly illuminating the hollow. She padded out of the empty medicine cat den, looking at the few of her Clanmates still left in the clearing. Suddenly Vixenbreeze padded up to her.

"Have any dreams that were out of the ordinary?" She mewed

Blossompaw shook her head. Actually, she didn't remember having any dreams at all.

Vixenbreeze opened her mouth to talk, but Wolfjaw suddenly burst though the entrance.

"Flamedusk is injured!"


	8. Chapter 8: I Told You So!

**_Chapter 8: I Told You So!_**

 ** _Thanks again for writing the last chapter, Emma! I'm so happy that you're my co-writer! Enjoy this chapter y'all! –Maj_**

Blossompaw's blood froze as the icy claws of fear clenched her heart. Wolfjaw shouted his cry once again, but everyone's' words were slurred. Time seemed to stop as the terrible memory replayed over and over again in the ginger apprentice's mind. "I told you so! He's going to die!" she shrieked, racing out of camp.

Her clan-mates overpowered her as Wolfjaw led the Clan to where he claimed Flamedusk was hurt. Blossompaw's paws tore up the moor's earth as she slowed to a halt beside Vixenbreeze and Treeheart. In front of her, her father's bloody body lay mutilated and bore large law marks.

"It's true," Vixenbreeze breathed beside her, her mew small. Bloor roared in Blossompaw's ears as she neared her almost dead father.

"F-Father…" she whimpered, wincing as his glassy eyes bore into hers.

Treeheart and Vixenbreeze immediately crouched down to heal the wounded cat, only to stumble backwards in defeat. "He's StarClan's now. Flamedusk, what happened to you?" the small chestnut tom asked calmly.

"Bad-Badger!" he choked out, blood spurting from his mouth. "B-Blossompaw…" he muttered, signaling his daughter closer with his tail weakly. Blossompaw stumbled closer, her heart pounding.

"Y-Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry…f-for t-the way…I treated you…" he whispered. "I-I don't know what happened…"

"No! No, stop! You're not going to die!" she wailed. Her father only let out a stifled sob as his eyes rolled back. Blood continued to pour from his wounds and his life ebbed away. Blossompaw stood frozen, paws heavy as stone as her father died at her paws.

"I-I never said I forgive you…I…I forgive you…father," she whimpered. Suddenly Vixenbreeze's soft tail along her back in an attempt to comfort the apprentice. The ginger she-cat leaned against the young medicine cat, allowing her to guide her back to camp as Wolfjaw and Rainstep carried her father's body.

As the patrol stumbled into WindClan camp, hearts heavy with grief, the camp seemed to fall to a deadly silence. Blossompaw saw her mother pad out of nursery, her eyes wide with surprise as she gazed down at her dead ex-mate. Breezefeather sniffed and ran her paw along Flamedusk's cold pelt.

"May you have god hunting and warm sunshine in StarClan. I'll never forget you," the black and white queen mumbled, blue eyes starting to water. Graysky rubbed against her other, offering comfort and bowing her head in respect.

"Treeheart, we need to prepare his body for burial," Vixenbreeze said quietly. Her mentor nodded and walked into the elders' den.

Flamedusk's vigil felt like it lasted forever. Blossompaw was only reminded of her "dream" as her clan-mates bowed their heads in respect. Blossompaw, Breezefeather, Graysky, and Lionbite were the only cats to stay all night for the vigil, for it was longer than usual.

Breezefeather, Lionbite, and the elders carried his body to the burial ground, but Blossompaw padded into the apprentice den, her tail dragging. As she entered the den, Mintpaw, Stormpaw, and Fernpaw lowered their gazes out murmured sympathetically to her.

"Save your sympathy," she hissed. "I'm sure he's happier dead than having to deal with a disappointment daughter."

Fernpaw opened her jaws to comfort her friend, but Mintpaw poked her lightly. "Let her mourn, she'll be back to normal self soon," she murmured.

"Leave her alone you two!" Stormpaw snapped.

"I didn't do anything!" Mintpaw retorted.

"I can still hear you guys. My father is dead, but I'm not deaf!" the ginger she-cat growled, curling into a ball. _I'm not a kit! I…I-I'm...not okay…_

Blossompaw slipped into a fuzzy dream, her den-mates conversations becoming silent murmurs. Soon, starts danced in front of her, welcoming the ginger she-cat.

Suddenly, a silver speckled tail laced with starlight poked her in the flank. Blossompaw turned and gazed into the green eyes of Flamedusk. "Father…" she breathed.

"Bad daughter, evil daughter, freak daughter, _disappointment_ daughter," he taunted, eyes dark. His chants continued, echoing loudly and suffocating her.

"NO! I'm sorry! Tell me what I can do to make you love me!" she wailed. Suddenly the starry territory started to blue and fade away, as did her father's body. Soon, only his green eyes remained, taunting her with scorn. "WAIT!"

Blossompaw jolted awake, choking on a sob. Tears slid down her cheeks and her pelt fluffed up. "B-Blossompaw…?" Stormpaw groggily meowed, worry edged his voice. "Did you have a nightmare about Flamedusk?"

She nodded slowly and let out kit-like whimpers as she shook from tail to nose. "Stormpaw...he said I was a bad daughter…a disappointment daughter!" she cried.

The silver tom sighed sympathetically and padded over to her. He licked her cheek and ears, purring softly. "It was just a nightmare. Flamedusk loved you, he just never showed it. He apologized didn't he…before he…died?"

"I never said I forgive you. I had the change _twice_ and I couldn't do it," she croaked. Stormpaw's eyes glinted with confusion at the word twice, but seemed to ignore it.

"He will understand," the apprentice promised. His voice was comforting and soft, just like her mother's. Blossompaw snuggled close to his belly and closed her eyes, enjoying his soft belly fur.

"Thank you," she sniffed, mew unsteady. Stormpaw only replied by licked her ear and nuzzling closer to her. _I'm sorry, father…_

Sunlight flittered into the apprentice den as Blossompaw opened her eyes. Stormpaw was still sleeping, along with his sisters as she quietly crept from the den to the clearing.

Everyone seemed busy as the ginger apprentice walked into the camp clearing. "Blossompaw!" Lynxstar smiled, noticing her. "Glad to see up and…happier."

"I'm not happy. I do not wish to disrespect you, Lynxstar, but I am not happy. I'm not sad either. I just want to train," she sighed. The golden spotted leader nodded understandingly, but pointed towards the medicine cat den.

"Vixenbreeze wishes to see you before I let you train," the leader said. Blossompaw nodded, though she was confused.

Shrugging, she headed for the medicine cat den. Once she was there, Vixenbreeze greeted her eagerly. "Blossompaw! I've been meaning to talk to you," the medicine cat apprentice purred. Suddenly her blood froze as she remembered Vixenbreeze and Treeheart's conversation from two days ago. She wanted her to become a medicine cat.

"I've been meaning to speak to you about your dream about your father. Treeheart and I both believe that it was sign from StarClan! I think you should become my apprentice if this reoccurs so that we can understand your dreams!" she smiled.

Blossompaw shook her head. "No…I want to be a warrior," she whimpered. Vixenbreeze frowned.

"But Blossompaw…"

"No! I'm a warrior and that dream was a stupid nothing! You can't make me a medicine cat!" she yowled, racing out of medicine cat den onto the moor.

"Blossompaw!" Vixenbreeze called loudly. Blossompaw ignored her and kept running, her legs burning. _I won't become a medicine cat! No way!_


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets and Feelings

**_Chapter 9: Secrets and Feelings_**

 ** _Emma is writing the next chapter, and half this chapter will be split in Stormpaw and Blossompaw's POVs. CIAO! –Maj_**

 ** _Blossompaw:_**

The ginger WindClan apprentice felt her lungs ache as she ran away from camp. She could still hear Vixenbreeze's cries in the distance as she continued to run. _I'll never be a medicine cat! Stupid Vixenbreeze! She thinks she can just…change me life!?_ Blossompaw cursed under her breath as she slowly stopped running. Her heart was still pounding in chest as blood roared in her ears.

Suddenly she crashed onto the long, soft grass of the moor in a heap of hopelessness. "It was one dream, ONE! And it'll ruin my life forever!" she wailed, small crystal tears falling down her cheeks.

Suddenly a soft paw prodded her ribs gently. Blossompaw looked up to see Stormpaw's bright amber eyes connecting with her own silvery-blue ones. She noticed now that he was getting taller, more handsome, and muscular. She felt her heart speed up quite a bit and her eyes soften. "Hi, Stormy…" she mumbled.

"Hey Blossompaw," he murmured. His pelt prickled with unease and his paws nervously shuffled in the grass. _Why is he nervous? Is it…me? Does he think I'm a psycho freak? No…he doesn't know about me dream._

"I'm sorry, I understand that I'm nervous…but…" suddenly he let out a wail and his eyes started to water. "You _can't_ become a medicine cat apprentice! Please!" Stormpaw cried. Blossompaw flinched, sitting on her haunches.

"Stormpaw…I don't _want_ to! Vixenbreeze suggested it because of…reasons," she sighed. The silver and white tom tilted his head in confusion but nodded, sighing with relief.

"I won't ask you why Vixenbreeze asked you, but I will tell you that I'm happy you don't want to become a medicine cat!"

"Yes, thank you," she smiled, her mood brightening. There was an awkward silence while the two apprentices shared nervous glances. Blossompaw felt her heart race as their eyes connected. _Do I…have a crush on Stormpaw…? No…maybe…yes?_

She shook her head as if she had just emerged from water. Sensing the uneasy awkwardness of the situation, Stormpaw tackled her and hooked his paws under her back, rolling around the grass with her.

"Stormpaw!" she shrieked, purring loudly. The apprentice's only response was a purr as he leapt farther away from her and started to throw clumps of moor grass at her.

"Stop it!" she squealed. Blossompaw ran over to him, rammed into him in the shoulder, and pummeled him with unsheathed claws. "Take this, Stormy!" She yowled playfully, her eyes lighting up with amusement.

Suddenly their eyes connected again and her heart felt that ping.

"Come on, let's catch some prey. Maybe we can even make it back in time for Lizardkit and Icekit's apprentice ceremony! Rainstep will claw my ear off if I miss an _important Clan ceremony_ ," he snickered. Rainstep was Stormpaw's mentor, and she was _strict_.

 ** _Stormpaw:_**

As he and Blossompaw raced across the moor pursuing a rabbit, Stormpaw smiled. "Go Blossompaw!" he yowled. The ginger she-cat leapt onto the rabbit and sunk her fangs it's neck, killing it swiftly. He beamed at her catch and smiled.

"Wow! Good job!"

Thanks," she whispered happily. "I've never caught a rabbit on my own—err I mean without Maplefire," she purred. He flicked her with his tail tip and sniffed the freshly killed rabbit.

"It smells amazing! Come on, let's get it back to camp and then eat it after the ceremony!" he smiled. Blossompaw grabbed the fresh prey with the help of Stormpaw and lugged it back to camp.

"Lizardpaw! Icepaw!" The WindClan cats yowled excitedly. Marigoldfall, Lizardpaw's mentor, and Blazewhisker, Icepaw's mentor, beamed at Lynxstar as she chanted her sons' apprenticeship. Hazelclaw walked up to the new apprentices and licked their ears affectionately, wrapping her tail with Lynxstar's.

"I'll miss you guys, Stormpaw heard Hawkkit pout. Lizardpaw touched his nose to her ear and purred.

"You'll be in the apprentice den in no time!" he smiled.

Mintpaw, who was standing next to her brother, rolled her eyes. "Yay. More cats in the den. It'll be so crowded in there!" she whined. He pushed her over and snickered.

"I'll be nice to have new den-mates! Besides, Lizardpaw and Icepaw are fun!" he purred. His sister only rolled her eyes and padded over to the fresh-kill pile.

Shaking out his pelt, Stormpaw followed his sister and picked up a fat finch and and padded over towards Fernpaw and Blossompaw. "Hey guys, want to share?" Both she-cat nodded as he tore off a chunk of the bird and tossed it to them.

As he chewed on the yummy meat, he felt Fernpaw cast a glance at Stormpaw to Blossompaw. "So…" the golden and black she-cat coughed. "Blossompaw! Are you doing ok…after…Flamedusk's death?"

Stormpaw felt his spine tingle as he saw his friend's look of shock. "Oh. Yes, yes I'm totally fine. To be honest, it slipped my mind," she murmured, taking another bite of the finch.

"Good, I'm glad you're chipper again!" Fernpaw smiled brightly.

"Yeah," the ginger apprentice agreed. "Everything is great…"

Stormpaw narrowed his eyes into amber slits as his gaze bore into Blossompaw's. She was hiding something. And he was going to get to the bottom of it.

 ** _Blossompaw:_**

 _He's staring at me: I know he is. I need to get out of here!_ "E-Excuse me, she meowed shakily. "I need to go for a run, maybe hunt a little."

"Blossompaw…" Stormpaw looked at her questioningly.

"I just need to go for a run! I'll catch some prey for the elders why I'm there!" she snapped, walking out of camp at a fast rate. As soon as her snowy paws touched moor earth, she took out running.

 ** _I'm sorry! This is chapter 9, but we forgot to publish it! SOOORRRRRYYYY! DX_**


	10. Chapter 10: Shut Up!

**_Chapter 10: Shut Up!_**

 ** _Hi friends! Hope y'all are having a good week/month/day/hour/second…etc. This chapter was written by the lovely Emma! :D YAY!_** ** _– Maj and Fox_**

Blossompaw padded lightly through the golden moor grass, her mouth open, tasting the air. A clump of heather softly rustled a couple fox-lengths away.

 _A thrush._

The dark red apprentice took off running towards it. As she neared, pushing on her haunches, Blossompaw leapt into the air. Instead of landing on the bird, a heavy mass crashed into her, midair. She fell back as the thrush flew away, the breath knocked out of her.

"Blossompaw!"

A gray and white figure then stood over her.

"Blossompaw!" He cawed "I'm so, so sorry!"

"Stormpaw!" The ginger she-cat snapped "I almost had that!"

Blossompaw then rolled over and sobbed.

"I need all the proof than I can get that I'm meant to be a warrior!" She cried

Stormpaw sighed and laid next to her.

"I'm sorry Blossompaw," He whispered in her ear as he touched it with his nose "I really am."

The ginger cat just scowled. Why wouldn't he leave her alone?

She swung her head around and her skull collided with his muzzle. Stormpaw stumbled backwards.

"Leave me alone!" She screeched "Quit acting like everything's going to be okay!"

The silver spotted tom had his paw over his nose, a hurt look in his eyes.

"Flamedusk is dead!" Blossompaw cried "And the whole Clan wants me to chew up leaves and pull ticks until I die! Everything is not okay!"

"Blossompaw, I know it isn't," he said hoarsely "But I was hoping that I could comfort you in some way possible. And, we _are_ going to be warriors before long... "

He stopped and just looked hopefully at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She hissed

Stormpaw winced slightly. He then turned and hung his head as he sighed.

"Blossompaw..." He whispered, seeming lost for words "I really like you... I just thought... Well... Maybe I could help you? It's really hard for me to see you like this..."

"It's really hard to _feel_ like this too." She grumbled

Stormpaw scrunched up his face. His eyes were full of so many different emotions.

"What are you hiding?" He blurted out "Why are you being so secretive?"

Blossompaw's eyes widened.

"What?" She hissed

Stormpaw looked horrified, but he opened his mouth to speak. Before he could utter a mew, the noise of a coming patrol rang through the air. Blossompaw looked at Stormpaw and started off down the hill.

"I'm going to camp." She growled

She left the gray and white apprentice staring after her, the golden-pink heather swaying softly around him.


	11. Chapter 11: The Gathering

**_Chapter 11: The Gathering_**

 ** _HI! Just another reminder that we accept OCs and ideas for plot, even though not all ideas will make it, they're all appreciated! :3 –Majesty and Fox_**

Blossompaw grumbled to herself as she watched Lizardpaw try to impress the newly apprenticed Hawkpaw, though the young she-cat's attention was to Icepaw. Stonecloud, Hawkpaw's mentor tapped her shoulder and ushered her towards the exit. "Bye Icepaw," the mottled brown she-cat purred. The cream and white tabby apprentice only shrugged and walked towards Mintpaw.

"Bye Hawkpaw!" Lizardpaw said sweetly. The she-cat smiled and whisked her tail in acknowledgment and walked away with her mentor. Blossompaw frowned slight and tried to fall asleep, curling into a ball to ignore the annoying younger apprentice.

Suddenly a paw prodded her ribs. She cracked open one icy-blue eye and smiled slightly. Fernpaw sat hunched in front of her, grinning brightly. "Hi friend!"

"Hello, Fernpaw," she murmured. "You're my best friend, but please go. I'm tired and annoyed with everyone. I need to sleep." Fernpaw sighed and nodded.

"You're about as fun as a dead rabbit right now," Fernpaw mumbled, loud enough for her to hear.

Feeling suddenly energetic and wanting to prove that she wasn't boring, Blossompaw leapt for her nest and collided into her friend, rolling around in the dirt. "Blossompaw!" she giggled, fighting back with her claws unsheathed.

"I told you I'm not un-fun!" she growled playfully, biting Fernpaw's black tipped ear.

"Fine, fine! You're fun!" the black and golden apprentice squealed. Blossompaw purred and jumped off her friend. She bent down and groomed her messy belly fur, purring loudly.

"Can I ask you something serious?" Fernpaw mewed. She nodded, hesitation creeping in her belly. Fernpaw shuffled her paws nervously and sniffed a few times. "Do…do you…like my brother?"

Blossompaw tensed, her fur fluffing up in surprise. "W-What?! Of course not, he's one of my best friends!" she yowled indigently. _Am I lying to her? Do I actually like Stormpaw?!_ "No…" she replied again, this time calmly.

"Ok," Fernpaw shrugged. "I was just wondering because Mintpaw thinks you're infatuated with him."

"Thanks ridiculous!" she giggled, her heart beating faster. Suddenly Lynxstar yowled loudly.

"WindClan! Tonight is the night of a gathering! Blossompaw, Mintpaw, Lizardpaw, Icepaw, Hawkpaw, Rainstep, Vixenbreeze, Dogfoot, Graysky, Wolfjaw, Hazelclaw, Lionbite, Blueblossom, Marigoldfall, Maplefire, Blazewhisker, Stonecloud, and Breezefeather are coming," the golden spotted she-cat meowed.

As everyone padded out of camp, Blossompaw watched Lynxstar intertwine her tail with Hazelclaw, making her smile. "Hello my little blossom," Breezefeather purred, licking her daughter's cheek.

"Mother!" she squeaked happily.

"You haven't visited me in a bit! How are you coping…with the loss?"

"I'm fine," she lied. Talking about her father's death wasn't important at the moment. All that mattered was that she had her mother.

As her clan-mates settled next The Shadowclan cats, Blossompaw sat between her mother and Mintpaw. This wasn't her first gathering, but being around the other Clans still gave her butterflies. "That ThunderClan apprentice, Littlepaw, is pretty handsome," Mintpaw snickered, making Icepaw, who was nearby, tense.

"Mintpaw! Don't be silly," she giggled, rubbing her cheek against her friend's. Suddenly Fallowstar yowled, signifying that the gathering was about to begin.

"ThunderClan is doing fine," the tiny cream ThunderClan leader mewed. "We are preparing for leaf-bare, but hunting has been good. We sadly lost Bramble-ears due to old age, but on a happy note, Firekit and Tinykit have become apprentices!"

"Firepaw! Tinypaw!" cats chanted from all the Clans. Fallowstar dipped her head respectfully, letting Spiderstar of RiverClan speak.

"RiverClan is doing very well. The river hasn't started to freeze yet, and our prey-pile is full." He announced, his dark amber eyes ominous.

"A tom of little words," Mintpaw whispered, giggling at her own joke. Blossompaw rolled her eyes but purred. Suddenly a flash of light made her stagger and wince. _What in StarClan's name was that?_ No one else seemed to notice the light that kept flashing. She started to breathe heavily and feel dizzy.

"What's wrong?" Breezefeather asked concerned.

"Stop being fussy!" Stonecloud snapped.

"I'm fine!" Blossompaw assured them, earning a glare from Stonecloud before he turned his attention back to Flowerstar talking about how great ShadowClan was doing. Finally, the light seemed to stop flashing as Lynxstar spoke up.

"Hawkpaw, Lizardpaw, and Icepaw are our newest apprentices." Cats cheered for them before listening to Lynxstar once again. After the leaders finished speaking, the Clan cats gathered around in small groups and gossiped.

 _That light was so strange and my head still hurts!_

Blossompaw, still confused, sat with Mintpaw, Vixenbreeze, and two ShadowClan cats named Firefoot and the deputy Jaysong. Vixenbreeze seemed to be staring at Firefoot strangely…almost…affectionately. The ginger spotted snowy tom seemed to also cast the WindClan medicince cat sweet glances, ignoring Jaysong's bragging.

 _Maybe they're good friends_. She though, pushing down suspicion. Vixenbreeze was nothing but a loyal medicince cat…who Blossompaw hated at the moment. Suddenly a faded light took over her vision.

Blossompaw was suddenly on the moor. "Hello? What's going on?" A river bubbled nearby a bloody scene. Graysky let out a piercing yowl full of grief and heartbreak.

"My daughter!" She wailed into the sky. "NO!" Blossompaw's heart stopped, blood roaring in her ears, pushing past Graysky, Lionbite, Stormpaw, and Rainstep to see what was going on. Just as she was about to see, the vision ended.

"NO!" She screeched, making Vixenbreeze, Mintpaw, and the ShadowClan cats jump out of their fur.

"Blossompaw! What's wrong?!" Vixenbreeze cried. The deep ginger apprentice shook like heather in the wind, heart pounding.

"I-I…I…" she had no words for how scared she was. It had happened again. Another "dream" about death. Vixenbreeze seemed just as nervous, but before she could speak, Lynxstar started to lead WindClan home.

 _What's going on with me?!_


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbye My Daughter

**_Chapter 12: Goodbye My Daughter_**

 ** _BWAHAHAHA! *Actually crying after writing this* -Maj and Fox_**

Blossompaw let out a sharp gasp as if in pain and tried run ahead of her Clan, but Rainstep grabbed her scruff and pulled her back. "Rainstep no! I-I need to speak with Treeheart," she wailed.

Suddenly Vixenbreeze appeared behind the WindClan deputy. "Let her be, I'll go with her." The silver tabby scoffed and swiped her dark blue-gray tail as she let Blossompaw go. The ginger she-cat flashed the young medicine cat a grateful glance and started to run towards camp, Vixenbreeze on her heels.

As the two she-cats bolted towards camp, Vixenbreeze kept flashing her glances. "You…need to tell us what's wrong," the medicince cat puffed as she and Blossompaw entered the medicince cat den. Treeheart bristled, frightened by the appearance of his apprentice and Blossompaw.

"What's going on?!" he yowled.

"I-I had a dream…someone died again. It was one of Graysky's daughters!" she cried. Vixenbreeze gasped and Treeheart widened his amber eyes.

"I-I…StarClan didn't tell us anything!" Vixenbreeze exclaimed. Her mentor swished his tail, a cloud of dust forming.

"I knew it, I knew it!" The chestnut tom hissed. "StarClan has given me many visions of dead flowers, but I never knew what it meant! But it all makes sense now! You're not meant to _be_ a medicince cat, you're meant to _help_ us medicine cats! _You_ are the dead flowers! _Blossom_ paw! This is your second vision! It must mean you foreshadow death!"

Blossompaw froze. "I-I…D-Do I belong in the…D-Dark Forest?" she whimpered. "A-Am I…evil?!"

He rested a tail on her back. "No," he said gently. "You are a gift, little Blossompaw. You are a true, magnificent gift."

Vixenbreeze stayed silent, but finally smiled sadly. "I-I…I'm so _so_ sorry you had to go through this, Blossompaw. And I don't think these dreams will go away…but I would like to take you to the Moonstone so you can speak to StarClan at full moon.

"B-But someone is going to die! I don't know when, but I heard Graysky wail for her daughter! Someone is going to die!" she yowled loudly, utter fear lacing her voice.

Suddenly there was a shrill yip and a bunch of yowls. _It sounds like a fox!_ Blossompaw bolted out of the medicine cat den and out of camp. Outside, her Clan was fighting two foxes, both savage and snarling at the WindClan cats.

Instantly, she leapt into the fight next to Maplefire, swatting at the fox's muzzle. She hadn't had much fighting training, let alone fox fighting, but _had_ to fight and defend her Clan. "Blossompaw run! I can't let you get hurt!" her mentor screeched, swiping her sharp claws at the fox's eyes.

"NO! I will fight for my Clan!" Blossompaw suddenly turned tail as she heard a shriek, but as soon as she did, the fox snapped at her tail. She let out a blood curdling shriek and tried to escape the grasp of the savage predator tearing at her ginger snowy tipped tail. Maplefire clawed its snout, desperate for it to let her apprentice go, when suddenly the fox staggered, yelping loudly.

Blossompaw finally released her tail with a tear to see Stormpaw ram his head into the fox's flank. The silver and white tom snarled and leapt in front of Blossompaw to protect her. Blood roared in her ears as the fight continued for a few more minutes until the beasts turned tail and ran away.

She looked around, blood trickling from a cut on her forehead and her tail aching. Stormpaw pressed against her, panting loudly. "I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered in her ear, breathing heavily.

"Thank you," she breathed back, pressing closer to him. Suddenly a yowl, _the yowl,_ pierced through the air. Blossompaw snapped her head back to see Graysky's face stricken with horror as she leaned over…Mintpaw… "No…" Blossompaw quivered, limping over to the fallen she-cat.

Graysky shook violently as Vixenbreeze and Treeheart rushed over to treat the silver tabby. A large gaping wound was bleeding heavily on her neck as Mintpaw's glassy eyes started at the blood-run sky, the sun starting to rise.

After what seemed like an eternity, Treeheart turned to face Mintpaw's mother, now flanked by Lionbite, Fernpaw, and Stormpaw. "I-I'm so sorry…sh-she's gone," the medicince cat tom meowed silently, bowing his head.

Lionbite instantly buried his muzzle into his dead daughter's bloodied scruff, her fur stifling his sobs. "No…NO! FIX HER! SH-SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! SHE'S TOO YOUNG!" Graysky wailed. "My beautiful daughter! NO!" The dappled pale gray she-cat rose her muzzle into the air and howled for pure pain. "StarClan why must you take her from me?!" The warrior let out many sobs before falling next to her mate and crying over her daughter.

Blossompaw headed towards Fernpaw and cried with her. "M-Mintpaw…no," the black and golden apprentice whimpered. Stormpaw wrapped his tail around Fernpaw's as his tear filled gaze stayed on his Mintpaw's body.

"I-I'm sorry…I could have stopped it. I know I could have," Blossompaw mumbled to herself, tears falling down her muzzle into the blood stained moor grass. Soon Lionbite and his family carried Mintpaw back to camp, where the medicince cats and elders cleaned and body for vigil.

Blossompaw, and the rest of the Clan had stayed up all day for the vigil before burying her, Graysky crashing to the ground in a fit of grief. Treeheart had to give her thyme for the shock and poppy seeds so she's be able to sleep.

After the burial, Blossompaw stumbled into the apprentice den, memories of her fallen friend relapsing in her mind. Graysky and Lionbite had taken bits and pieces of Mintpaw nest and added them to their and their kits' own nests. Her scent still lingered in the den.

As she crawled into her own next, Blossompaw heard Icepaw sniffle, a rare occurrence. "I-Icepaw?" The already huge cream and white tom froze before meeting her gaze. "I miss her too," she mewed gently.

"I liked her, Blossompaw. She was a great friend," the apprentice whimpered. "I wanted to be mates with one day…" Blossompaw looked at him sadly, Though the tom was too young to make hopes like that already, she understood.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before curling up into a dreamless sleep. _I'm so sorry, Mintpaw._


	13. Chapter 13: How Can You Forget Her?

**_Chapter 13: How Can You Forget Her?_**

 ** _Thank you everyone for your positive feedback, it really makes us smile! And thank you Silverdream101 for your OC submit! We'll use Silverkit very soon! :D –Maj and Fox_**

It's been weeks since Mintpaw's death, and Blossompaw was still grieving. Training had been hard, and Maplefire was trying to hide her annoyance each time.

Blossompaw was sitting near the apprentices' den by the time her mentor walked up to her, an irritated smirk on her calico face. "Come on, enough moping. It's time to practice some battle moves. You're been an apprentice for almost four moons, and you've already almost wasted one this moon. Tell the younger three apprentices to join you," the calico ordered sternly.

Blossompaw nodded frantically, afraid to disobey Maplefire. "Hawkpaw, Lizardpaw, Icepaw! You're coming to the training hollow with me!" the ginger she-cat called out. Soon, Hawkpaw and the two toms, already bigger than Blossompaw despite their age, bounded out of the apprentices' den.

"Hello, Blossompaw!" Hawkpaw smiled. She returned the smile and walked out camp with them. Suddenly Blossompaw felt a tail wrap around her shoulders. She looked up to see Icepaw's piercing blue eyes and dazzling smirk. The cream and white tom was already quite muscular and tall and was growing into a handsome warrior.

"Oh-oh hi, Icepaw," she stammered. He chuckled and licked her ear, making Blossompaw's skin sizzle beneath her long ginger pelt.

"See you at the training hollow." He then turned his attention to his brother. "Race you there!" Then the two apprentices dashed off towards their mentors, leaving her with Hawkpaw.

The molten brown she-cat narrowed her eyes into amber slits as she glared at Blossompaw. "What?" Blossompaw asked, uncomfortable with the she-cat sudden change of mood. Hawkpaw didn't say a word until they were at the training hollow.

"We'll be working on a hooking your opponent's pelt and dragging them down even if they are above you," Maplefire said with a flick of her long tail. "Stonecloud and I will demonstrate." They got into a fighting stance and then Stonecloud leapt onto her. Maplefire then hooked her paws into the dappled gray tom's shoulder blades, flipping on top of him.

"Well done," Blazewhisker praised, Marigoldfall nodding in agreement. "Now…Lizardpaw and Icepaw practice and Blossompaw and Hawkpaw practice. We'll be there to monitor you and make sure you're not hurting each other."

With that said, the apprentices divided and faced each other. Blossompaw pretended to snarl at her opponent, only to met by a menacing hiss. Hawkpaw leapt for her, growling deeply and swung at Blossompaw, narrowly missing her whiskers. "Hey! Claws _sheathed!_ " She hissed.

The brown she-cat cocked her head clueless and lunged again, this time landing on the ginger she-cat. "Icepaw likes _me_ , not _you_!" she spat. Enraged by her assumption, Blossompaw hooked her paws into the younger she-cat's shoulder blades and flipped her over.

" _I_ don't like him! He's my friend!" she fired back. "Even if I did, you should open your eyes and see that Lizardpaw is _obviously_ trying to get your attention, dumb rabbit-brain!" Hawkpaw widened her eyes into huge amber moons.

"I-I'm sorry," she squeaked, wriggling away from Blossompaw's grasp. The ginger she-cat nodded and twitched her white tipped ears. _Never get on her bad side!_

After a while of training, the mentors and apprentices left the training hollow after a quick hunt and walked into camp. Blossompaw had caught a thrush with Icepaw and Stonecloud caught a rabbit with the help of Lizardpaw and Marigoldfall.

Blossompaw dropped off her thrush at the fresh-kill pile and stumbled over to the nursery, her muscles suddenly aching from the busy day. Her mother sat with Graysky, who was still recovering from her daughter's death. "Hello mama," she purred, rubbing her cheek against Breezefeather's

"My little flower," her mother purred, wrapping her tail with Graysky's. "We were just discussing that we believe that—" Suddenly Lynxstar's yowl cut them off.

"Already the full moon rises," the golden leader stated. "This night we will remember Mintpaw, the young she-cat that we tragically lost this night a moon ago. May she rest peacefully in StarClan." Graysky sniffled beside her, leaning on Breezefeather for support.

As Lynxstar started to list off the cats she was taking, Blossompaw realized two things: She wasn't going to the Gathering, and that her dreams occurred during the full moon. _I need to speak with Vixenbreeze! I know she's staying this full moon!_

As many WindClan cats followed Lynxstar out of camp, Blossompaw snuck into the medicince cat den. Inside, Vixenbreeze was snoozing lightly, Carefully, Blossompaw poked her flank until she woke up. "B-Blossompaw? What's going on?" the medicine cat mumbled.

"I-It's full moon…"

"I'm well aware of the state of the moon…" Suddenly her green eyes widened. "You might dream tonight…"

"I know!" Blossompaw cried. _Last half moon, Vixenbreeze and Treeheart told me that StarClan said my dreams were for a reason, and that every full moon I might have one._ "I-I-I don't want to dream! I hate this!" she wailed.

Vixenbreeze stroked her back with her tail. "It'll be ok…StarClan told us that you _might_ dream every full moon, it doesn't mean you'll dream all the time! But…if you do, you'll need to tell me and Treeheart _every_ detail. I believe StarClan gifted you this power so we can save the ones who are not yet destined to join our ancestors yet."

Blossompaw started at her baffled. It was too much information to take in. "T-then I won't sleep tonight…"

"No! What if we miss something important!" The gingery brown she-cat hissed. Blossompaw flinched and let out a tiny whine.

"I-I'm just scared…w-what it's…" She stopped herself, slowly walking out of the den. "I'll talk to you if I dream."

Later that night while the camp was still peaceful, Blossompaw snuck into her nest and laid down. Lizardpaw and Icepaw were the only apprentices to stay, but were already asleep. _I would give anything to have my mother laying here with me, but she went to the Gathering…_

Soon, Blossompaw slipped into a slow and peaceful dream. She looked around her surrounds. _Nothing scary, no yowls, no blood…I'm not having "the dreams!"_ Blossompaw let out a shaky breath and walked up the moor, her paws enjoying the soft grass.

To her left, Hawkpaw was longing in the heather with Lizardpaw and Blazewhisker was chatting with Rainstep. To her right, Fernpaw and Stormpaw were wrestling…but something was off. _Everyone looks a little older._ Rainstep and Blazewhisker were the same, but Hawkpaw looked prettier and her still fluffy fur looked a little smoother. Lizardpaw had grown a little taller. But…Fernpaw and Stormpaw were the true difference.

Fernpaw's form was slenderer and her fur neatly groomed before she and her brother continued to tussle. Stormpaw's shoulder had also gotten broader and new muscles were visible through his healthy fur. His eyes also had a vibrant gleam to them.

Blossompaw then looked down at herself, shocked at the results. Her fur was longer, her form and legs were longer, and she looked more agile. _Everyone is older…we must be warriors!_

She lifted up her tail happily and bounded over to "dream" Stormpaw and Fernpaw. "I wonder what our names will be," she purred to herself, surprised to find her gaze glued on Stormpaw. He looked even more attractive.

Suddenly the wind seemed to get colder, and her heart started to pound in her chest. Stormpaw and Fernpaw didn't notice that they were nearing the bubbling river as they wrestled.

"WAIT!" Blossompaw shrieked. Too late… the two dream cats fell into the river with a cry, their heads disappearing under the water. "No!" Blossompaw ran to the river, only to pushed back by Blazewhisker and a she-cat she couldn't see before she jumped into the river after them. _This is a dream! It's the full moon dream!_


	14. Chapter 14: Another Goodbye

**_Chapter 14: Another Goodbye…_**

 ** _*Sad crying noises_** ** _* (And again, thank you again for your reviews! And yay, we've already hit 1500+ views!) :3 –Majesty and Fox_**

 **~1 moon later~**

"Blossomfrost! Stormfeather! Fernheart!" the cats of WindClan cheered. Blossomfrost frost smiled brightly at her clan-mates praise, forgetting her dream for a few precious moments.

"We're warriors," newly named Fernheart whispered happily. Blossomfrost watched her friend whisper a silent prayer to StarClan, most likely about Mintpaw. She wrapped her tail around Fernheart's golden and black tail supportively.

"I miss her too," she smiled softly. Fernheart nodded, leaning on Blossomfrost's shoulder. _StarClan let me protect her and Stormfeather._

During their silent vigil, Fernheart fell asleep, leaving Blossomfrost alone with Stormfeather. She shivered a cold breeze ruffled her ginger fur. "It is pretty cold tonight," he commented, pulling her close to his flank.

Blossomfrost purred softly and snuggled into his warm, soft fur. Her heart stared to race when he licked her cheek, a purr rumbling in his throat. "Thanks Stormy," she whispered genuinely.

"You're welcome," he smiled, wrapping his tail around hers. "Now be quiet, let's get this vigil over with already."

Slowly, Blossomfrost rose to her paws. _Did I fall asleep? And why am I in the warriors' den?_ She looked over to where Stormfeather sat grooming his fur, awake and alert.

"Why am I in here?" she mumbled, rubbing her muzzle with a white paw.

"After the vigil, you were so tired that Fernheart and I lead you in here to rest. The dawn patrol already left too, and Fernheart groggily joined," he laughed.

"Thank you, Stormfeather. And thank you for the nest!"

"Oh! I didn't make it. Hawkpaw did. She made mine and Fernheart's too," he smiled, waving his silver and white tail.

"I'll have to thank her later," Blossomfrost smiled, walking out of the warriors' den where Fernheart sat with Breezefeather and Graysky.

"Hello mother," she purred, rubbing her cheek against Breezefeather's.

"Blossomfrost," Breezefeather purred. "Come on, walk with me," she said gently.

"O-ok! I'll see you later," Blossomfrost whispered to Fernheart, who nodded and resumed talking to Graysky.

As the two she-cat's walked up the moor's hillside, the grass shining with frost, Blossomfrost realized how similar her and her mother's features were. Both she Breezefeather shared a slender and lithe body, large eyes, and a pink nose. Her mother was beautiful.

"Blossomfrost," her mother meowed. "I wanted to tell you that I've been thinking about joining the elders' den."

Blossomfrost frost, flabbergasted. "Mother! You're not old at all!"

"I-I know but…I'm not much use to our Clan anymore. I mean, I'm not even a warrior…"

"Mother. You would never admit to being useless, which you aren't—" Blossomfrost's sentence was cut off by Breezefeather's coughing fit. Realization finally set in as her mother wheezed. "Y-You're sick…aren't you?"

"I-I'm sorry for not telling you earlier… I-I…" she continued to cough, hunching her body and shaking.

"Come on, let's go to the river and get you a drink," Blossomfrost whispered, her mew thick with sadness. She wrapped her tail with Breezefeather's and let her to the river.

Once the arrived at the river, trying to stay out of Blazewhisker and his patrol's way, Blossomfrost sat next to her mother as she drank. _She's sick. S-She's actually…sick…_

After Breezefeather drank her fill, she turned to face her daughter. "You don't have to speak," Blossomfrost whispered. "I'm sorry that you're sick…"

"Hush, my love. I've many years to come, and hopefully longer years with the elders." Breezefeather let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. Blossomfrost turned her attention to where Blazewhisker was chatting with Rainstep, Fernheart, and Stormfeather, but the two new warriors seemed to be ignoring the older warriors while Hawkpaw and Lizardpaw were lost in their own conversations.

 _It's the same cats…by the river…NO!_ "Mother, give me one moment please," she whispered hurriedly, rushing over to where her two friends started to wrestle.

"G-Guys! S-Stop please!" she wailed, starting to run towards her friends. Rainstep cast her a strange glance but continued to talk with Blazewhisker.

Stormfeather and Fernheart continued to play, nearing the river more and more. "Stop!" she cried, slipping on her own paws the faster she ran. Suddenly Fernheart let out a shriek as she and her brother slipped and fell into the bubbling river.

"NO!" Blossomfrost screeched, leaping into the air and landing river's edge. "STORMFEATHER! FERNHEART!" She was about to jump into the river when a pair of jaws pulled her back. "Rainstep no! They're going to drown!" she wailed.

Suddenly a splash soaked her fur, making her shiver. _Who jumped in?!_ Blinking away the freezing water droplets, she saw her mother's black and white fur in the river, swimming towards the struggling warriors.

"BREEZEFEATHER NO!" Blossomfrost tore herself away Rainstep and followed the river edge, fear clenching her heart as blood roared in her ears. "Mother!"

Suddenly she saw Stormfeather and Fernheart crawl away from the river, shaking violently. They were alive…but where was Breezefeather. "Where's my mother?!" Blossomfrost cried.

Fernheart whimpered and shook harder. Letting out a yowl of fear and anger, Blossomfrost searched the river for her mother.

Her stomach flipped when she saw Breezefeather's pelt bob up once before disappearing again under the freezing river. Without a doubt in her mind, she leapt into the river, gasping at the river's freezing sting. She gripped her mother's pelt and started to pull her towards the shore, her legs starting to give up.

Blazewhisker and Rainstep helped hoist her and Breezefeather's unconscious body out of the water. Once they were on the ground, Blossomfrost immediately licked her mother's fur. "W-wake up, mother! You're fine! You saved them and you're a true hero! PLEASE!"

Breezefeather's fur was soaked to the skin and her moth hung open. A tine line of blood seeped from her left ear as her flank trembled before it stopped moving. "Blossomfrost, help me carry her body back to camp," Blazewhisker commented quietly.

She shuddered and nodded, grasping her mother's scruff. _She's alive. She's alive. SHE'S FINE!_ Stormfeather helped carry her, despite his shivering. Rainstep and the apprentices helped lead Fernheart back to camp, but Blossomfrost remained silent, convincing herself Breezefeather was fine.

Blossomfrost stood, frozen as a stone as the elders prepared her mother's body for vigil. She couldn't believe it. Her mother, her only kin left, was dead. Treeheart said it was the freezing water that killed her. The shock had killed her, and her sickness didn't help.

 _She had saved two lives. She knew she was going to die from a sickness and she jumped into the river to save Stormfeather and Fernheart._

Suddenly Vixenbreeze wrapped her tail around Blossomfrost and rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry," the medicine cat whispered, sniffling slightly.

She hardly heard the she-cat. All Blossomfrost could heart was her own broken heart beating and a shrill buzzing.

Once the elders cleaned and readied her body, the vigil started. Graysky let out a wail and cursed StarClan for taking another WindClan life, but Blossomfrost remained frozen.

After the incredibly long and painful vigil, Blossomfrost helped bury her mother. She remembered to drop a flower in Breezefeather's grave before stumbling into the warriors' den and crashing into her nest.

She let out muffled sobs, cursing herself for not saving her. _I had the dream. Stormfeather and Fernheart are alive, but I could have jumped in first and saved my mother. I'm a murder._

 ** _If it makes sense, Breezefeather helped lead Stormy and Fernheart to the shore, which saved them. But the cold and shock killed her. We will be mourning. :'(_**


	15. Chapter 15: Thank You

**_Chapter 15: Thank You_**

 ** _Thank you so so much guys! We've already his 2000 reads on this story on FanFiction and I'm so happy! And yeah, I'm still still grieving for Breezefeather because I feel awful for killing her. And Emma will be writing the next chapter, I've just been writing these last few chapters because Em has been busy... SOOOO BYEE! –Majesty and Emma_**

It'd been two nights since Breezefeather had died. The dirt in her grave was still churned from the paws of her clan-mates. Every time her gaze drifted to the burial grounds on patrol, a wave of sadness washed Blossomfrost, making her flank shiver from the sob she was holding in.

Lynxstar had recently been asking her if she'd like to take a break from patrols and allow her grieve and take a few days off, but Blossomfrost refused. She just wanted to go on with her life and act like nothing happened…but it was hard to forget someone when everything reminds you have them.

She let out a sigh and quickened her pace to catch up with the dawn patrol. After hunting on the cold sunlit moor and only catching a scrawny rabbit and tiny sparrow, the patrol padded back to camp with frozen paws and fluffed out fur.

After dropped off the fresh kill at the prey-pile, Blossomfrost padded over to where Fernheart sat Icepaw, purring loudly. "Hello apprentice," she meowed dryly. "You're a nice tom and all, but scurry off. I would like to talk with my best friend," she added lightly.

The tall cream and white tom rolled his eyes and stalked away. "That was unnecessary, Blossomfrost." Fernheart laughed and rolled onto her back, smiling at the ginger she-cat innocently.

"Don't you think you could hide your huge crush on Icepaw a little better?" she chuckled, crashing down next to her friend. Fernheart's presence always brought her out of a bad mood, making her forget about her mother in the good way. Breezefeather would have wanted her to live on and enjoy her life. Little did her mother know how much weight she carried on her shoulders.

Fernheart suddenly prodded her in the ribs, playful annoyance sparking in her hazel gaze. "You didn't hear a word I said. Shocking. ANYWAY! As I said, I said I do like Icepaw…as a friend! Sure he's handsome and brave, but he's younger than me—" Blossomfrost placed her tail over her friend's mouth to quiet her.

"Shush, you don't need to explain yourself to me, silly," she purred, rubbing her body along Fernheart's and walking over towards Stormfeather, who sat with Lionbite near the elder's den.

"Father, enough," the silver and white tom laughed, flicking his father's cheek with his tail. Blossomfrost immediately felt a rush of affection for the tom, making her heart beat faster and her ear tips heat up.

Stormfeather shot her glance and flicked his ears towards the exit, signaling for her to go outside and wait for him. Following his orders, Blossomfrost padded hurriedly out of camp to the chilly winded moor, waiting patiently for the tom.

A few heartbeats later, he emerged from camp and ran to her. Interlocking his tail with hers and making her swoon, Stormfeather led her to a sunlit patch of grass and lied down. Curling up next to him, Blossomfrost let his body heat and breathing calm her unsettled nerves of being semi-near the river. The river would forever haunt her, the memory forever burnt into her heart.

The closer she moved to Stormfeather, the safer she felt. _Is this love or lust? Or is my heart skipping a beat every time our gazes meet because he's one my closest friends?_ "I didn't mean to bring you here to depress you…but I need to know, Blossomfrost. H-How did you know something was going to happen _that_ day?"

Fear clenched her heart once he asked that question. "Y-You're going to think I'm a freak," she uttered quieter that a leaf falling on the ground.

Suddenly, Stormwind pressed his nose to hers. Eyes widening once he pulled away, Blossomfrost exhaled. _Does he like me too…?_ "I would never think you're a freak. You're beautiful and perfect. Now tell me…"

 _He thinks I'm perfect…and…beautiful._ Shaking the though out of her mind like an ant, she was finally ready to reveal her secret. "I-I…StarClan gave me this _curse_ so that I can see death. I-I saw when Flamedusk died, when Mintpaw died, and…when you and Fernheart died."

Stormfeather's beautiful eyes widened into huge amber moons once the words left her mouth. "B-But Fernheart and I are alive…Breezefeather. I-It was her. Wasn't it?"

Nodding, Blossomfrost let tiny crystal tears fall down her cheeks. "I-I didn't see her come. You and Fernheart feel into the river and I woke up. And in my dream about Mintpaw, I didn't see her until it actually happened. ALL THESE DEATHS ARE MY FAULT!" she wailed.

Stormfeather lowered his gaze and frowned sympathetically. "Thank you for telling me. Y-You're…you're not a freak, Blossomfrost. You have the chance to save your clan-mates in some cases. You saved me and Fernheart."

"I killed both my parents," she mumbled distantly.

"Maybe…you can't save everyone. Sometimes destiny takes charge."

"Than StarClan shouldn't have given me power," she hissed. "They should let _destiny_ save the cats I killed. I'm a murder.

Rage suddenly flared inside Stormfeather's belly and leapt on top of the longhaired ginger she-cat. He placed his forepaws into her shoulders, his muzzle a whisker length away from hers. Blossomfrost could almost hear his heartbeat against her chest.

"Blossomfrost. You are the most beautiful, amazing, brave, and strong she-cat I've ever seen. Not even the stars shine as bright as your eyes when you smile. Not even a flowers smells as nice as your scent. Not even the sunset is as beautiful as you. Every single detail about you makes my heart beat faster. Not even the most beautiful flower compares to your beauty, Blossomfrost. I lo-love you…love that you're my friend," he stuttered.

Breath caught in her throat, Blossomfrost's silvery blue gaze bore into his amber gaze. None of them dared to speak after his announcement, so they just stared at each other. "Stormfeather…T-Thank you." They stayed in silence for a few more minutes, their eyes having their own conversation. She pressed her nose to his yet again and smiled softly. "Thank you."

 ** _SQUEEEEEEE! :D_**


	16. Chapter 16: Vixen

**_Chapter 16: Vixen_**

 ** _~Sad crying noises~ -Majesty and Fox. Chapter written by Emma and it's amazing! :3_**

"Hawkstrike! Icefrost! Lizardsplash!"

WindClan cheered the name of the new warriors. Fernheart, who was beside Blossomfrost, was yelling the white tabby's the loudest. As the ceremony came to a close, the cats dispersed. Fernheart left without even a glance to Blossomfrost, heading towards Icefrost.

The ginger she-cat sighed and sulked off to the fresh-kill pile. It was dusk, the last rays of the setting sun still painted in a bright array of colors across the sky, turning her pelt pink.

She picked up a mouse and laid down, lifting her head to look for Stormfeather. He was across the camp, slowly pacing. His shoulders were slumped and he looked weary.

Blossomfrost picked up the mouse's tail in her teeth and walked over to the tom.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, rubbing her head on his

He sighed

"Just thinking about Mintpaw." The gray and white tom whispered as he lifted his head "I'm going to go hunt for a while to clear my mind."

"Okay," mewed Blossomfrost "I think I'm just going to sleep. Come wake me if you need anything." Gazing at the now completely dark sky, she added: "Stay safe, come back soon, okay?"

Stormfeather nodded and strolled off through the camp entrance. Blossomfrost climbed into the warriors den, her mother on her mind, and was soon fast asleep in her nest.

A sudden warmth woke Blossomfrost. A cat was curled around her body. She was glad that Stormfeather came back.

As she tiredly opened her mouth to speak to him, she realized that it wasn't Stormfeather. This cat was smaller and more slender than he was.

"Hello Blossomfrost," Vixenbreeze's familiar mew softly fluttered into her ears "Sorry if I woke you."

The ginger she cat stretched her legs out.

"That's fine." She mewed "What do you need?" Glancing at the half moon, she added: "Aren't you supposed to be at the Moonpool?"

Vixenbreeze sighed "I told Treeheart to go ahead on without me." She mewed "I-I know that you are still thinking about Breezefeather,"

Blossomfrost nodded, grief tugging at her heart as she thought of the black and white she cat.

"I did when I lost my mother." Vixenbreeze's mew sounded like it was painful to draw the words out of her mouth and her throat sounded dry.

Blossomfrost's eyes widened

"I-If you don't mind me asking… What happened to her?"

The brown she cat stared at her paws, studying them as though they were the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

She swallowed.

"She was killed in a battle with ThunderClan. My twin sister, too."

Blossomfrost gasped "I-I'm so sorry…"

 _I can't imagine loosing both in one night…_

"D-Do you know Graysky?" Asked Vixenbreeze

"Yes, of course I do." Said Blossomfrost

"Well, she is my aunt, my mother's sister." The medicine cat mewed

"Oh."

"My mother's name was Scorchflower. She looked like a gray version of me, pretty much." She continued "It was four days after my sister, Searpaw, my brother, Moonpaw, and I had become apprentices. Scorchflower, Searpaw and Moonpaw were all on the same patrol, marking the Thunderclan border. I was on another, hunting. Suddenly, a massive patrol of ThunderClan attacked the six cats. As soon as we heard, we sent back up, but my family was backed into a corner… a-and... a-and…" Her body shook as she let out sob "Moonpaw was the only to survive."

Blossomfrost rubbed her head against the she-cat's shoulder.

"My patrol was on the other side of the moor, so we didn't know of the fight until it was almost over. It was Moonpaw's dream to become the biggest, strongest warrior in WindClan. And when I saw him lying in that medicine den nest, dying, I knew that if he wasn't able to train to become one, neither should I. So I spent all of my time bringing my brother back to health, as a medicine cat."

"D-Did he survive?" Blossomfrost mewed quitely

"Yes. With a few scars of course. But his black fur was song long you could barely see them. He also lost the end of his tail, but he got to live his dream and became a very strong warrior, by the name of Moonheart. But after he became a warrior, he caught Greencough and died. I-I did everything I could to save him…"

"It's okay Vixenbreeze, I understand," She whispered "It wasn't your fault."

She shook her head

"I know… I just feel like I should have done more. I feel like it may have done something…"

"There's nothing you could do. Don't blame yourself." Blossomfrost's mew was full of pity

"I'm trying not to." She whispered

 _I never realized how much we are alike…_

"What about your father?" Blossomfrost asked

She regretted the words as soon as they had come flooding out.

Vixenbreeze's blue eyes widened, tears brimming their sides.

"M-My… M-My…"

She sucked in a breath.

"I'm going to go on a walk to clear my head." She said as she stood up "Get some rest."

Vixenbreeze walked out of the entrance of the den and Blossomfrost watched her leave camp.

The ginger she-cat lay in her nest, unable to got to sleep.

 _There's two cats I care about running around on the moor… I might as well leave._

She was careful not to step on any one, but she nearly tripped over Wolfjaw, who was curled around Rosebriar. Finally making her way out of the den, she passed the new warriors sitting vigil. Hawkstrike was high and alert, Lizardsplash was doing his best to stay awake, and Icefrost was lazily sprawled on the ground. As Blossomfrost went through the entrance to camp, she turned to Maplefire, who was standing guard.

"Just going on a walk." She mewed

Maplefire smiled "Make it back safely."

Blossomfrost nodded and was on her way. She gazed a the moonwashed moor, taking in its beauty. Padding through the silvery grass, she let the breeze flutter through her ginger fur.

Suddenly, she heard the hushed, anxious voice of Vixenbreeze.

"What are we going to do?" She wailed "I don't want them to go without parents!"

"I won't let them." Sounded a tom's voice "I-I'll just say I found them at the border…"

 _Who are they talking about? And who is the tom?_

Vixenbreeze seemed to be holding back a sob.

"I'll be the best father I can be to them," Stated the tom

"But they need a mother, Firefoot,"

 _Firefoot? What's he doing talking to Vixenbreeze?_

"Well, with all the toms crawling over Flowertail and Blueblossom, there should be a new queen soon."

"B-But I still want to be in their lives. I grew up without a father and I don't want them to grow up without their mother! I-I…" Vixenbreeze sighed "I'm going to become a warrior."

"No!" Firefoot yipped "You're a medicine cat! Your Clan needs you!"

"I know! But I broke the code, Firefoot!"

"Come on, Vixey," He said sweetly "We'll just tell the Clan. Maybe it won't be so bad."

"No!" She yowled "They'll banish me! Then I won't have any place to go except maybe my father! He didn't want my mother so he surely won't want me!"

Firefoot sighed "It's getting late, darling. We need to go back to camp. Just know that whatever happens, I love you, Vixenbreeze."

"I love you, too, Firefoot,"

Blossomfrost listened to their paw steps slowly fade away. She stood there in, the heather, still trying to take in what she just heard.


	17. Chapter 17: You Did the Right Thing

**_Chapter 17: You Did the Right Thing_**

 ** _Hope y'all are liking WF! (I love the world y'all, ok?!) –Majesty and Fox_**

Blossomfrost held her breath until Firefoot left. Once the ShadowClan tom was out of sight, she walked up to Vixenbreeze and wrapped her tail around her flank. The medicine cat froze before letting out a quiet sob. "P-Please d-d-don't tell. I-I l-love him," she whimpered.

"Your secret's safe with me. I promise," she whispered back, resting her ginger had on the other she-cat's shoulder. "Will you take me to them?"

She nodded shakily, tears shining in her leafy green eyes. Vixenbreeze led her into a small, sheltered clearing near the ThunderClan border, dry logs and moss protecting a messy nest of four kits. Blossomfrost gasped lightly as she stared at the kits. The medicince cat she-cat grabbed the longhaired black she-kit and pulled her next to her other daughter; a cream she-cat with tortoiseshell paws. She rubbed the black kit's spine and whispered, "Her name is Violetkit and her sister is Sparkkit."" Next she pointed to the light gray tom-kit with darker legs and said his name was Smallkit. Lastly, she pointed to the longhaired white tom with brown speckles and a brown striped tail, and said his name was Bumblekit.

All four kits were still fuzzy-furred and blue eyed with youth. "They're beautiful, Vixenbreeze," Blossomfrost murmured.

"Thank you. They're only seven sunrises old and frail as leaves. Blossomfrost…I don't have any milk left, it's all dried up. I had to make sure it wouldn't show, so I dried up my milk. My poor kits," she wailed.

"Vixenbreeze…I'm so sorry…"

Don't be," she whispered. "I was stupid enough to fall in love and have kits. I-I mean, I adore my kits, but it was a mistake. And I love Firefoot…but my kits can't be without a mother."

"Then keep them! I overheard Wolfjaw talking about how Rosebriar is expecting, so maybe she can care for them!" Despair laced Blossomfrost's voice as she tried to convince the medicine cat. _I lost my mother and I won't let these kits lose theirs!_

"Rosebriar is due in a moon! My kits won't survive long without milk," she wailed, voice shrill with sadness. Blossomfrost hung her head and exhaled. _I've been so caught up in my own problems that I didn't even notice that Vixenbreeze was hurting this badly. Great StarClan I'm a terrible friend!_

After a long period of silence, Vixenbreeze finally spoke. "I'll wake her and ask her about it—" Suddenly a yowl pierced the air, causing both she-cats to jump. Bumblekit mewled in fear and snuggled closer to his litter-mates.

 _Someone's hurt! B-But I didn't dream! I-It'll be my fault if they die!_ "Come on, that's Rosebriar! Something must be wrong with her kits!" Vixenbreeze covered up her kits and started to run back to camp, Blossomfrost on her heels.

Thanks to their speed, they were at camp shortly. Blossomfrost's gaze snapped from clan-mate to clan-mate trying to address the incident. Vixenbreeze bolted into the medicince cat den were the wails were coming from. _She can't be kitting already! It's too early! And she's not in the nursery…StarClan don't take her._

She ran over to where Wolfjaw was pacing back and forward, his fur puffed up twice his size, making him look massive. "What happened?!"

The tom directed his gaze to the ginger she-cat, eyes full of unshed tears. "She started to cry out and complain about her belly. Then started to bleed and cough up blood so I got Treeheart. H-He think the kits… d-died."

"No," she whimpered. Blossomfrost sat next to him and bowed her head silently, praying that StarClan wouldn't claim Rosebriar's kits. For what seemed like days, the Clan was silent except for Rosebriar's cries. Finally, Treeheart and Vixenbreeze emerged from the den.

"She kitted too early…and her kits didn't survive. I'm sorry, Wolfjaw," Treeheart said sadly. Wolfjaw let out a yowl of pure pain and grief, cursing StarClan for taking his kits before rushing into the medicine cat den to his mate.

Blossomfrost sighed sadly and walked up to Vixenbreeze and whispered, "Is she okay?"

"Yes. She's in great pain, but will survive. She has milk too…" Blossomfrost could tell the medicince cat's mind was on her kits. _Rosebriar can feed Violetkit, Bumblekit, Smallkit, and Sparkkit and maybe get her chance to be a mother!_

"Vixenbreeze, I think you should give them to Rosebriar. She has milk." Blossomfrost mumbled quietly. The gingery brown she-cat tensed, but finally nodded slowly. She saw that there were tears the medicince cat's eyes. "I'll come with you," Blossomfrost smiled softly and linked tails with the she-cat's.

They walked out of camp back to the sheltered clearing where Vixenbreeze's kits slept. "Are you ready?"

"Not ready to say goodbye, but ready for them to have a good mother," she whimpered, running her tail over her kits' bodies.

"It's not goodbye, Vixenbreeze. You'll always be their mother. Maybe one day you'll be able to tell them?" Her tone was gentle and caring, though the medicince cat she-cat seemed oblivious.

"I'll tell Rosebriar they were abandoned by a rogue mother that couldn't take care of them. She'll be happy at another chance of motherhood." She picked up Violetkit and put Smallkit on her shoulders, while Blossomfrost gingerly grabbed Bumblekit while Sparkkit lied on her shoulders.

They walked back to camp in silence, but when appearing in camp, there were choruses of confused and questioning meows. Rainstep walked up to them, eyes narrowed, and asked, "Why do you have kits with you?"

"I went to look for herbs for Rosebriar and brought Blossomfrost to protect me. We ran into a skinny rogue she-cat with kits that asked us to take them since she could no longer care for them. Rainstep please, they're so young!" Vixenbreeze lied perfectly, voice only wavering slightly.

Lynxstar soon ushered her deputy away. "Of course we'll take them, Rosebriar can care for them if she has milk. I think she'll be elated to have kits. Vixenbreeze, may I speak to you in my office after you tell Rosebriar?"

The she-cat nodded shakily and walked into the medicince cat den with Blossomfrost following. Blossomfrost laid Sparkkit and Bumblekit in the queen's nest next to their litter-mates. Vixenbreeze rubbed the she-cat shoulder to wake her softly.

"Vixenbreeze?" Then the pale brown she-cat looked to down where four kits nestled at the curve of her belly. "D-Did they actually live?"

"No, darling. I'm sorry. These kits are from a rogue that could no longer care for them. Will you be their mother?"

The queen whimpered but nodded, pulling them closer. She pressed noses with Wolfjaw, who sat next to her, and whispered, "StarClan has blessed us with the kits we lost." Wolfjaw rubbed his tear stained muzzle against his mates and sat on his dirt caked paws. _He must've buried his kits._

"There names are Violetkit, Bumblekit, Sparkkit, and Smallkit," Vixenbreeze mumbled, pointing to each kit individually. "Thank you, Rosebriar."

Blossomfrost walked out of the den with the medicince cat, whispering soft words to her. "You did the right thing, Vixenbreeze. They will never stop being your kits. I love you," she purred, nuzzling her friend.

"StarClan forgive me," she mumbled.


	18. Chapter 18: For Now

**_Chapter 18: For Now…_**

 ** _Beautiful chapter written by Emma! :3_**

Vixenbreeze lay on the ground outside of the nursery, listening to the small snores of her kits.

She let out a sigh. They were _her_ kits. They should be at _her_ belly. In _her_ nest. And yet, they were at _Rosebriar's_ belly, in _Rosebriar's_ nest.

Her claws slid from her dark brown paw. She watched them glimmer in the pink rays of the setting sun as her toes slowly moved back and forth. She was wishing for so much in that moment.

Paw steps made her head swivel around and retract her claws. Graysky was ways off, her pale eyes wide and full of emotions. Vixenbreeze stood up. Graysky slowly padded toward the brown she-cat and she rubbed her head with her aunt's.

"We need to talk," Vixenbreeze's voice wavered

"I know," Graysky whispered

The pale gray she-cat laid her tail across her back and they walked out of camp.

The two she-cats walked for quite some time, utterly silent. Thousands of thoughts whirled in Vixenbreeze's head. Suddenly, Graysky stopped. She didn't turn around to face her niece, she just sighed.

Silence hung heavily like dead prey in the air.

"They're yours," She mewed suddenly, lifting her head "Aren't they?"

Vixenbreeze swallowed. As tears streaked her cheeks, she nodded, letting out a small squeak.

"Smallkit looks just like your mother." The pale gray cat whispered

Vixenbreeze nodded again.

"I named Violetkit after her," She mewed, sucking in breaths "Sparkkit has her eyes."

Graysky touched her ear with her nose.

"Bumblekit is nearly a replica of his father," She laughed quietly through tears

Graysky was quiet for a moment.

"Who's the father?" She whispered. Her voice sounded almost angry

Vixenbreeze's breath seemed caught in her throat.

 _Should I tell her the truth?_

She wondered if her kin could handle it.

 _She already knows I broke the code..._

"U-Um… F-Flamefoot,"

Vixenbreeze bit her tongue, wondering if she should've said it.

The other queen gasped "The ShadowClan warrior?"

Vixenbreeze's nodded numbly.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Graysky sighed, half to herself

"Graysky what am I going to do?" She wailed "I don't want to be like my father! I gave them to Rosebriar, but I still want them to know I'm their mother! My kits are going to live their whole lives wondering why I would be cruel enough to abandon them!"

She caught her breath.

"Scorchflower died, she didn't have a choice," she mewed "But Chestnut did, he abandoned me and my family and I felt that neglect. All of my kit hood I wondered why he left us, if I did something wrong…"

Graysky crashed into Vixenbreeze, wrapping her body around her.

"Sweetie, you did nothing wrong," She was crying now, growling too "Chesnut was a coward, you, your littermates, and Scorchflower deserved so much more."

Vixenbreeze was struggling to breathe.

"I don't want to have my kits thinking that of me," She sobbed "I want to tell them so badly."

Graysky's fur laid flat, the anger seeping away. She laid her tail over the medicine cat's shoulders, moving closer to her.

"I know you want to, Vixenbreeze," She mewed "But you cannot tell anyone, okay? It's for your safety."

The brown she-cat was slowly calming down.

"Does anyone else know?"

Vixenbreeze nodded.

"Blossomfrost does,"

"Blossomfrost?" Graysky sounded slightly shocked

"Yes," Vixenbreeze tried to keep her voice steady "But I trust her. There's just something about her…"

Graysky was quiet.

"I know she's an amazing cat, but…" She was staring at Vixenbreeze "Do you really trust her with something as big as this?"

The younger cat was gazing at the indigo sky, stars sparkling in her blue eyes.

"Yes," She mewed "It's my only choice."


	19. Chapter 19: You'll Be the Death of Her

**_Chapter 19: You'll Be the Death of Her_**

 ** _Hi friends! I hope you like this chapter! :D –Maj and Fox_**

The full moon shone brightly, making Blossomfrost's pelt crawl with unease. _I have to dream tonight; I just have to. It been moons since a dream!_ She shook out her ginger pelt and pressed closer to Stormfeather, who padded behind Rainstep and Lynxstar, both she-cats leading WindClan to the gathering. He gazed down at her lovingly and licked her ear. "It will be ok. You don't even know if you'll dream tonight," he said sincerely.

"I know I will," she murmured quietly, bitterness rising in her throat. She felt Stormfeather's tail intertwine with her own. He tipped his silver and white head innocently and stuck out his tongue. Suddenly the group of cats neared Fourtrees, where they were greeted by the fishy stink of RiverClan, the pinesap scent of ShadowClan, and the musk of ThunderClan. WindClan had obviously been last to the gathering.

Once everyone was seated, Blossomfrost in between Fernheart and Maplefire, the gathering begun. Instantly, something was different. Jaysong sat where Flowerstar should be. The tabby tom hissed and fluffed out his pelt. "Finally WindClan has decided to join us. Lynxstar," he said icily.

"Jaysong-I'm assuming Jay _star_ now," the golden she-cat responded with an equally cold tone.

"Yes. My name is now Jay _star._ We lost Flowerstar two nights ago to a rat bite. I am now ShadowClan's leader," he declared proudly, yet his light blue eyes glistened with sadness for his dead leader.

"Jaystar! Jaystar! Jaystar!" the cats of the Clans cried loudly, no single voice overpowering Acornfall's, who seemed to be carrying the new ShadowClan leader's kits. Blossomfrost yawned and leaned on Fernheart's shoulder.

"Can't listen to Acornfall cheering for her 'oh so amazing mate'?" she teased. The ginger WindClan cat sighed and nodded. _This couldn't be more boring._

As the leader's said their final words, Blossomfrost felt her unease grow. Cats of all Clans spread out to socialize, leaving her alone and feelings incredibly uncomfortable. Suddenly her steel-blue gaze locked onto a white and ginger tom's dazzling, deep green gaze.

She flickered her ears uncomfortably, the tom's name dancing on her tongue, yet her mind was foggy. _Flame… No. Fire… Yes! Firefoot!_

Blossomfrost was suddenly fuming, her anger for the ShadowClan tom growing by the second. Storming over to him, her lips curled into a snarl. "Can I help you?" Fire foot asked nervously.

She grabbed his tail and pulled him into the protection of bushes. He yowled in protest, desperately trying to yank his tail from her strong grasp. "What in StarClan's name is wrong with you?!" he snarled in her face.

She growled back at him and flexed her claws, tempted to rake them across the ShadowClan tom's white muzzle and stain it red. " _You_ ," she hissed, pure bitterness lacing her tone.

"What?! Blossomfrost…is it? Get a grip and leave me alone!"

"I _know_! Firefoot…I know," she hissed again, arching her back and fluffing out her fur.

"What are your talking about?!" he snapped.

"Vixenbreeze," she murmured, causing the tom's eyes to widen and his fur to fluff up even more.

"What…I-I don't know what you're talking about?!" he said, voice wavering slightly.

Blossomfrost lowered her down, trying to sound gentle. _He obviously doesn't want to talk about this situation._ She sat on her haunches, eyes still locked with Firefoot's.

"Her kits…your kits. Rosebriar is caring for them. She lost her kits during birth and has milk. Vixenbreeze and I decided to tell Rosebriar we found them at a rogue's belly."

"My kits are not rogues!" he yowled, the fur along his spine rising in anger.

"I know that!" she snapped back. "But it's half of your fault that these kits have to grow up without their real father! I'm sure they would have _loved_ to know their true father abandoned them! They'll grow up thinking you didn't love them!" she cried, unaware of the tears falling from her eyes.

Firefoot looked bewildered. "I love my kits! You can _not_ make the assumption that I don't!" he hissed. "Why are you even involved in this?!"

Blossomfrost glared a him through her tears, trying to stop her lip from quivering. "Vixenbreeze is one of my closest friends, she is bacilli my kin. Only a fool would abandon her in a situation like this; and that's exactly what you did."

The long fur near her eyes were now slightly covering her gaze as tears continued to fall. The ginger she-cat crouched to the ground, a pain growing in her belly. She let out a cry as blackness engulfed her vision.

Suddenly Blossomfrost was in a storm, still at Fourtrees, still at the same gathering, but now in a storm. Suddenly there was an ear piercing scream as a branch tore itself from one of the great oaks, crashing onto someone.

Blossomfrost sprinted over to where the branch had crushed the cat, her paws slipping in the mud. She started to dig in the mud, blood roaring in her ears. _No! I will save whoever is here! THESE DREAMS WILL NOT CONTROL MY LIFE!_

It was suddenly visible who was under the branch. It was…Firefoot. His face was cut, and his body was crushed beyond belief. "Oh my StarClan," she mumbled, suddenly dizzy. It was horrific, his mutilated body. The dream suddenly started to fade, making her nerves skyrocket. _I'll save you, Firefoot!_

Blossomfrost felt a paw frantically nudge her awake. She blearily looked up at Stormfeather and Firefoot's nervous gazes. "Are you ok?! Who was it this time?!" Stormfeather whispered, instantly rubbing her cheek.

"I-I'm fine…" Then the rain started, falling in soft tear shaped droplets, then turning into a storm in a matter of heartbeats.

"Blossomfrost! We need to go! You need to tell me what's wrong!" the silver and white tom cried anxiously. "Please!"

"What's going on?! What's wrong with her?!" Firefoot yowled. His pelt soaked from the rain.

"SHUT UP!" Stormfeather screeched, pushing the ShadowClan tom away.

"Stop!" she cried, desperately trying to get up and stop the tom from backing Firefoot away, closer to the cracking branch. Finding her speed, the ginger she-cat bolted past Stormfeather and collided into Firefoot.

The impact sent them both hurtling into the mud dizzily, narrowly missing the falling branch. Yowls and wails rose louder than the rain as cats of all four Clans ran to her side.

The rain started to die down as Blossomfrost shook her head. "BLOSSOMFROST! Are you ok?!" Fernheart cried, licking her friend's cheek.

"I-I'm ok," she whispered, snapping her head to where Firefoot laid. He was ok, just disorientated.

"You saved me," he croaked, cracking open his deep green eyes. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome," she whimpered, allowing Fernheart to help her up.

"You almost died!" the golden and black she-cat screamed. "Don't do that to me ever again!" she cried.

"He would have died…"

" _YOU_ COULD HAVE DIED!" she fired back. Blossomfrost flinched at Fernheart's tone. Her tear filled eyes suddenly softened. "I could have lost you, Blossomfrost…"

"I had to save him. No one deserves to die," Blossomfrost sniffed. Suddenly Stormfeather tackled her gently, careful not to hurt her.

"I forbid you to ever do that again," she sighed, nuzzling her and purring loudly. Purring, she rubbed her muzzle against his.

"I wish I could say 'I will' to that, Stormy," she whimpered, a single tear escaping her eye


	20. Chapter 20: Wails

**_Chapter 20: Wails_**

 ** _First of all, I hope you guys like this chapter! Second of all, thank you, everyone, for all of your positive feedback! Oh my goodness, your guys' comments are always to supportive and sweet! Squee! Emma and I super happy that you guys are liking our fanfic, and we hope you continue to like it._** ** _J ~Maj and Fox_**

As Blossomfrost laid in her nest, curled up comfortably next to Stormfeather, she still couldn't fall asleep. Her stomach was still tangled up in knots from the event for the gathering, and the vision of Firefoot getting crushed replayed over and over again, burning a new memory into her mind. _That vison was, by far, the most horrific vison I've had. Not that saddest, but the most gruesome._

She laid her head on Stormfeather's should, relishing the warmth his body provided. She gave a soft purr before the serenity of sleep claimed her mind and body.

Shaking out her fur, the ginger she-cat glanced around her surroundings. StarClan. She was in StarClan. Blossomfrost curled her lips into a snarl and muttered under her breath, "no. I've already dreamt. I-I can't handle another dream."

Eyes narrowed, she looked around for a familiar face…or…any face at all. No one was in sight.

Blossomfrost opened her jaws in attempt to catch a scent. Suddenly, the slightest _whiff_ of a scent and started to run in the direction of the smell. The fur on her paws brushed against frost StarClan grass, tickling her paws slightly as she ran.

Heartbeats later, the dappled black and white figure of a she-cat was visible in the soft starlight, sitting atop a rock as if waiting for someone. Hesitantly, Blossomfrost approached the figure, her nerves suddenly settling the more she neared the she-cat.

"Mother," she breathed, Breezefeather's warm and motherly scent engulfing her in a safe, warm cloud. "Mother!" she cried, running to her mother and tackling her.

Breezefeather purred as she softly collided with floor, her daughter snuggled on top of her chest. "Mother, I missed you terribly," Blossomfrost whimpered, sliding off of mother's belly and snuggling next to her.

Breezefeather flipped onto her belly and looked into her daughter's eyes. She licked Blossomfrost's ear and purred loudly. "My sweet kit, I've missed you so much as well. I'm so, so sorry for leaving you," she whispered, small tears welling up in her light blue eyes.

Blossomfrost wiggled her head under Breezefeather's so that her mother's head laid no top of hers. "I should have, _could_ have saved you. It's my fault you died. I hope you can forgive me…"

"There's nothing to forgive, my love. You did your best. Yu also saved Fernheart and Stormfeather, who I might add, will be far more important in your life soon," she teased.

"Mother!" she cried, laughing slightly. She stood up and shook out her fur, glancing down to smile at Breezefeather.

"You know; I would love if you'd tell Graysky that I miss her terribly." Blossomfrost nodded sadly, swallowing a whimper.

"Do you…still talk to Flamedusk…?" she asked quietly.

The fur along Breezefeather's neck started to rise slightly before she answered, "no. He…I…no. I don't speak with your father anymore." Sensing it was still a sore spot to her mother, Blossomfrost nodded understandingly.

Breezefeather's eyes suddenly widened. "Mother?"

"My little blossom…you have to wake up. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP NOW!" she screeched loudly, fur fluffed up twice her size.

"Mother! What's wrong?!" Blossomfrost cried, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I-I…"

"NO!" Breezefeather snarled. "Go, NOW! P-Please," she hissed. "You're going to dream again if you don't run. RUN NOW!" her mother cried one last time. Blossomfrost's heart pounded against her ribs, blood roaring in her ears as she spirted away from Breezefeather.

Her paws barely touched the ground as she sprinted through StarClan, determined to run…yet confused to why she was running. Stopping to take a breath, Blossomfrost suddenly felt the familiar pang in her stomach from earlier this night, this time incredibly painful. _No, no no! StarClan please no! I've already dreamt! NO! PLEASE!_

The recognizable white flash blinded her before revealing her Clan hunched over a black she-cat's dead body, a large gash splitting her belly. Two small kits laid mewling at the dead cat's belly, crying loudly. The fluffy pelts were drenched in their mother's blood from the wound, and their mouths open in high-pitched cries.

Blossomfrost run though her clan-mates and started at the two kits: a white tom with gray speckles and tail tip, and a silver tabby she-cat, her tabby stripes dark as a starless night. Her heart clenched with pity for the tiny kits, her motherly instincts kicking in immediately. The tiny she-kit suddenly let out a final agonizing wail before her head went limp and thumped against the moor floor in a lifeless motion.

"No!" Blossomfrost wailed, her paw reaching out for the kit. The now dead she-kit's litter-mate was still unaware of his sister's death and continued to cry, kneading his mother's belly in a desperate attempt to drink milk.

Yet again, she tried to reach for the kit, but it seemed as if a nonexistent border separated her from saving the kit. Heartbeats later, the tom-kit followed his sister to StarClan, making Blossomfrost wail loudly.

"I'll save you," she promised, a silent tear escaping her eye. "I promise."

Blossomfrost awoke loudly, scaring Stormfeather as she dashed out of their nest to the moor. Jaws parted in hopes to catch a scent, the ginger she-cat spirited across her territory, steel-blue eyes scanning every detail. The stench of death suddenly hit her like a monster on the thunder path, slowly leading her to her vison.

Moments later, Blossomfrost found the dead black she-cat, her kits mewling in the same agonizing, heart-clenching way. She immediately crouched over the kits, uttering a silent prayer to StarClan, apologizing for being too late to save the mother.

Suddenly the soft tail of Treeheart draped over shoulder, pulling her back slightly. "Let me examine them," he whispered, pushing path the warrior.

Blossomfrost looked back to see Stormfeather in front of patrol of Rainstep, Wolfjaw, Lionbite, Maplefire, and Hazelclaw. "You seem to _always_ know when someone dies," Rainstep hissed accusingly.

"Are you assuming that I…I _murdered_ this innocent she-cat?! You think I would murder her and leave these kits orphaned?!" Blossomfrost spat back.

Stormfeather stood in front of her protectively, glaring at his deputy. "She would never hurt anyone unless it was for the benefit of her Clan. Leave. Her. Alone," he growled.

"Don't speak to your deputy like that, son," Lionbite scolded.

"Everyone shut up! Only a fool would accuse Blossomfrost of murder. She luckily found these kits in time to save them. I will not stand for accusations and threats in a Clan, in _our_ Clan," Treeheart growled, grabbing the silver she-cat by the scruff. "Grab the tom-kit, Hazelclaw, would you please?"

The chestnut medicince cat started to lead the group back to camp, Rainstep shooting a glare at Blossomfrost before padding in front of the medicince cat tom to take control. Stormfeather suddenly pressed his body against her body and whispered, "she doesn't, and won't understand."

"No one does…"

 ** _Thank you Silverdream101 and Minty Starbound for your OC's! Minty's OC is the tom-kit, and Silverdream's is the she-kit! Thank you both! :D_**


	21. Chapter 21: A New Promise

**_Chapter 21: A New Promise_**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around me!"

Bumblekit bounced on his paws, his long plume of a tail swishing with anticipation.

"Rosebriar?"

A dark brown face poked through the entrance to the nursery.

"The ceremony is about to start. Would you like some help with the kits?" Vixenbreeze mewed

Rosebriar let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, please! These kits are crazier than a band of raccoons!"

Vixenbreeze chuckled "They're only excited,"

"We're going to be warriors!" Smallkit shrieked, jumping, making a billowing cloud of dust appear and rest onto his fur.

Bumblekit's brother really _was_ crazier than a raccoon. Well, at least he thought. He wasn't really sure what a raccoon was, but by the way that Rosebriar talked, he assumed he probably didn't want to meet one.

As Rosebriar snapped at the rampid little Smallkit, a sudden warmth was upon Bumblekit's head. It was comforting, making the fear of ceremony seem like it was mountains away. Vixenbreeze was caressing the top of his head with her tongue, washing his fur. It was odd, it was so foreign yet he felt as if he _remembered_ it. It felt natural, like it was supposed to be there. Rosebriar would groom them lovingly, but this was different. He felt as if he should snuggle into Vixenbreeze's fur and stay by her side to keep safe.

As the medicine cat stepped back, it felt as if a cold wind rushed into the places where he had been licked. Bumblekit shook out his fur a bit, realizing he had forgotten reality for a moment. Lynxstar was speaking outside, and Rosebriar softly nudged him into a line with his siblings. His sister Sparkkit was first, then Smallkit and then him, Violetkit in the back.

"Okay!" Vixenbreeze whispered excitedly "Time to go out!"

Sparkkit lifted her tail confidently and began marching out into the hollow. As he passed through the tendrils of the entrance, the sun glared down, nearly blinding Bumblekit. As his eyes adjusted, he saw that the clearing was full of cats, all looking fairly excited about new ranks that were about to be earned. Younger Warriors were whispering to each other, wondering who would get an apprentice and who wouldn't. He found his eyes darting from cat to cat, wondering who would be a good mentor, and who he thought his was going to be. He saw Hawkstrike first, and he shuddered. She seemed courageous, but she had a temper shorter than a mouse's tail. He then turned his attention to Stormfeather, he was muscular and handsome, and he seemed kind but brave. He wouldn't be bad.

Bumblekit's thoughts were cut off as Sparkkit received her name. She was apprenticed to Fernheart. Smallkit came next, apprenticed to Stormfeather, then it was his turn. He squirmed as it seemed as though every pair of eyes in the world were on him. He did as Rosebriar had told him to do, he stood still and listened as Lyxnstar spoke.

"Bumblekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bumblepaw. Your mentor will be Blossomfrost. I hope that she will pass down all that she knows on to you."

He touched noses with Lynxstar and turned to his new mentor. He hadn't thought of her being his trainer, but she definitely seemed fit. She was, of course, one of the ones who found him and his siblings when they were newborns. Bumblekit stumbled up to her shyly, not sure what to do or say. Her blue eyes seemed friendly, full of surprise and excitement.

"Hi!" She chirped

The sound of her voice made Bumblekit relax a bit.

"Hello." He mewed

Before they could say any more, Lynxstar began speaking again.

"Now Violetkit has requested to not start off on the path of a warrior, but instead learn to serve our Clan as an apprentice medicine cat."

His mouth dropped. He had no idea that his sister wasn't going to be a warrior. Vixenbreeze seemed to share his thoughts, as she jumped to her paws, mouth agape.

"Really?" She squeaked

Lynxstar nodded.

"Violetkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Violetpaw. Your mentor will be Vixenbreeze. I hope that she will pass down all that she knows from Treeeheart down to you."

"Sparkpaw! Smallpaw! Bumblepaw! Violetpaw!"

As WindClan cheered his new name, Bumblepaw smiled, knowing he would become a warrior in the best Clan that had ever existed.

 ** _Hey! It's Foxstar354emma here ;) as you probably know by now, I'm co-writing with the best FanFiction author ever :3! I really appreciate Majesty for letting me help her write this, it's been an honor. 3 Bumblepaw and his siblings were made by me, and as their creator I think they need some mates in the future v if you go_** ** _Here_** ** _and comment or send me a note, I'd love to see your OC ideas ;). Y'all don't need to be strangers, feel free to talk to me or Maj!_**

 ** _~Foxy 3: (Foxstar354emma)_**

 ** _Thank you, Emmy! Love you, sweetie! 3 ~Maj_**

 ** _Update: Please check the comment section to find out how to talk to us, pretty please! The ways listed in the comments will now be the only way to talk to us. Thank you, lovelies! 3_**


	22. Chapter 22: The Moonstone

**_Chapter 22: The Moonstone_**

 ** _We're so happy that you guys are liking Withered Flowers! Sadly…this story is soon coming to an end. Maybe 10 or so chapters left? Bye, lovelies! ~Maj and Fox_**

Blossomfrost smiled as Bumblepaw and his litter-mates raced each other on the open moor while their mentors sat back and watched. "Aren't we supposed to be training them?" Fernheart purred, her tail swishing in soft grass.

The ginger she-cat chuckled and intertwined her tail with Stormfeather's. "We're mentors," she whispered happily. He leaned over and licked her ears.

"I know," he responded with a purr. His face suddenly grew serious. "You haven't had a dream in so long," he whispered. The comment made Blossomfrost's heart pound in her chest.

"I-I know, it's terrifying. I need to speak with StarClan…".

Stormfeather's eyes widened but he nodded understandingly, turning his gaze to his rowdy apprentice. "Smallpaw, Bumblepaw, Sparkpaw! It's time to explore our territory!" he meowed excitedly. Blossomfrost smiled and drew her tail along her apprentice's back.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes!" he answered instantly, his tail swishing in the air joyfully. She smiled and started the WindClan territory tour along with her fellow clan-mates.

Blossomfrost laid curled up next to Stormfeather as she basked in the evening warmth the camp had to offer. She and her patrol had just gotten back from touring the territory with the apprentices. In fact, Bumblepaw, Smallpaw, and Sparkpaw were explaining what they had already learned to Rosebriar and Violetpaw. She smiled and rested her paw on Stormfeather's.

"Aren't they precious?" she purred, looking into his eyes longingly. He nodded and licked her cheek. "I want kits one day."

"I do too, but we're still young," he chuckled. She smirked and started to lick her belly fur.

"Who said I wanted kits with you?" The white and silver tom froze, his eyes wide as moons. "Oh Stormy. _Of course_ I want to have kits with _you_. You'll be such a wonderful father." She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. She felt his heartbeat slow down as he rested his head ontop of hers.

"I love you," he purred.

Shaking out her fur, Blossomfrost quietly padded into Lynxstar's den. Her golden dappled leader sat in her nest grooming herself quietly. "Sorry for intruding, Lynxstar. But I'm here to ask permission to visit the Moonstone."

The she-cat narrowed her eyes. "Why, Blossomfrost?"

The ginger she-cat's fur started to fluff nervously. "I-I…I need to speak with StarClan," she answered politely as possible. Lynxstar's eyes softened slightly.

"Fine, you have permission. Be back by dawn, and take Vixenbreeze with you. Just in case."

"Thank you, Lynxstar," she meowed, bowing her head and rushing out her leader's den and headed for the medicince cat den. "Vixenbreeze?" she called out.

Instead of the slender she-cat, Violetpaw appeared. "Hello," Blossompaw?" she squeaked quietly.

"Hello, dear. Where is your mo—MENTOR! I-I…mentor," she blurted, her hackles rising. Violetpaw drew back in surprise. "I'm sorry, Violetpaw. I was thinking about…my mother. I miss her very much."

Vixenbreeze suddenly appeared in the den, her eyes wide. She shot the ginger she-cat a warning glare and turned to her new apprentice. "Go gather some wet moss and take it to Treeheart," the gingery-brown she-cat said calmly. The apprentice nodded and quickly left the den to collect the moss.

"You need to watch your tongue," the medicince cat warned.

"I'm sorry! I caught myself," Blossomfrost answered shamefully. Shaking out her pelt, she said, "I need you to come to the Moonstone with me…"

"Why?" Vixenbreeze asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I haven't dreamt in moons! I'm worried, Vixenbreeze," she whispered. The medicince cat gave her a sympathetic glance and a nod.

"Let's go…"

As the two she-cat neared Highstones, Blossomfrost shivered. _StarClan, please give me answers._ She glanced at Vixenbreeze, who seemed to feel the same nervousness. Trying to relieve the tension, Blossomfrost asked," how does it feel to be the only full medicince cat now that Treeheart is in the elders' den?"

She chuckled and sat on her haunches. "Lonely. The den seems different without him. He was so hardworking and cheerful. Treeheart was like a father to me," she smiled. "By now since he has 'aching joints' he gets to sleep and eat all day." Blossomfrost nodded and buried her ace his Vixenbreeze's fur.

"You're the greatest friend any cat could have asked for," she purred. The medicince cat smiled and shuffled her paws in the grass.

"Ready to go?"

"No…but I have to." Soon both she-cats disappeared down the dark tunnel and stood in front of the moonlit stone. "See you soon," she whispered, pressing her pink nose to the stone and lying down.

Heartbeats later, Blossomfrost found herself in StarClan's hunting grounds. Mintpaw sat in front of her smiling brightly. "Oh, Mintpaw!" she cried, her voice thick with emotion as she rubbed her cheek against her friend's. "I've missed you so much."

The silver tabby purred loudly. "I've missed you as well," she smiled. "But I wasn't sent her to reminisce our memories, no matter who badly I want to. I came here to give you guidance."

Blossomfrost's blue-silver eyes widened in surprise. "Is it about my dreams? Mintpaw, I haven't dreamt in moons! I'm so nervous! W-What if—" Mintpaw silenced her by placing her tail on the ginger she-cat muzzle.

"Yes, Blossomfrost. All this pain, all your suffering of having these dreams…it can all go away."

"How?!"

"Patience!" Mintpaw snapped gently. "StarClan cannot bring back the lives lost because of your dreams, nor can we help the scars you've suffered because of them. But we can tell you that the rest of your destiny does not involve your dreams. In fact, your dreams are coming to an end."

Blossomfrost yowled excitedly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she cried, tears welling up in eyes. Her heart started to pound when she realized Mintpaw did not share her enthusiasm. "M-Mintpaw?"

"I'm sorry, my friend. One last dream is in your near future. Save him and know that you will forever feel serenity when you sleep, or fail your task and forever feel the dread that the life you were meant to save was the future of our Clan."

"What?! Mintpaw! Tell me more, please!" she yowled, her fury rising. The silver tabby slowly started to disappear. "NO!"

"I'm sorry," Mintpaw whimpered sadly before Blossomfrost awoke in front of the Moonstone. She scanned the dark cave fearfully, the blood roaring in her ears and her heart beating faster than a rabbit could run.

Letting out a blood-curdling wail, Blossomfrost screamed and collapsed onto the cool stone in a fit of sobs.


	23. Chapter 23: The Vixen's Dream

**_Chapter 23: The Vixen's Dream_**

Vixenbreeze watched as Blossomfrost slipped into a deep sleep after making contact with the Moonstone. She twitched her whiskers and stared at the ginger warrior affectionately. "May your dreams be only peaceful, my friend," she mumbled before touching her nose to the shiny stone and curling up into a ball. As her heartbeat slowed to a steady beat, the medicince cat fell into her dream.

Opening her eyes slowly, Vixenbreeze looked into the vast StarClan hunting grounds hazily. She shook out her fur and started to pad around in the soft grass, searching for someone incredibly special to her. Her heart started to pound in her chest as she spotted a she-cat almost identical to her, though her pelt and markings were all shades of gray. "Mother!" she wailed loudly. The gray she-cat snapped her head back, widened her eyes, and rushed to her daughter.

"Vixenbreeze!" the she-cat, Scorchflower, purred. She rubbed her cheek against Vixenbreeze's, purring loud enough to hear from many tail lengths away. "Oh my poor kit. My poor, poor kit," she whimpered, drawing her tongue over her daughter's ears repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, mother," the medicine cat whimpered back. Her clover-green eyes shone with unshed tears as Scorchflower stared back at her with identical green eyes full of sorrow. "I'm so sorry!" she cried, her gingery-brown body shivering with sobs.

Scorchflower licked Vixenbreeze cheek and shushed her. "My sweet darling, don't apologize. Your kits are absolutely beautiful and wonderful. I'm sorry that you'll never be able to mother them liked you wished you could have. Just know I watch them every day and fall in love with them every moment," she purred.

Vixenbreeze heart swelled with grief as she thought of her kits. They suckled, slept, and snuggled at the curve of another queen's belly. Not her belly. Another queen comforted them, loved them, and cleaned them. Not her. A sudden spark of resentment ignited in her heart, making her lips curl back in a silent snarl.

"They're my kits and another queen raised them! It's not fair! I should have been there cleaning, feeding comforting, and _loving_ them! Not Rosebriar!" she cried loudly. Her eyes narrowed into slits at the very thought of knowing _her_ kits thought someone else was there mother.

"Vixenbreeze. Understand me when I say that these kits are not mistakes, but the fact that you chose the path of a medicince cat and had kits is against the code. It wouldn't be fair for them to be known as the kits whose mother broke the code and had them. And you don't want to be known as the young medicince cat to have kits instead of focus on your clan-mates…"

"No! Now they'll be known as the kits whose mother gave them up because of a stupid code!" she growled. Scorchflower flinched slight, but stood taller.

The gray she-cat shook out her fur. "I didn't come here to talk about your past actions or scold you about them. What's done is done. My daughter, I came here to warn you. Beware the shadows. Beware the creature of the night. Beware their sharp claws and giant teeth. Protect your Clan, Vixenbreeze. Beware the shadow," Scorchflower whispered.

Now shaking like a leaf in the wind, Vixenbreeze stared at her mother with eyes wide as moons. "W-What? Shows? Creatures of the night? Mother, I don't understand! Mother! Please help me understand!" she wailed.

Scorchflower only sniffled and closed her eyes. Heartbeats later, her body was no more than a faded outline. "Mother!" the medicine cat screeched, tears started to prick her clover colored eyes.

As her eyes snapped open, Vixenbreeze leapt to her feet in a flurry of thrashing limbs and yowls. Many big, loud breaths later, she forced herself to look where Blossomfrost was curled up in a ball, sobbing quietly. "We have to go," she mumbled to herself. Snapping her gaze to the exit, she looked back at her friend once more before sprinted out of the tunnel.

As her paws pounded on the ground like thunder, she heard Blossomfrost cry her name behind her, but the medicince cat just kept running. She needed to get back to camp. _I have to tell Lynxstar!_ Blossomfrost was suddenly running next to her, her eyes sparking with fury. "What happened?!" she barked.

"StarClan told me something and it's crucial I tell Lynxstar. Tell me about your dream later, this is very important!" The ginger she-cat's eyes shone with concern and confusion, but she gave Vixenbreeze a quick nod and quickened her pace.

As the two she-cats neared the WindClan camp, Vixenbreeze quickened her pace and leapt into the clearing with a start. Dogfoot, the warrior on guard, yowled in surprise and spiked his pelt. "Vixenbreeze! Blossomfrost! Don't barge into camp like that! I thought we were under attack," he grumbled. Blossomfrost lashed her tail in annoyance, but Vixenbreeze ignored the warrior and ran into her leader's den.

As she entered Lynxstar's den, she tried her best to smooth her pelt, but gave up quickly. "Forgive me for my intrusion, Lynxstar… but I have someone urgent to tell you…" She flashed a quick glance at Hazelclaw, who merely shrugged, licked her mate's ear, and groggily left the leader's den.

Her golden spotted leader narrowed her gaze at Vixenbreeze and swept her tail around her paws. "Well?"

"St-StarClan warned me about shadows, creature of the night, and sharp claws and huge teeth! I-I don't know what to think," she whispered. Lynxstar's hazel eyesgrew sharp as she flexed her claws.

"ShadowClan. It must mean ShadowClan! Shadows… creatures of the night… claws and teeth. It all makes sense. They hunt and fight under the darkness their territory offers, and they're known for their vicious battle skills. Vixenbreeze, we must fight them before they fight us," her leader hissed.

Vixenbreeze's blood froze. _ShadowClan… Firefoot! No!_ "Wh-What if it isn't ShadowClan?" she whimpered quietly. Lynxstar narrowed her eyes again.

"What else could it be!?" she snapped, making the gingery-brown she-cat flinch.

"I-I'll… I-'ll figure it out! Please, just give me a few days. If it isn't about ShadowClan we'd be risking innocent lives trying to fight them! Please, Lynxstar…"

Her leader hissed and lashed her tail. "You have until the full moon to decipher this dream. If you have nothing by then…WindClan will battle ShadowClan with tooth and claw…"


	24. Chapter 24: Secrets

**_Chapter 24: Secrets_**

 ** _Beautiful chapter written by Emma/Fox! ;) ~Sydney and Emma_**

Firefoot was in a small doze, his paws tucked comfortably beneath him. The sun was bright, giving off a glowing warmth, while the breeze was nice and cool, foretelling leaf-fall's soon arrival.

 _Just right._ He thought

His sister's voice made him jump.

"Firefoot!" She called, in an annoyed tone "You were supposed to be on the last patrol!"

He stood up and shook out his long fur.

"Coming!" He called drowsily

Echoflight let out a snort.

"Come on," She mewed "They already left. We have to catch up."

They passed through the entrance onto the soft, needle strewn forest floor. Echoflight fell into a sprint, but all Firefoot could do was go in a trot.

"Come on!" The brown and white she-cat snapped.

Firefoot forced his eyes open a little farther and picked up his feet a little more. Soon, he was matching his sister's pace. With his long fur streaming, he soon saw the backs of the rest of the patrol. As they neared, the cats exchanged greetings. Firefoot took his place beside Darkpuddle, the black tom rumbling a welcome.

"Wow, you made it!" He snickered "I didn't think that any cat could wake you up, Lazybones!"

Firefoot snorted and shoved his friend playfully as they continued on.

The cats were on the WindClan border, the pines thinning out to moor. As Jaysong, the deputy and the leader of the patrol, stopped to mark the scent line, voices sounded over the rise. A WindClan patrol appeared, it seemed to be made of Oakpelt, Stonecloud and Wolfjaw, Blossomfrost and Fernheart in the back. But then two smaller shapes appeared beside the patrol. One was an orangy cream she cat with gray tortoiseshell paws and the other was a spitting image of Echoflight, with long white fur and brown tabby spots.

As the patrols neared each other, Jaysong called out a friendly greeting. Wolfjaw, the head of their patrol responded in the same tone, no tension between them.

As Firefoot stared at the apprentices, he swallowed hard. He hoped that none of the other cats saw the resemblance, to him or to Echoflight. His limbs became stiff, and the air in his throat felt thick, as if he couldn't breathe it in as they flanked the other patrol. He couldn't stop looking at his son and daughter, for they were beautiful young cats, and Firefoot couldn't help but feel a hint of pride. They would grow into fine young warriors, but a pang of grief hit him as he realized he wouldn't get to see it, not completely. He wouldn't be there for their warrior ceremonies, or get to father them at all. He must have been staring, or giving something away because Echoflight was looking at him concernedly.

Soon, the patrols split ways, and Firefoot was glad of it. His fur laid flat again, and his paws had stopped sweating. As they continued back to camp, he let the soft pine needles tickle the fur around his paws. Whenever he was nervous, that always seemed to help. As they arrived back home, Echoflight followed him to the corner of the camp, and she led him into some bushes.

"What was that?" She confronted "Why were you looking at Bumblepaw and Sparkpaw like that?"

Firefoot swallowed and averted his eyes from her stone cold gaze. He stayed silent.

Echoflight's voice softened a half step, still stern.

"Why?"

Firefoot swallowed again, but as he opened his mouth to breathe in more air, all of his secrets came tumbling out.


	25. Chapter 25: StarClan Would Disapprove

**_Chapter 25: StarClan Would Disapprove_**

 ** _If any of you have asked either me or Emma to have their OC in Withered Flowers, can you please comment or PM me again to remind me? Terribly sorry, but I've been busy and have forgotten a lot of them. Thank you so much! ~Maj and Fox_**

 ** _~Vixenbreeze's POV~_**

Shaking out her gingery-brown pelt, Vixenbreeze pressed closer to Blossomfrost. Though she missed Treeheart's calming presence, the dark ginger she-cat gave her a sense of relief. Blossomfrost must have felt an increase of pressure because she fell to a halt, grabbing Vixenbreeze's scruff to stop her, too.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"I know you're nervous, but please, don't be. I'll be by your side the whole time. Violetpaw will also be there," Blossomfrost promised sincerely. As if on que, Violetpaw appeared next to her, light green eyes bright with excitement. Her long black fur was almost invisible in the bight, but the moonlight illuminated her pelt just enough for it to have a hazy glow.

"Vixenbreeze!" she squeaked. "This is my first gathering as a medicine cat apprentice!" The young she-cat bounced on her paws in eagerness. Vixenbreeze smiled and rested her tail on her daughter's spine. A small tinge of grief developed in her stomach as the realization kicked in: Violetpaw does not, and will not, know that her mother is her mentor. Her mother is the she-cat sleeping in a nest tail lengths away from her. Tears pricked her eyes, but the medicine cat willed them away with a hard swallow.

"Go catch up with your litter-mates, I want you to sit with them," she smiled. Violetpaw nodded, starting to run, but turned around at the last second.

"Will you sit with us, too?" the little she-cat asked, eyes the size of moons. It both warmed and shattered her heart.

"O-Of course, my love—apprentice! I'll be there soon," she stuttered, suddenly off guard as the cluster of WindClan cats arrived at the Fourtrees. In the corner of her eyes, Vixenbreeze spotted a familiar longhaired tom with fur as white as snow, his ginger spots bright as fire, and his eyes the deepest, most dazzling blue. _Firefoot._

Her heart started to pound faster and her blood felt frozen. Blossomfrost must have seen him too, for she was attempting to push away the medicine cat. But she was paralyzed. Paralyzed in fear. Paralyzed in wanting. "It's ok," a distant voice whispered in her ear. But she could hardly hear.

Suddenly, breaking her from her trance, Jaystar yowled loudly. The Gathering had begun. As everyone sat obediently, staring up at the four leaders, Vixenbreeze's attention was glued elsewhere. Firefoot sat with a group of ShadowClan cats fox lengths away from her, tail lengths away from her— _their_ kits.

Finally, she looked up at the leaders from her spot with the other medicince cats. Violetpaw sat to her left, close enough that their fur was touching and close enough to ne next to her litter-mates, and to her right sat Yellowfoot, Mouseleap of RiverClan's old apprentice. "Sorry to hear about Mouseleap's death, Yellowfoot. He was incredibly kind and gifted," said Runningwish of ThunderClan.

 _Lies. Mouseleap was a snake-heart and everyone knew it._ Still, Vixenbreeze gave a sad nod. Yellowfoot sighed sadly but soon perked up, drawing closer a small gray tabby she-cat with her tail. "Though we all miss Mouseleap, Minnowpaw will grow to be an excellent medicince cat. Too bad you never got to meet him— "

Spiderstar sent the medicince cat's a withering glare to shut them up. Quiet as a mouse, Vixenbreeze looked up.

"RiverClan is doing well. We are all elated that the river is full of fish and about the upcoming leaf-fall," Spiderstar announced calmly. She noticed his black muzzle was now flecked with gray. _Peculiar. Spiderstar is not old. I wonder what's caused his muzzle to turn gray?_

As the Gathering continued, Vixenbreeze was made aware that ShadowClan has had a few sightings of badgers and that Stormsky passed away. ThunderClan's new leader, Crowstar, claimed everything was well in their territory. Sweetwing was even expecting kits with Patchfur. Lynxstar was the last leader to share, again. The biggest piece of news was that Bumblepaw, Smallpaw, Sparkpaw, and Violetpaw had been become apprentices.

The Clans cheered for them, though Vixenbreeze's cheers rose above them all.

As cats of all Clans mingled, Vixenbreeze drew away from the crowds. As she started to walk towards the exit, a tugging of her tail made her snap her head back and draw her lips into a snarl.

Firefoot. He had pulled her tail, and now he was so close to her face that their noses were almost touching. "I need to talk to you," he whispered.

"Then talk," she snapped, praying her voice didn't waver.

"I…accidentally told my sister about the kits…"

"WHAT?!" Vixenbreeze cried, fear crawling over her pelt like a thousand spiders. Her paws started to sweat. Her eyes grew wide as moons. Their secret was going to found out.

"She won't tell anyone-relax!" he hissed

"Why would you tell her?!" she hissed back, slightly guilty for snapping at him. After all, both Graysky and Blossomfrost knew. Most likely Stormfeather as well, since Blossomfrost trusted him with her life.

"She's my sister, and because Bumblepaw is almost identical to her! Vixenbreeze…I want to see them. I don't care anymore. I want _my kits_. I want to _raise_ them with _you_."

Her heart ached for him. Ever so secretly, she pressed her nose to his for a heartbeat. "I know. I want the same thing, _so_ badly. Do you know how hard it is to train Violetpaw? Every time she feels upset, all I want to do is cuddle her and tell her it's all ok," she croaked, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Suddenly, a yowl burst from someone's lungs, and Vixenbreeze was tackled. Letting out her own screech of surprise, she struggled under the weight of she-cat holding her down. Vixenbreeze recognized Echoflight, Firefoot's sister.

Echoflight's claws dung into her shoulder and her snarl was so loud it made the ground underneath Vixenbreeze vibrate. " _YOU!_ I _know_ …" she growled murderously.

"Echoflight! Get off!" Firefoot snarled, outraged. He dragged his sister off Vixenbreeze and growled at her. "Are you alright, Vixenbreeze? What is _wrong_ with you?!" he snapped at his sister. "StarClan would be ashamed to know that you attacked at medicine cat. At a Gathering, too!"

"I'm fine, it's alright," Vixenbreeze said quietly. She felt a slight sting from where the ShadowClan she-cat was dug her claws into her shoulder.

"I _know_ …" Echoflight whispered again before stalking away. Her voice sent chills down Vixenbreeze's spine


	26. Chapter 26: Splitting Hearts

**_Chapter 26: Splitting Hearts_**

 ** _Please remember to PM or comment if you have an OC that I promised to include. Emma and I are no longer accepting OCs at this point because Withered Flowers is coming to an end, but please, if you've already spoken to us about an OC that I haven't included yet, please tell me very soon. Please, I really don't want to forget any promises to anyone. And if you do have an OC you'd like included, hold onto it for later! Thanks! ~Sydney/Majesty_**

 _Blossompaw growled as she stalked through the tall grass. In front of her sat Stormpaw, his white and silver pelt gleaming in the sunlight. He turned his head slightly and smirked. His amber eyes twinkled with amusement that melted her heart._

 _Ever so sneakily, Blossompaw exploded out of the grass in flurry of limbs and yowls. She fell on Stormpaw in a huff, immediately pressing her paws into his belly. She felt him purring and when she looked into his eyes, she saw nothing but happiness._

 _"You got me," he purred, kicking Blossompaw off gently._

 _"Did you let me? Because I saw you turn your head!" she giggled. Stormpaw sighed dramatically and rose to his paws._

 _"Maybe…" he grinned innocently. His eyes shone as he intertwined his tail with hers. "Let's go back to camp."_

 _Giddy, Blossompaw flicked her ears and pressed against Stormpaw as the padded back to camp._

Eyes bleary from sleep, Blossomfrost let out a yawn and stretched. Next to her, Stormfeather stirred and pressed closer to her. She smiled sleepily and licked his cheek. One amber eye opened and his nose twitched.

"Hello, love," he purred, rubbing his muzzle against hers. Blossomfrost purred and snuggled even closer to her mate. "So, what happened last night?"

 _I can't tell him! I can't betray Vixenbreeze's trust!_ She looked at her paws nervously. "I-I can't say. I'm sorry, love," she whispered.

He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Blossomfrost? Why not?" Hurt shone in his beautiful amber eyes, clenching her heart.

"Vixenbreeze trusted me, and I will not betray her. Please understand, Stormy…" she pressed her nose to his cheek, but he drew away slowly. This time, hurt flashed in Blossomfrost's icy-blue eyes.

"I should go, Smallpaw has battle training today. I'll see you later, Blossomfrost," he said while rising to his paws and exiting their nest. She followed him into the main clearing hurriedly.

"Stormfeather! Please stop," she whimpered. He stopped and turned around slowly.

'We'll talk later," he whispered in her ear. A heartbeat later, he exited camp with Smallpaw. _Stormy…_

"Blossomfrost!" a chipper voice cried, breaking her from her thoughts. Hesitantly, Blossomfrost turned around to see Fernheart bounding up to her excitedly, a small sway in her step. "I have good news!" she squealed.

"What is it?"

Just as she was about to speak, Silverkit and Spottedkit tackled each other by the two warriors' paws. The matching deep blue eyes of the kits shone with mischief as they tussled around their paws.

Fernheart smiled at the two kits, which Rosebriar had mothered after Blossomfrost and Stormfeather had found them with a dead mother, with a longing and loving look. "Fernheart?"

"I'm expecting kits," she squeaked, her eyes huge and shining. Blossomfrost's jaw dropped in surprise. _She's so young! And with who? I bet it's with Icefrost!_

"Oh my StarClan… wow. C-Congratulations? Are they Icefrost's?"

Fernheart nodded. "Well? What's the matter? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course, Fernheart! You're just so young to be having kits…"

Her gaze hardened. "Well… we're in love and we both want a family. I expected a bit more enthusiasm from my best friend…"

"I'm happy for you! It's just the timing… You're both young and you have an apprentice!" the ginger she-cat cried.

Golden and black patterned pelt fluffed in annoyance, Fernheart huffed and stormed off, no doubt, to Icefrost.

Digging her claws into the ground, Blossomfrost fought to urge to screech in frustration. _My mate and my best friend are upset with me at the moment. That's just great! UGH!_

Just as she was about to storm out of camp, Icefrost walked in front of her, eyes stern. "Can you please be nicer to Fernheart? We're both excited to meet our unborn kits, and it'd be nice if you could be less of a snake-heart."

Hot rage bubbled underneath her pelt as she held back yet another scream. "You're not a senior warrior, so get out of my way!" she snapped, pushing past the gigantic tom forcefully and dashing to the apprentice den.

"Bumblepaw! We're going hunting, come on," she growled, the fur on her spine spiking. Her shy apprentice scrambled out of the den he shared with his litter-mates seconds later, gray eyes wide.

"Come on," she huffed, marching out of camp with Bumblepaw.

 ** _Someone's a little grump today…_**


	27. Chapter 27: The One Word

**_Chapter 27: The One Word_**

 ** _Sorry that we've been so inactive lately! But this absolutely amazing chapter was written by Emma! X3_**

Blossomfrost padded towards the medicine cat den, not knowing where else to go. Stormfeather seemed withdrawn from her, Fernheart too busy with Iceblaze. Graysky was on patrol and Bumblepaw was too young to understand relationships, so Vixenbreeze was her only resort at the moment. She needed someone to talk to, someone to at least tell her it would be okay. Her life seemed to be falling apart, and she needed advice. As she poked her head into the weaved heather, she saw Vixenbreeze sorting herbs, Violetpaw by her side.

"Um... Vixenbreeze," the little black she-cat meowed softly "We're running low on Chervil."

Her mentor looked down at the piles and nodded, pride flickering in her eyes.

"Yes, we are," She mewed, sounding pleased "In a little while we can go collect-" She stopped, seeing Blossomfrost's blue-silver eyes looking into the den.

"Actually," she said "Why don't you go collect some now?"

Violetpaw got to her paws and nodded.

"Alright,"

She dipped her head to Blossomfrost as she passed. The ginger she-cat forcefully similed back, waiting until Violetpaw had left before heading into the Medicine Cat den.

"Vixenbreeze," said Blossomfrost "I need your help."

The medicine cat looked up, her blueish eyes curious.

"Okay," she mewed thoughtfully "What is it?"

"I-I just need some help with Stormfeather and Fernheart." She meowed "They won't talk to me hardly, a-and I don't know what to do."

Vixenbreeze stopped sorting, a green spiky leaf hooked to her claw. She put it down, letting out a sigh.

"Blossomfrost, why are you asking me this?" She meowed "You can probably tell that Fernheart is going to be pretty attached to Iceblaze until quite a while after they have their kits. And isn't there someone else can ask about Stormfeather? I'm probably not the best cat to be asked about relationship advice."

Blossomfrost growled, frustrated, gritting her teeth. She quickly turned tail and left, not even glancing back at the medicine cat.

Vixenbreeze watched as she walked away, feeling guilt begin to swarm in her belly like bees. She knew she had been too harsh, but images of Firefoot started flashing in her mind when she asked about Stormfeather. The brown she-cat closed her eyes carefully as the old memories took hold.

 _It was just a normal Gathering. A flurry of multi-colored pelts across the clearing, a true form of controlled chaos. Above her, Shardstar's voice echoed around the trunks of the four gigantic oak trees._

 _"My warriors tracked two young foxes inside of our territory to their nest, where we, well, took care of them." He stated with a sinister smile._

 _Vixenbreeze shivered. She hated to admit it, but it would be nice when he was gone. Shardstar had something off about him, some secret cruelty. She shook her fur and scolded herself. It was wrong to wish something bad on someone. She shifted closer to Treeheart, remembering how much of a father-figure he'd become after she had grown up without her actual one._

Shardstar is someone's father, too. _She thought._

 _Almost as if her thoughts cued him, the large black tom began to speak again._

 _"Our deputy, Bramble-ears, has retired to the elders den. He is thanked greatly for his service and loyalty to his Clan. In his place, my daughter, Fallowfur, has now taken on the role."_

 _A couple of the cats in the clearing chanted her name. Vixenbreeze, sitting at the bottom of the rock, shifted her paws, excited and quite nervous for Lynxstar's speech._

 _She could hear the movement of her leader's paws as she stepped forward._

 _"You should all be glad to hear that prey is running well in WindClan right now, the heather is soft and rabbits are everywhere."_

 _A couple of WindClan warriors in the crowd gave small murmurs of agreement as she continued._

 _"And as it greatly pleases me to say, for my first time as leader, we have a new medicine cat. This moon, Vixenbreeze earned her full name. WindClan is honored to have such a wonderful and bright young cat to help restore and guide our warriors."_

 _Nearly every cat in the clearing started cheering her name._

 _"Vixenbreeze! Vixenbreeze! Vixenbreeze!" They chanted_

 _Her fur grew hot and she immediately looked down at her paws, pinching the grass between her claws. She could hear Graysky's meow over all of the others, yowling her name with great pride._

If only the rest of my family were here to see this. _She thought._

 _Before she was born, her father, an ex-Kittypet, left the Clan to go back to his twolegs before her mother gave birth. Her mother, Scorchflower, and sister, Searpaw were killed on a patrol by a band of rouges not many moons ago. Her brother, Moonheart, had been severely injured in the skirmish, losing his tail and becoming covered in wounds. He had received his warrior name right afterward, but he was now in camp with a terrible infection, Vixenbreeze was praying that he would recover soon._

 _Treeheart softly rested his tail on her back as the voices in the clearing died down._

 _As she looked back up, something caught her eye. It was the most dazzling pair of dark blue eyes she had ever seen, staring directly at her. They were a prettier indigo than the night sky, deeper than the river that ran through the forest. She was afraid that if she would look into them, she may never come up for air._

 _She looked back down at her paws. The other leaders spoke, but all she could think about were those eyes. Surely, they belonged to somecat, of course, but who? Vixenbreeze could feel them burning into her skin as the moments dragged on._

 _As the Gathering came to a close, she heard the sound of paw steps approaching. As she looked up, she saw them again. The eyes. The eyes darker than the night but brighter than a thousand shining stars. She finally looked at the rest of the tom, his long white feathery coat was speckled with orange, and his front paw completely ginger._

 _"Hi!" He chimed "I'm Fla-... I-I mean Firefoot. Yeah, Firefoot." He stumbled "Sorry, me and my sister are new to the whole Clan thing..."_

 _He swiveled his ears nervously, pointing to a she-cat talking to a group of RiverClan warriors._

 _"I-I heard that you just got your name too! Your beautiful name is Vixenbreeze, right?" He meowed, trying to sound suave, but failing miserably_

 _Vixenbreeze couldn't help but giggle. He laughed nervously as well, crossing his paws._

 _"Yes," she spoke softly "My name is Vixenbreeze, I'm the medicine cat of WindClan."_

 _Firefoot nodded "I'm just a warrior," he meowed "But believe me, it beats loner life."_

 _Vixenbreeze smiled "I couldn't imagine any life outside of the Clans, I've grown up a Clan cat, and I think I always will be one."_

 _The tom smiled back. "That's cool," he mewed_

 _He looked around the clearing, his indigo eyes sparkling._

 _"So... " he trailed off for a moment "When can I see you again?"_

 _Vixenbreeze looked at him, his eyes stunning her._

 _"I-I don't know..." She mewed "Probably the next Gathering..."_

 _Something mischievous shown in Firefoot's eyes._

 _"How about before then?" He whispered_

 _Vixenbreeze's eyes widened "W-What?"_

 _"How about we meet here, in three sunrises, at sunset?"_

 _Although he was the best tom she had ever laid eyes on, she knew what her answer would be._

No, _her mind said._ No.

 _But instead of giving him right answer, instead of doing the right thing, all of her pain, the loss of her mother, her sister, the state of her brother and the absence of her father... The beauty of this tom's eyes and the longing for comfort... It all fell on her at once. Instead of making the right decision, out of her mouth came the one word that would change her life forever:_

 _"Yes."_


	28. Chapter 28: Forgiveness

**_Chapter 28: Forgiveness_**

 ** _Hi! Sydney here! I hope you like this chapter! Just a little reminder, OC's are no longer being accepted. Bye!_**

 ** _Three moons later…_**

"Silverpaw! Spottedpaw!" WindClan chanted, their muzzles raised to the sky. Blossomfrost noticed Rosebriar staring affectionately from the nursery at her adopted kits. Immediately, Spottedpaw ran over to his adoptive mother and rubbed his cheek against hers, his gray-speckled white pelt fluffed out in excitement. More elegantly, Silverpaw rubbed against her adoptive mother and purred loudly. The silver tabby purred loud enough to hear from across camp.

The two newly made apprentices ran to their mentors, Linchenfur and Oakpelt, and dashed out of camp excitedly. Blossomfrost purred in amusement. "Was I ever that energetic?" a voice from behind mewed, startling her.

"She scoffed and cuffed the cat, Bumblepaw, over his ears gently. "You're hardly two moons older than them, silly!"

"And five moons taller than you," he smirked.

"You think I asked StarClan to be tiny?!" she mocked growled. "Now go check Blackwing, Rosefoot, and Treeheart for ticks."

Bumblepaw whined but nodded, sulking to the elder's den. Blossomfrost noticed Sparkpaw and Lionbite, her replacement mentor since Fernheart was so close to kitting, laughing at her brother from afar. The ginger warrior flicked her muzzle to the elders' den at Lionbite.

He chuckled and murmured something to his apprentice. Heartbeats later, Sparkpaw padded into the den with a scowl on her lips. Lionbite winked at her before being called away by Rainstep.

Suddenly alone, Blossomfrost stalked out of camp for a run on the moor. As soon as she exited the entrance, she bolted into the distance. The wind whipping through her long fur and flattening her whiskers felt amazing. She kept running. Running away from responsibilities and problems. Running from loneliness.

Digging her paws into the grass, she slowed to a dramatic halt and caught her breath. Might as well hunt. Opening her jaws in an attempt to catch a scent, Blossomfrost froze. Stormfeather. "Stormfeather? Are you there?" she called out quietly, the fur on her spine rising.

She heard a sigh before the white and silver tom approached her. His fur was flattened from the wind and he was breathing as if he had been running. "Did—did you follow me?" He shuffled his snowy-white paws into the soft moor grass in embarrassment.

"I needed to apologize. I've hardly spoken to you for moons over nothing! I should have respected your privacy—Blossomfrost, I'm so sorry!" he cried. "I just couldn't bear the idea of you not trusting me with something! And the way the Clan looks at us… l-like they're just waiting for us to announce that we're not mates anymore!" He dug his claws into the ground and growled. "They've no right to our lives!"

She silenced him with a wave of her tail. Slowly, she padded up to him and licked his cheek. His ears picked up in surprise. "I was harsh," she murmured. "I trust you with my life, Stormfeather. But we have boundaries—though that kills me. But listen, a fight does not mean that I—that we don't love each other. We'll be mates till our hearts stop beating and beat again in StarClan," she whispered, intertwining her tail with his.

Stormfeather purred loudly and licked her ears. "I've missed you, my lovely." Blossomfrost smiled and pressed herself into his soft, warm, comforting pelt.

Blossomfrost and Stormfeather walked into camp together, their pelts brushing. They both froze when they noticed Iceblaze pacing around the nursery. She rushed over to him, eyes wide. "Are the kits coming?"

The cream and white tom nodded anxiously and tore at the grass surrounding his paws. "She's fine," he muttered to himself. "StarClan keep her safe!" Once Iceblaze had prayed, a blood-curdling screech cut through the tense camp air.

"You're doing great, darling," Blossomfrost heard Graysky meow. StarClan keep Fernheart safe!

It was sun-high by the time Vixenbreeze and Violetpaw drearily stepped out of the nursery. "A she-kit and a tom-kit, both healthy and already suckling." She dipped her brown head to Iceblaze. "You may visit her, but not for long: she is incredibly weak."

The massive tom immediately squeezed into the nursery just as Graysky was sneaking out. Blossomfrost ran over to pale gray she-cat. "How is she?" she asked nervously, Stormfeather on her heels.

Graysky purred as she sat on her haunches and began to groom her fur, her pale amber eyes glowing with joy. "They're so gorgeous! I believe they're giving them names now! I can't believe my kit has kits," she purred nostalgically.

Blossomfrost smiled and padded into the nursery. Iceblaze was crouched over Fernheart, who laid in her nest in exhaustion with two tiny kits sleeping at her belly, his eyes full of admiration. She quietly snuck over to her friend and licked her in between the ears. "Your kits are beautiful. I am so sorry for not sharing your enthusiasm in the beginning, but these little fur balls are pure and perfect," she purred quietly.

Weakly, Fernheart lifted a single golden paw and laid in onto of Blossomfrost's own paw. "I forgive you. Thank you for visiting me.

Heart swelling with relief, Blossomfrost smiled and looked at the kits. "What are their names?"

Iceblaze pointed to the smallest kit: a white and golden dappled she-kit an unusually short tail. "That's Morningkit," he whispered, voice thick with emotion. He then pointed to the other kit: a smoky-gray tom-kit with white paws, muzzle, chest, belly, and ears. "This is Sootkit."

Blossomfrost congratulated them and left the new parents to be alone with their kits. She happily padded over to Stormfeather. "You should visit them soon. They are your kin, after all. Oh, StarClan they're just so cute!" she squealed.

Her mate chuckled and wrapped his tail around her. "I can't wait to have our own…"

She blushed and leaned into him. "Me too…"

As Lynxstar led her Clan to the gathering, Blossomfrost stretched her jaws in a huge yawn. She had forgotten all about the gathering and hadn't rested. Bumblepaw and Smallpaw flanked her, chattering like starlings. Stormfeather had stayed at camp and Sparkpaw had been confined to the medicine den after snagging her claw on an exposed root. Blossomfrost giggled just thinking about the apprentice's reaction to not being able to attend the gathering. 'What are you talking about?! I'm fine!' She had announced that right before limping the prey heap! Vixenbreeze was livid at her from ruining the dressing, but I know she'd never stay mad at that fiery little she-cat.

As WindClan settled next to RiverClan and ThunderClan, overwhelmed by their stench, but polite, they looked up at the Great Rock as the gathering began. Instead of Fallowstar of ThunderClan, Primrosefur sat on the Great Rock. The cream she-cat yowled loudly. "ThunderClan had been doing incredibly well! The prey is plentiful and easy to catch and our warriors are well-fed and strong." She flashed a warning glance at the others but continued. "Sadly, a fox strayed into our territory and killed Crowtalon and Fallowstar. I believe we chased it into your territory, Spiderstar."

"Thank you," the back RiverClan leader mewed drily.

"Anyway, I am now leader of ThunderClan," she meowed proudly.

"Primrosestar! Primrosestar!" the Clans chanted. The ThunderClan leader nodded to Spiderstar, who took her place.

"RiverClan are well fed and have a full nursery. We welcomed Shellsong's four kits and Berrytail's three kits."

Lynxstar took his place. "It is with a heavy heart that I announce that Rainstep is stepping down from her role as deputy. Wolfjaw has taken her place." The Clans cheered for the new deputy, though Blossomfrost felt sorry for Rainstep. The other Clans don't know that Rainstep has had a nasty cough Vixenbreeze couldn't cure. Well, her muzzle is flecked with gray and she deserves to be fussed over as an elder. "We also welcome Fernheart's two kits born tonight."

Finally, Jaystar stood up. "ShadowClan are fine. I have only one piece of news to share, thanks to Echoflight. I would like her to share it." Agile as a bird, the silver and white she-cat leaped onto the Great Rock, her eyes fierce.

"I apologize for this… but WindClan! You have apprentices that belong in ShadowClan!"

Blossomfrost froze, paralyzed in fear. Her gaze darted to Vixenbreeze. The medicine cat's posture was identical.

"Do you dare accuse WindClan of kidnapping your apprentices?!" Lynxstar snarled. Echoflight shook her head calmly.

"Your medicine cat gave birth to four kits that are half my ShadowClan. My brother's kits," she spat, glaring angrily at Firefoot. Every-cat gasped and started at the two cats, frozen at the accusation.

"Vixenbreeze… is this true? Are Bumblepaw, Smallpaw, Sparkpaw, and Violetpaw yours? Not a random rouge's?" The WindClan leader's mew was laced with outrage.

After a long, tense silence, the medicine dropped her head and whispered, "Yes…". Her voice was barely audible.

"How could you!? How could you do this to your Clan?!" Oakpelt barked, his fur bushed up.

"You're a traitor," some-cat screeched. "Both of you!" Blossomfrost rushed over to the medicine cat was crouched next to her protectively, snarling at any-cat within a tail-length of her.

Jaystar raised her head above the commotion and yowled. "Give us Bumblepaw and Smallpaw. We will fight for them if we have to," he warned, digging his claws in the rock.

"These apprentices are also half WindClan!" Flowertail growled.

"Give them up! They're traitors!"

"EXILE!"

"ENOUGH!" Lynxstar roared. She pointed her tail at the cloud covered moon. "StarClan had sent a sign, you fools! Take them for now, Jaystar, but this is not over…"


	29. Chapter 29: Fluffy

**_Chapter 29: Fluffy_**

 ** _Hi! Half Vixenbreeze's POV, half Blossomfrost's! :3 –Maj_**

As Vixenbreeze followed her Clanmates she was aware of three things: Blossomfrost's tail wrapped around her, her Clanmates furiously cold glares, and her own broken heart. She carefully looked to where Violetpaw was following her, her tail drooping and her head hanging. _I'm so sorry, my precious kit._ She longed to comfort her daughter, but the words stuck in her throat like a bad piece of fresh kill.

Suddenly Dogfoot rubbed up against her and sneered, "You just couldn't control your she-cat whims- could you?! At least keep at on our side of the border next time!" he snapped.

"Shut up, stupid hare-brain!" Violetpaw snarled, digging her claws in the grass and spiking up her long, black pelt. The white-and-black warrior only scoffed and padded up to Linchenfur and Maplefire, shooting a cold glare at Vixenbreeze.

A few moments later, WindClan arrived at their camp. Before Vixenbreeze walked into the medicine cat den, she grabbed Violetpaw by the scruff and locked eyes with her. Our eyes are identical. She ran her tail over her daughter's spine, wincing as the apprentice drew away. "Thank you," she croaked.

The longhaired black she-cat sniffed and tore her gaze away from her mother's. "How could you lie to me? I've slept next to the nest next to you for moons wondering who my real mother was… only to find out that she's been sleeping next to me since I first became apprenticed." Violetpaw's voice shook as she pawed at the ground. "And my father… he's ShadowClan…"

"Violetpaw—" Vixenbreeze began, only to be silenced by her kit's heartbroken gaze.

"I should check on Rosefoot- she's been complaining about a pain in her belly. Goodbye, Vixenbreeze." With that, the small she-cat stalked into the elders' den, leaving Vixenbreeze alone at the camp entrance.

Closing her eyes, she raised her brown muzzle to the stars and prayed, _StarClan, please… I know I have failed you- but keep my sons safe. I beg of you…_

Numbly walking over to apprentices' den, Blossomfrost peered inside to see Sparkpaw and Violetpaw curled up together, silently mourning. When Sparkpaw was told about her brothers, she screeched at all of us before collapsing from shock. Violetpaw decided to stay with her for a few days. _Poor darling…_

Blossomfrost angled her ears curiously to where Silverpaw and Spottedpaw were talking. "We didn't even get to get announced at the Gathering! And when I tried to complain to Rosebriar, she shushed me and told me to go to bed! I'm not a kit anymore!" Spottedpaw grumbled crossly. His tail tip twitched in irritation before he sighed and fell asleep.

Leaving the apprentices to rest, the dark ginger she-cat sadly padded towards hers and Stormfeather's den they shared. Curling into a ball and tucking in her paws, she soon fell asleep only to awaken by her mate heartbeats later as he curled up next to her.

She snapped open her crystal-blue eyes and stared at him affectionately. He returned the look with a sympathetic gleam in his amber eyes. "I can't believe the first apprentices we got were taken away from us so soon," she murmured miserably. "Poor Smallpaw… he must be so uncomfortable in ShadowClan's stinky territory!"

Blossomfrost intertwined her tail with his. "We'll get them back, I promise," she purred. _I desperately wished I believed my own words._

A plump rabbit clamped in her jaws, Blossomfrost padded back to camp with the hunting patrol. "The prey practically jumped into our paws!" Blueblossom purred, her huge belly swaying. _She's so close to kitting!_

Her mate, Blazewhisker, rubbed up against her anxiously. "Darling, you shouldn't be hunting! You're too close to kitting!" he fretted.

Blossomfrost rolled her eyes affectionately. "Blazewhisker. Blueblossom probably just wants to feel the wind in her fur before she stays in the nursery for moons," she purred, amused. The pale gray tom looked back and forth at both she-cats anxiously before nodding reluctantly. The golden spots on his face shone like actual gold in the sunlight.

Blueblossom suddenly rubbed up against Blossomfrost until their pelts were touching. Her gray-blue eyes shone with mischief. "I'm surprised your belly isn't swollen! Graysky and Rosefoot have a bet that you'll be in nursery before leaf-fall! And that isn't so far away. I mean, greenleaf is started to get a tiny bit chilly," she smiled.

She nudged the she-cat gentle and scoffed. "There will be plenty of time for that. My main priority is making sure my apprentice gets back to WindClan," she sniffed, her jaws starting to hurt from the rabbit's weight.

Before her friend could comment, Blossomfrost whisked into camp and dropped her prey in the fresh kill pile. Quickly, the dark ginger she-cat skipped into the nursery to check on Fernheart. Poking her head into the warm, milky-scented nursery, she noticed her best friend curled around Morningkit and Sootkit peacefully. "How are they?" she asked softly.

Fernheart raised her golden and black patterned head to smile at her friend. She gazed lovingly at her kits. "They're perfect. Morningkit has been fussy since dawn, but Sootkit is always such a sweetie," she purred, licking both kits affectionately around the ears. Morningkit lashed her stubby tail in annoyance but curled closer to her mother.

"Have they opened their eyes yet?"

Fernheart shook her head. "No, but any day now we'll see their beautiful eyes."

Blossomfrost smiled, licking her friend's cheek, and left the nursery. Outside, Stormfeather sat impatiently. "Can I help you?" she teased. His pelt fluffed in annoyance, but his eyes shone with content.

"I have to show you something," he purred, intertwining their tails before leading her out of camp. Many moments later, both cats sat atop Outlook Rock, staring at the sunset.

"This is what you had to show me?" she giggled. "You know I go to Outlook Rock many times a moon."

Her silver and white dappled mate didn't answer her at first. "I like to think that I can see Bumblepaw and Smallpaw from here," he whispered, amber eyes shining with sadness.

Blossomfrost sighed sympathetically and nuzzled his neck. "They will return soon. I just know they will."

Stormfeather looked at her gently and prodded her in the ribs. She let out an oof as she watched her mate scrambled down the rock with a soft smile. "Tag!"

Growling playfully, Blossomfrost leaped off the rock and tackled Stormfeather. Both cats rolled around in the long crash in a flurry of limbs and tails. She soon ended up trapped under his strong grasp.

He laid on her belly and gazed at her lovingly. "I win," he purred.

 ** _Nice cutesy chapter before all the bad stuff happens…_**


	30. Chapter 30: Bee Stings

**_Chapter 30: Bee Stings_**

 ** _Hi guys, sorry that I haven't written anything for almost two months. Emma and I are on different schedules, we've been finishing this year of school, and are on summer vacation. Sooooooo… we're a smidge busy. X'D. But I promise: I am going to finish this book by August, or maybe even July! Don't worry, my friends. ;). ~Maj_**

Bumblepaw laid in the shade with his chin on his paws, staring longingly into a puddle near the apprentices' den. He lazily reached out and dabbed a dried leaf with a snowy-white paw, smushing it under his sore pads.

The apprentice looked towards the nursery where Petalheart sat with her two sons and another queen, Mothpool. Directing his gaze all around the camp, he saw the elders: Sunheart, Stormsky, and Littlefog sharing tongues contently. The warriors and their apprentices were patching up holes in the dens, Featherfall sat with his apprentice, Dasiypaw, sorting herbs, and Jaystar stood overlooking the camp with Echoflight by his side. The two of them gazed lovingly at each other.

Approaching paw steps awoke him from his trance as Smallpaw walked towards him with a surprisingly cheerful expression. "What's got you so chipper?" Bumblepaw asked, semi-agitated. _We're being held captive here! Smallpaw shouldn't be 'happy'._

Unfazed by his brother's tone, the pale gray apprentice flicked his ear and cocked his head towards the camp entrance. "Firefoot said he'd take us hunting. He doesn't want the skills our mentors taught us to be put to waste just because we've moved camps."

"'Moved camps?'" Bumblepaw echoed dryly, anger seeping into his mew. "We didn't move camps! We were forced to come to ShadowClan- against our will, if I may add, right after finding out our father is a ShadowClan cat!"

Smallpaw stood a mouse length away from his brother, his whiskers twitching irritably. "We have been here for nearly a moon, and the most you've done is sulk around and play with leaves! I've been getting to know our father and about the camp that we now live in."

"I refuse to call this my home! _WindClan_ is my home and always will be!" the white tom growled, his fur along his spine spiking up. Without realizing what he was doing, Bumblepaw unsheathed his claws and dug them into the earth until his paws ached.

A growl rumbling in his throat, Smallpaw slid into a fighting position and bared his teeth. "I'm so tired of your awful attitude! You should be _grateful_ that ShadowClan was brave enough to tell us the truth about our lives! Our own mother was too coward to admit that her traitorous actions not only ruined her life- but  ours!"

Bumblepaw's jaws parted open in astonishment as his brother's scornful words cut through him sharper than claws. "Our mother may have made a mistake… but she was not a coward," he hissed, his eyes hard as stone.

His brother's eyes slid into slits as he got ready to pounce on him and rip his pelt off. "WindClan was never my true home," the gray tom admitted. "I hate being away from Sparkpaw and Violetpaw, and arguing with you, but being in ShadowClan… feels right to me. I feel… _at home._ We can live with a parent who doesn't have to hide or be shameful that we're his sons. I'm sorry, Bumblepaw… but _ShadowClan_ is my home."

Before he could react, Firefoot trotted over both young toms and stared at them in confusion. "Bumblepaw, Smallpaw. Lovely weather today, isn't it?" Instead of reacting, Bumblepaw sat on his haunches and nodded.

"I want…" _To go home._ "To hunt. Alone. May I?" he asked quietly, earning a glance from Smallpaw.

His father looked at him once before answering. "Oh… yes of course. You're not a prisoner here, son. You're welcome to go anywhere in our territory." Bumblepaw flinched at his words, but gave a weak smile.

"Thank you. I'll do my best to bring fresh kill for the queens. Goodbye now…" Shaking out his white and brown speckled coat, the apprentice squeezed out of camp into the pine forest. The pine needles still feel strange and unnatural under paw and smelled awful.

He held back a gag and found a dry spot underneath the spooky pine trees to sit alone. Instead of hunting, he took a deep breath and sat down and took a deep inhale. _Pine sap and rain... I miss the smell of heather and grass._

Bumblepaw opened his amber speckles eyes and stared up at the sky. The sun was starting to set. _Vixenbreeze—mother… whatever you're feeling, I don't hate you. I hope I can come one day…_


	31. Chapter 31: Aware

**_Chapter 31: Aware_**

 ** _Hiiiiiiiiii. Not much to say in the intro, just that the POV is Blossomfrost, and that I'll see you soon! Bye! ~Maj._**

 **~ 2 Moons Later ~**

Blossomfrost lay in the warm sunlight with her chin resting on her paws. She watched as Fernheart's two kits scuffled around in the long grass near the nursery, tackling each other and mewing delightfully. Blueblossom sat nearby watching Morningkit and Sootkit while Fernheart got up to take a drink from a puddle towards the elders' den. Blueblossom's own son, Cloudkit, crept up behind the older kits and leaped onto Sootkit's back. The younger kit had a white pelt and a black patch over both dark amber eyes, a black tail tip, and black paws

The tiny kit was born a moon after Fernheart's kits, scrawny and weak. Both his brothers died before they took their first breath, leaving Blueblossom heartbroken and sickly. The camp still trod quietly around the still-grieving queen, quietly reminded her and Blazewhisker that their son was kind and handsome. Even after Cloudkit started to get healthy the other cats gossiped about him being too weak for his age. He tired too easily and was usually short of breath. _Poor little scrap._

The snowy-white tom kit let out a trill of excitement as he rolled around with his denmates. "Cloudkit, dear, please be careful. Be gentle with him you too!" his mother fretted, his pelt ruffled. Her mate, Blazewhisker wove around her purring.

"Let him be, love. He's finally fit enough to play with the others. He seems ok- let's just makes sure to make sure he drinks plenty of water and takes breaks to breathe," he whispered softly. Blossomfrost watched them happily before drifting her gaze back to the three kits, now trying to sneak into the warriors' den.

Rising to her paws, the dark ginger she-cat trotted over to them quietly before grabbing Sootkit's tale and dragging him away. "Hey!" the kit squeaked. "Let me go!"

"Don't sneak into there without permission," she purred, amusement lighting up her crystal-blue gaze. She bent down to whisper into the smoky-gray tom-kit's ear. "Go take your sister and Cloudkit to the elders' den." Rainstep, Blackwing, Oakpelt, Treeheart, and Flowertail had been grieving over the loss of Rosefoot- the always cheerful and beautiful elder who loved being with the kits.

Sootkit nodded obediently and led the other two towards the sunbathing elders. Blossomfrost sighed happily and sat down to give her pelt a quick grooming. The hunting patrol had just returned, each cat carrying at least two pieces of prey. _Greenleaf has been good to us… if only Bumblepaw and Smallpaw were here to see how beautiful the moor is right now. I haven't seen either of them at the last two Gatherings! ShadowClan must be treating them like rats!_

While her ex-apprentice was on her mind, Sparkpaw padded up to her with a smile on her face- a new sight. "I know you aren't my mentor, but you were my brother's, and I just had my assessment. Lionbite said I did really well and I'm getting my name tonight before the Gathering." Though the cream she-cat looked happy, her clear blue eyes shone with sadness.

"You miss your brothers, don't you?" she meowed sadly, drawing a paw over her spray of whiskers. The young she-cat nodded, looking at the grass. Blossomfrost flicked her ears with the tail tip and smiled. "You will hopefully see them tonight, Sparkpaw. And I'm still not going to lose hope that they will come back one day."

The slender cream she-cat smiled once before dipping her head and walking over to her sister. Poor dear…

"Sparkfur! Sparkfur!" WindClan cheered into the clear sky. The newly named warrior purred loudly and held her head high. She should have been named with her brothers. This ceremony feels… empty.

"We're going to miss you in the den," Spottedpaw mewed sadly, his tail dropping. His sister rolled her eyes and rubbed against Sparkfur.

"I'll see you there in a few moons," the apprentice promised. "Save me a nest!" Blossomfrost purred and padded over to congratulate the new warrior. Before she could speak, Lynxstar rose her muzzle and yowled loudly.

"WindClan, tonight is the night of the Gathering and we will leave now. Let's go!" The dappled leader leaped off fallen tree and started to lead her Clan out of camp. The elders and queens sat near the exit meowing goodbyes.

 _Oh! I didn't get to congratulate Sparkfur!_ Trying to weave her way around her Clanmates towards Sparkfur, Blossomfrost suddenly stopped as Stormfeather pulled her tail. "Hey!" she hissed in annoyance.

Without saying a word, he pointed to where Vixenbreeze and the cream colored she-cat were talking. Both of their eyes were misty with emotion before the medicine cat nuzzled her daughter's cheek. _They… forgive each other._

She pressed closer to Stormfeather's shoulder happily. "They've made up," she purred, voice thick with emotion. Her mate purred her licked her ears.

"Thank StarClan."

After walking for a bit, WindClan arrived at Fourtrees with ThunderClan behind them. Both ShadowClan and RiverClan were already there, waiting for the two others. Without hesitation, Primrosestar and Lynxstar leaped onto The Great Rock and sat with Jaystar and Spiderstar.

As the moon shone brightly overhead, the Gathering began. As Spiderstar began to speak, Blossomfrost heard a faint whisper calling her name. She whipped her head around until her eyes landed on… _Bumblepaw_. Her eyes widened in amazement. _He's so tall and muscular! He's grown so much the past three moons! I miss him so much…_

The rest of the Gathering flew by in a blur until Jaystar dared to announce Bumblepaw and Smallpaws' new names. Lynxstar sat next to him in disgust as the ShadowClan leader named the apprentices WindClan should have finished training. "Although Bumblepaw and Smallpaw did not train with us for their full apprenticeship, they have earned their names and have settled incredibly well into their home. With that said, Smallfang and Bumblespirit are ShadowClan's newest warriors!"

"Bumblespirit! Smallfang!" Cats of all Clans cheered, though WindClan were bitter and reluctant. As the Gathering broke into being able to share tongues with everyone, Blossomfrost bolted over to where Bumbleflight was sitting.

"Bumblespirit!" she cried, nuzzling his cheek and purring fiercely. "Oh, I've missed you so much. It should have been me who had seen you finish your training! How is ShadowClan? Do they treat you well? How is Smallfang?" she rambled, overcome with emotions.

The brown speckled white tom smiled sadly. "I've missed you too, Blossomfrost. ShadowClan is ok… but I want to come home. WindClan will always be my home. And Smallfang… well… he loves ShadowClan and never wants to come back. Great StarClan, he even hates our mother," he whispered sadly.

She wrapped her long tail around his wide shoulders. "Let's be happy while we can. Come, congratulate your sister and speak to your mother." Blossomfrost led him to where Sparkfur, Violetpaw, Vixenbreeze sat quietly. "Vixenbreeze… look," she purred.

"Bumblespirit. Oh… I'm so sorry… I've ruined your life and my actions have caused you to live in ShadowClan-"

"Hey, shush. It's ok, mother. I'm trying my best to come home. And you didn't ruin my life, I promise," he smiled, nuzzling her cheek. "And congratulations, Sparkfur. I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too, rabbit-brain," his sister purred. Violetpaw just rubbed up against her brother without saying anything. "Where's Smallfang?"

"About that…"

As the four of them kept talking, Blossomfrost's head started to spin and the ground began to give away beneath her. In a puff of smoke, her pelt was drenched in blood and the stench of death hung in the air.

She was surrounded by pines and caterwauling cats of both ShadowClan and WindClan. _Why are we fighting ShadowClan?!_ Suddenly, four badgers came into view swinging cats back and forth, tearing at their flesh and ripping their pelts off. "Stormfeather?! Bumblespirit?!" she cried, her voice instantly drowned out by the screams.

Before she could react, a badger swung its huge paws and smack the dark ginger she-cat into a pine tree. Her head collided with the trunk and starts appeared before her eyes. When she came to, she saw the same badger with Bumblespirit's lifeless body swinging from its jaws.

As she screeched in terror, the vision ended and she found herself back at the Gathering, panting and trembling. "Blossomfrost? Blossomfrost, what happened?" Vixenbreeze asked.

"A-a-a v-vision. I had another one," she quivered. As Vixenbreeze was about to speak, a heart retching screech startled everyone.

"Jaystar! ShadowClan is being attacked! Badgers! They're on the border we share with WindClan! We need help right now!"

Blossomfrost's blood froze.


	32. Chapter 32: Beating Hearts

_Chapter 32: Beating Hearts_

 _Resuming the cliffhanger! –Maj_

As the sky spun above Blossomfrost, Jaystar turned to the cat the interrupted the Gathering- Darkpuddle. "Darkpuddle! What in StarClan's name are you talking about!" he snapped, the fur along his spine rising.

The dark ShadowClan tom, fur spiked up in every direction and short of breath, faced his leader in terror. "Badgers! At least four of them have attacked me near the WindClan border! Some WindClan warriors are helping my patrol fend off for themselves, but we need help- NOW!" As he finished his last words, the black warrior turned tail and sprinted out of Fourtrees and back to the battle.

"ShadowClan! Follow him- NOW!" Jaystar screeched before pelting after Darkpuddle, his warriors a mouse-length away from his heels. Cats stood in distraught and disarray as the cats of ShadowClan streamed through them, racing for the exit to help their Clanmates.

Lynxstar jumped back onto the Great Rock and yowled loudly. "WindClan! Follow ShadowClan and fight with tooth and claw against these beasts! If they are at our border, that means the badgers might go into our territory! GO!"

Before she could take a breath, Blossomfrost was being pushed out of Fourtrees by Bumblespirit and Sparkfur! "Smallfang ran out with our father! We have to help them!" the tom yowled.

Shaking out her thoughts, the dark ginger she-cat maneuvered her way around the clump over to Stormfeather. "Bumblespirit could die if I misplace one paw step! I'm running to help them!"

"Blossomfrost! Blossomfrost, be careful! I'm right behind you," her mate shouted before veering off into a different direction and pelted up the slopes. Blossomfrost kept running until the smell of pine and dampness bathed around her nose.

In front of her own eyes fought WindClan and ShadowClan together against four massive badgers. The ground ran red with spilled blood, and at least two warriors were unmoving under-paw. Without a second thought, the she-cat hurled herself next to Bumblespirit and clawed at the beast's tiny black eyes.

Her claws snagged onto its dense black and white, uprooting her from the fighting position. The vicious creature hurled her into the air and batted the lithe she-cat like a kit playing moss ball. She hit the ground with a thud in time to see Bumblespirit get snatched up by the badger's jaws. Red hot fury and pain surround her. You will NOT take his life from me!

With a snarl of pure hatred, Blossomfrost launched herself onto the badger's back and clawed for its neck. It tried to buck her off, giving Bumblespirit a heartbeat to scrambled from the beast's jaws and attack from underneath.

Before she knew what was happening, Vixenbreeze joining her in attacked the creature that nearly killed Bumbleflight. A growl of hatred and fury came from the medicine cat as she was struck with the badger's hefty claw. "VIXENBREEZE!" Blossomfrost screeched.

The gingery-brown she-cat was swatted away and rolled in the blood-stained grass. She didn't move. Blossomfrost and Bumblespirit exchanged a look of fear before he ran to his mother to make sure she was alive.

Frozen from shock, the badger bucked the WindClan warrior of its back and stumbled over to her. Hissing, she swiped at its muzzle but felt her strength ebbing away. In a moment of vulnerability, the massive monster grabbed her shoulder and tore away a clump of her fur and flesh. Screeching in agony, she fought tirelessly until the blood gushing from her wound dripped along her flank and to her paws.

Stars swirled around her as blackness settled in. With one last weak cry, the ginger she-cat fell to the ground and didn't get up. The last she heard was Jaystar screeching something…

"Blossomfrost…? Blossomfrost- wake up," a soft voice said into her ear. Slowly, her crystal blue eyes cracked open in the early dawn light. Sticky grass stuck to her side reeking of death. The pain in her shoulder felt as if it were on fire. Over her stood Stormfeather, tears falling from his deep amber eyes.

Once he saw that her eyes had opened, he let out a cry of relief and buried his face into his bloodied neck fur. "Thank StarClan you're alive," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

"W-What happened?" she asked, her voice croaking and sore. Her mate placed his tail tip over her mouth to silence her.

"We drove the badgers out towards the Thunderpath, but it took till dawn. I found you as those beasts were started to clear in a puddle of your own blood. I-I thought I had lost you…" he whimpered, his body trembling.

"You're stuck with me till I take my real final breath. And that will happen with us as elders accepting our fate. I still have life in my paws," she chuckled, wincing instantly.

"Come on, let me take you to Violetpaw so she can check your shoulder again."

"Again…?" Blossomfrost said quietly, her mind swirling with thoughts.

"I'll explain everything to you in a moment, my love. Everyone is over here under the shelter of the trees…"

 ** _DUN DUN DUN!_**


	33. Chapter 33: The Aftermath

**_Chapter 33: The Aftermath_**

Leaning against Stormfeather's flank and limping towards the huddle of cats from WindClan and ShadowClan mangled and exhausted, Blossomfrost let out a shaky breath and prayed her Clanmates were safe. As they neared the makeshift camp, a familiar face popped up from behind a tree trunk and raced towards them. "Stormfeather! Blossomfrost! Thank StarClan you two are ok," Sparkfur cried, purring loudly and she rubbed her muzzle along both warriors' cheek."

"Is everyone ok?" Blossomfrost asked, clenching her teeth as brand new fiery pain shot through her veins. The cream she-cat froze, her deep blue eyes portraying pure pain.

"Follow me," she whispered, guiding them towards a pile of fallen twigs. Violetpaw, Dasiypaw, and Featherfall raced around tirelessly patching up wounds, applying herbs, and doing everything in their power to save the lives of the dying cats around them.

"Violetpaw!" Stormfeather called, gingerly setting down his mate and padded up to her. "Where's Vixenbreeze?"

"Lying down. She's lost the use of her hind legs," the little black she-cat whimpered. "Her lower back has been crushed. Featherfall is working on her. She hasn't opened her eyes yet, but she's breathing. Bumblespirit has a cut from his left ear to his jaw that will scar, Smallfang is ok, Lynxstar lost at least two lives… and that's all I know…"

Blossomfrost, now laying in the grass and letting out puffs of breath, let out a small whimper after hearing the news. _Vixenbreeze won't be able to walk… and Lynxstar lost lives!_ She suddenly let out a screech as she felt increased pressure on her wounded shoulder.

"Hush, don't worry. I'm helping you," a soft voice said in her ear. Dasiypaw? "Don't worry, you're going to be fine. There is some infection- but it's not bad! I'm using chervil and comfrey to ease your pain."

"What happened? Did ShadowClan lose anyone? Did WindClan?"

"I'm not supposed to discuss this, but you'll forget anyway." _Rude_. "Besides your leader losing two lives- and I believe she only has two left, your Clan is going to be alright. Though Vixenbreeze isn't looking too good. In my Clan… we lost Mothpool, an expecting queen, and Darkpuddle. They will be safer in StarClan," the young medicine cat whispered.

Blossomfrost let out a breath and rested her head on the grass, trying to relax while giving Dasiypaw silence.

After what seemed like days, Dasiypaw finished fixing up her shoulder. Carefully, the dark ginger she-cat stood up and limped towards Bumblespirit. He was speaking with his brother and father. She tapped him on the shoulder with her paw gently, gasping when he turned to look at her. The left side of his face was swollen and leaking with blood and puss.

"Bumblespirit… you look awful," she mewed sympathetically. He merely chuckled softly and licked her ears.

"I look much better now, actually. Violetpaw saved my life," he purred proudly. "We were just speaking… I'm coming back to WindClan."

"Thank _StarClan_!" she squealed happily. "Smallfang?"

"I'm staying in ShadowClan with Firefoot. I'm much happier there and I feel like I really belong with them," he meowed. "I'll miss you, Blossomfrost. Stay safe." With that, the light gray tom turned tail and padded back towards ShadowClan camp. Firefoot looked at her once before following his son into the dark pine trees.

"I'll miss them… but WindClan is my home. Now let's go check on Vixenbreeze."

As Blossomfrost and Bumblespirit approached Vixenbreeze, they looked over where Jaystar and Lynxstar were talking before he led ShadowClan back to their camp. The WindClan leader scoffed and limped over towards them.

"He didn't even thank us for helping his tail," she hissed. "Violetpaw- we need to get back to camp. How can we carry Vixenbreeze?"

"We must be extremely careful! One wrong move and it could kill her. I need two cats carrying her at all times. Stormfeather, Sparkfur? Will you carry her? I've given her poppy seeds, so she shouldn't move. Please be careful."

Bumblespirit padded over to help lift his mother onto their backs. After a bit of effort, the medicine cat slid onto Stormfeather and Sparkfurs' backs. The huge brown speckled tom followed them as all of WindClan headed home. Blossomfrost fell into step beside Violetpaw.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"I hope so… Featherfall said when he was an apprentice, this happened to a kit and she lived… but she retired to the elder's den instead of becoming apprenticed. Greencough took her the next leaf-fall…"

She let out a sharp gasp, from both shock, but more from pain. "Are you alright? Is it your shoulder?"

"N-no… this was from my belly. I feel like I was just kicked…" she huffed, feeling another pain. Violetpaw's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing.

"I'll check it out when we get back to camp," she promised.

Many minutes later, WindClan arrived back at their camp. Fernheart burst out of the nursery, followed by her kits, and ran towards Iceblaze. She frantically licked his face and ears, muttering her prays to StarClan that he was safe.

Warriors retired to their nests and flopped down out of exhaustion, Lynxstar left for her nest followed by Hazeltail, and Violetpaw sat with Vixenbreeze in the medicine cat den.

"Come rest, love," Stormfeather whispered. She flicked her ears and sighed. "I will… but I need to check on Vixenbreeze first. Make sure Bumblespirit settles in ok, alright?"

Blossomfrost padded over to the medicine cat den, tangy herb scent bathing around her muzzle. She saw that Wolfjaw, the deputy, and Marigoldfall were also in the den, sound asleep in their nests. "Violetpaw?" she called quietly.

The black she-cat poked her head around the herb supply and smiled. She beckoned the warrior towards her with her tail tip. "She woke up and has been calling for you."

Her heart pounding in her chest and blood roaring in her ears, she carefully walked over towards Vixenbreeze and sat with her. The medicine cat's once lively green eyes were dull from the poppy seeds, and her two back legs hung out uselessly. "V-Vixenbreeze?"

"Blossomfrost," she croaked, not looking towards her. "StarClan spoke with me… you have been freed. Your gift is no longer yours. Be free," she whispered. "You have not lost your family, dear. _We_ are your family."

A single tear slipped from her clear blue eyes and fell near her paws. She licked her dear friend's ears and purred softly. "Thank you…"

Violetpaw let out a long purr before saying. "Blossomfrost… Do you realize that you're expecting? The sharp pain was your future kits saying hello to you," she smiled.

Blossomfrost jaws fell open. "…What?"

 ** _J_**


	34. Chapter 34: The End

**_Chapter 34: The End_**

 ** _Hey everyone! I've been dreading writing this chapter because it means this journey is over… and that is heartbreaking! This story is almost a year old! I started this with one of my best friends, Emma, in the beginning of 7th grade… and now I'm about to go to 8th and her to high school! This is such a bitter-sweet moment! I'm so incredibly blessed to have gotten to write such a lovely story about my favorite books with Emma, and happy that people actually enjoyed them. I even hit 10,000+ views on FanFiction with Withered Flowers! That was such an awesome moment! I'm so proud of how this story and how I've improved! On a slightly sad note- this might be my final Warriors story I'll write. I want to start writing originals now! So, for my FanFiction readers, check out my WattPad account for future stories! Who knows though? I might write another fic about edgy cats again because I'm still a crazy cat lady who loves this fandom. Now, the moment we've been waiting for- the last chapter of Withered Flowers! I love you all! ~Majestiiee/Sydney._**

Blossomfrost lay in the nursery panting heavily as she rested her head on the edge of her nest. At the curve of her belly lay four newborn kits. They squeaked and suckled as she purred and rubbed them with her muzzle. Right next to her sat her mate, Stormfeather, gazing down at his new children with love. His deep amber eyes were misty with emotion. "They're beautiful, my love. I love them so much already."

Violetmoon padded into the nursery with brightly colored herbs clamped in her mouth. She dropped them by her nest and purred. "These will help your milk come in. They're just beautiful, Blossomfrost," she purred.

"Thank you Violetmoon. I love them so much." Blossomfrost wrapped her fluffy ginger tail around her new babies and swallowed the herbs. She gagged at the taste but kept eyeing her kits fondly. "Will you send in Pebblepaw, Dovepaw, and Breezepaw? I want them to meet their new siblings!"

"I already called them," a familiar voice said from the entrance of the den. Blossomfrost looked over to see Vixenbreeze dragging herself towards her with a smile on her face. "Not to ruin this happy moment, but could you check on Oakpelt please, Violetmoon? His cough has gotten worse…"

The long-haired black she-cat dipped her head obediently. "Of course. Congratulations again, Blossomfrost!" Vixenbreeze settled herself next to Stormfeather and sighed contently.

"I wish I had these moments with mine," she meowed contently. "They grew up with a much better mother though. Well… I'd better check on Bumblespirit and Sparkfur- their wounds are still in need of treatment. Goodbye, little kits," she purred to the now sleeping kittens.

"Have you thought of names?" She asked her mate happily. "Because I want to name this little tom Kestrelkit! He's practically identical to you!"

"It's perfect. Hello little, Kestrelkit! I'm your papa," Stormfeather purred. The tiny tom reached out his little paw and touched his father's nose gently. "The other tom- we should name him Crimsonkit!"

"Crimsonkit," Blossomfrost repeated slowly. She nudged her son- a dark ginger tabby with darker legs, a white splash on his chest, tiny white paws, and little white ears. "It's perfect. What about our daughters?"

Stormfeather pointed to the little calico she-cat first. "Maplekit! After your mentor and because her patches look like leaves!" He then pointed to their last kit and another daughter- another kit identical to her father. "Owlkit. The dark spots on her eyes make her look like a sleepy owl!"

"They're perfect, darling. Kestrelkit, Crimsonkit, Maplekit, and Owlkit- our four beautiful kits." Blossomfrsot let out a huge yawn and curled up around her kits.

Stormfeather stroked her back with his tail and purred. "Rest, my sweets. I'll return in a moment."

Stormfeather left the warm, milky nursery with his chest out and his tail kinked happily. He padded over towards the fresh-kill pile where Fernheart sat with her kits, Marigoldwish and Sootleap. "How is she?" his sister asked anxiously.

"Perfect," he replied contently. "They're taking a rest right now. Where are Pebblepaw, Dovepaw, and Breezepaw?"

"Dovepaw is sleeping, and the other two are with the elders," Sootleap replied. "Silly apprentices are always lounging around," he snickered.

The white and silver dappled tom let out a snort and flicked his nephew in the ear with his tail tip. "You became a warrior 3 moons ago, rabbit-brain," he chuckled. "I'm off to find my kits. See you around!"

As he headed towards the elders' den, a voice from behind startled him. "Stormfeather! Congratulations on your kits," Wolfstar smiled.

"Thank you, Wolfstar," he mewed, dipping his head. "If you excuse me, I have to find my other kits," he smiled.

After what only seemed like heartbeats of sleep, three excited mews woke Blossomfrost up. She drowsily opened her eyes to see her two sons and daughter barge into the nursery. "Hello, dears," she purred. "Be quiet, though. Your new siblings are sleeping."

Her daughter, Pebblepaw rubbed her cheek against hers and purred. Her tortoiseshell and white fur was puffed up in excitement. Dovepaw's snowy-white pelt glistened against the sunlight pouring into the nursery. His odd eyes- one crystal blue and light amber sparkled. And finally, Breezepaw's dappled white, silver, and gray pelt stuck up in all different angles, making him look like a hedgehog.

"Hi little kits," Dovepaw smiled. "I'm your older brother! I'm about to become a warrior, and I hope your eyes will be open by then! Maybe one of you will even have eyes like me!"

Pebblepaw rolled her eyes and shoved him affectionately. "Rabbit-brain… they're kin. It's likely one of them will have similar eye color."

"Pebblepaw, be polite," Blossomfrost chuckled. Her little family was so complete. She was aware of Stormfeather edging his way around their three older kits towards her nest.

"This is Kestrelkit, Crimsonkit, Owlkit, and Maplekit," her mate purred, pointing to each kitten individually.

"They're lovely," Pebblepaw smiled. "Sleep well, little feathers. I'll come visit you soon, but right now I need to train. Come on rabbi-brains!" she mewed mischievously, racing out of nursery with her littermates on her tail.

"Our little family… we're all here," she whispered, staring deeply into Stormfeather's eyes. "I love you and our kits."

He purred her licked her cheek. "I'll love you till my whiskers fall out. And you too, little loves."

~ Seasons Moons Later ~

As Blossomfrost let out her dying breath, she closed her eyes and accepted her fate. The green cough that had weakened her had finally taken her life.

When Blossomfrost opened her eyes again, she was surrounded by stars. Her fur was dense and healthy once again, and her eyes sparkled the way they used to. She blinked and saw Stormfeather, young and fit once again, standing in front of her. "Come on, my dear. We have many friends awaiting you…"

 ** _The End_**


End file.
